The Challenge
by Princess1616
Summary: COMPLETE 2 best friends get chosen to participate in a survivor-like challenge where theyr in partners guess who these four people r! lol the final CH is FINALLY up! sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!!! This is my first fic so PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!! It's probably REALLY crappy but that's ok right? Please review and I'll love you forever! lol!!! Oh and sorry in advance because I can't spell and I can only use Word Pad.... which doesn't have a spell check feature.... sigh I'm so deprived...well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... pouts   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi there! My name is Kagome Higurashi. I've just recently graduated from my highschool : Shikon no Tama High. Which means the Jewel of Four Souls. If you were to tell me that i would fall in love in my senior year of highschool i'd probably say something like "IN YOUR DREAMS!" or "YA RIGHT!!" but... well I'll just tell you.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Kagome Higurashi drove up to Shikon no Tama High and sighed as she realised that this would be her last year at her school. Suddenly she heard a cry from somwhere behind her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! God where the hell were you! I had to wander around this place all by myself for the past 20 minutes!!!"  
  
"Sorry Sango! I woke up late... ugh my days not going so well." she said as she brushed off a piece of dirt that flew in her face.   
  
"gross..."  
  
"Well did you get your scheduele(sp?) yet? We better have at least one class together or I'm gunna be pissed...."  
  
Kagome took out her scheduele and unfolded it. (A/N in this story the school year is gunna be semsetered so they get 4 classes for half the year and the other 4 in the other half of the year)  
  
"We've got English, Math, and Geography. The only class we dont have together is 3rd period. I've got Music and you've got.... what?"  
  
"Art. sigh"  
  
"Oh come on! You love art!"   
  
"Ya but I wanted to get Science this semester.... don't ask why please!"  
  
"WHY!!!! Science is horrible!"  
  
"I actually find it kinda easy..."  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" came a voice from down the hall.   
  
"Hojo!! HI! I haven't seen you in like a week! How's life?" Kagome asked her 2 month boyfriend.  
  
"Hmm not bad.... been missing you though." he attempts to kiss her but she turns away so he gets her cheek. Hojo gets a look on his face that clearly says "WTF!!!'' and Kagome starts walking down the hall with Sango. Suddenly there's an announcement on the P.A. system.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Taishiba please report to the main office. That's Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taishiba to the main office."   
  
The two girls exchange looks and ask at the same time "WTF?" and walk towards the office. Leaving poor Hojo standing all alone in the hallway.  
  
"Well don't I feel loved?" Hojo asks the empty hallway and he walks off to his 1st period class in a bad mood.   
  
In the Main Office  
  
The secretary is fumbling with a bunch of papers all over her desk when she sees Kagome and Sango walk in.  
  
"GIRLS! Over here please!" They hurry over to her desk and she leads them into the principal's office. "Don't worry ladies you didn't do anything wrong" she says as they exchange worried looks. The girls are obviously comforted by this and walk confidently into the office where the principal is sitting talking on the phone. She made a motion with her hand that indicated the girls to sit down. So they did.   
  
"Yes they are. In fact they are sitting directly infront of me..." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango and mouthed "us?" and Sango shrugged. The principal noticed and said  
  
"They are rather confused actually.... yes. we just called them down to the office... of course.... yes 6:00pm tomorrow... yes Good bye!" She hung up the phone and looked at the girls as a mother would her child. "Well ladies are you confused yet?" when they nodded she laughed at a sharp pitch and the girls tried not to wince.   
  
"Well now to the point of this little meeting. How would you ladies like to represent our school at the Teen Survivor Challenge?" The girls stared at her in surprise.  
  
"US?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes you. Don't tell me you didn't know that you both have the highest marks and athletic ability this school has ever seen don't you?"  
  
"Well ya but... representing the school?" said Sango sceptically  
  
"WE'LL DO IT!" shouted both the girls at the same time. The principal smiled and said   
  
"Great!!! Well i advise you both to start packing your bags, you leave tomorrow at 6:00 pm." she handed them their airplane tickets and smiled.  
  
"TOMORROW!!!!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"We'll never be ready by then!!!" shouted Sango.  
  
"We've already informed your parents and they are fine with the entire situation and they requested that we send you home as soon as the news was delivered. tomorrow morning you will recience the basic rules to the game and then you'll be on your way! Good luck girls!" she said excitedly as she pushed them out the door and to the exit. The girls sighed and went home. On the way they talked about what they were going to bring and how excited they were... even though it was a school related thing. Who really cared if it was for school? They checked their tickets and they were going to Hawaii! (A/N I know it's like way lame and everything but i like Hawaii! it's GREAT! lol!)   
  
When they reached their respective houses (A/N they're neighbors.... lame i know but oh well!) they ran up to their rooms and immediatly started to pack. Neither caring that their parents had left them notes on the fridge....  
  
2 hours later  
  
Sango came running over to Kagome's house screaming. She was waving something around her head too...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MI GOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome came rushing out of her house "What is it Sango?!?!"  
  
Sango stopped right before plowing Kagome over in her mad rampage to tell her this new piece of information she recieved.   
  
"ok i was coming down the stairs carrying my HUGE bag down here so i would't have to tomorrow and i found THIS pinned on the fridge!!!!" she exlaimed waving the paper in Kagome's face. Kagome snatched the paper away from her and started reading. The paper basically explained the rules of this 'game' they were going to tomorrow. apparently it was like a 'teen version of survivor' except they would be living in a 5 star hotel and there was no eating bugs and rice all the time. They would be paired with someone of the opposite sex and their pairs would be living with them. two pairs would live in one suite of the hotel. Each pair would be on a team with their room mates. The teams would then compete for points in a challenge that would take place every 4 days. The team with the lowest amount of points at the end of 2 weeks would then be eliminated and sent home. The last remaining team would win a scholership to any college of their choice, and $50, 000!!! After reading this Kagome screamed louder than Sango was! She continued reading to the bottom of the page where it said who their partners were. Sango's was a boy named Miroku Houshi. It didnt say who Kagome was paired with though so Kagome left Sango standing on her porch while she ran to her fridge and found a piece of paper pinned to it. She screeched and ran back out to Sango who was looking deflated because she was just ditched.   
  
"SANGO!!! GUESS WAT!!! i got one too! my partner is some guy named Inu Yasha Testaiga. hmm. wonder wat he looks like? oh! and he's from the same school as ur partner....... uhh Miroku rite?"  
  
"mmhmm. I CANT WAIT!!!!! this is going to be so fun! Seriously! HAWAII!!!!! omg i've always wanted to go there! Well im gunna go finish packing and do some other junk... SEE YA!!!" Sango waved good-bye as she walked away. Kagome sighed and went back inside to continue packing.  
  
The Next Day (A/N about noonish)  
  
Sango came running up the steps to the Higurashi shrine really excitedly and knocked REALLY LOUDLY on the door. Kagome's mom answered the door.  
  
"Good afternoon Sango-chan. I'm guessing u'd like to see Kagome huh?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said very politely.  
  
"Just go rite upstairs i think she mite still be asleep but i dont think shes up yet.... u can wake her up if u want! Saves me from doing it!" Mrs. Higurashi said lightly  
  
Sango smiled and ran upstairs to Kagome's baby blue room, where Kagome was lying sprawled all over her bed. Her head was on the wrong end of the bed too! Sango got a devilish look on her face.... and then....   
  
"ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as Sango pounced on her and started tickling her profusly. "SANGO! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! GET OFFA ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. In the meantime, Sango was sitting there laughing her head off.... unti Kagome pushed her off and she landed on the ground in a heap.   
  
"HEY!" Sango exclaimed as she fell.   
  
"That's wat u get for waking me up!" Kagome looks at her clock and shreiks "WHY DIDN'T SOME ONE WAKE ME UP EARLIER! IT'S NOON ALREADY!! OMG!" Kagome started running around her room in a frenzy, trying to find something to wear that she hadnt already packed. which didnt work out too well. All she had left was her track suits that she said looked horrible on her. She wore a blue track suit with white stripes down the sides and a hot pink shirt that said 'Angel to Devil in 15 seconds'. She just wore a pair of simple sneakers on her feet. She had done up her hair in a high pony tail and left a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Sango sighed and grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. They then went to go to the mall for some last minute shopping.  
  
6:00  
  
Kagome and Sango run through the airport trying to find their gateway. When the FINALLY find it they get on the plane and wait for it to take off. After the boreing flight attendant demonstration of wat to do in case of an emergency the two girls chattered away the entire flight to HAWAII!! When they arrived Kagome freaked out because she was scared of the landing and Sango sat there and laughed her head off. While walking out of the airport the two stopped to stare in awe at the sight that was displayed before them. It was the most beautiful scenery they'd ever seen. Greenery every where, flowers, and trees....   
  
"WOW." was the only thing both girls could say, until a hula chick came up to them and gave them both leis welcoming them to Hawaii.  
  
"Welcome to Hawaii my dear friends" she said and both Sango and Kagome smiled   
  
brightly and accepted the leis happily. Suddenly a limo drove up in front of them and a man in his mid-forties came out to escort them into the vehicle. The girls gasped as they got inside and sprawled over the spacious interior. They sat there chatting and occasionally openning the separation barrier between the driver and them. Until the driver sort of yelled at them for talking too much and distracting him and locked it. The girls chatted the rest of the way to the hotel. When they arrived they stared in awe at the size of it. The bellhop took their things up to their room while they got their key. At the desk the clerk gave them trouble though.  
  
"I'm sorry but that room has already been resereved for the participants in the Teen Survivor Challenge." She said in a fakely happy voice  
  
"We're a part of that group!" Sango shreiked  
  
"Let me get my manager and we can fix this problem." the clerk said and dissappeared behind a door. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. Sango decided that her feet hurt and sat down on the floor in the middle of the lobby (A/N: i do it all the time it's not THAT weird! although i've never been in a hotle i would sit on the floor if i could!) and Kagome looked at her funny. She only shrugged. The clerk came back with an older woman in tow. The older woman looked down at Sango in confusion and she automatically stood up, brushing herself off in the process. The manager took out the reservations book and opened it.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies. What is the problem here?" she asked politely  
  
"We're a part of the Teen Survivor Challenge and we're supposed to be in room 16B and your clerk siad that two men already took that room." Kagome explained as calmly as she could considering she was losing it already.  
  
"Well those two men are supposed to be there. There are reservations under Inu Yasha, and Miroku. Do you know them?" The manager asked  
  
"THOSE ARE OUR PARTNERS!!!!" Sango said excitedly.   
  
"I'd like to verify that before i give you the keys if you dont mind. This will take but a minute." The manager said as she picked up the phone pressed a number and waited for the person to answer. When they did she said:  
  
"Yes Mr. Tesaiga? I'm sorry to bother you but there are two women here claiming that they are you and your friend's partners for the Teen Survivor Challenge........ Yes just a moment" the manager put her hand over the reciever "He would like to know your names." she asked  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Taishiba" said Kagome  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Taishiba sir........ That's them? Ok i'm going to give them a key and send them up...... Sorry to bother you sir..... Yes Good Bye." she said as she hung up the phone.   
  
"You may go up. Room 16B here's your key. Enjoy you stay and I'm sorry for the inconvienience. Good Bye" she said as she gave Sango the keys to the room.   
  
"BYE!" both girls shouted at the same time as they ran to the elevator. Sango pressed the 2nd floor button and they rode up. When they go to the room Sango unlocked the door and peered inside.   
  
"hellllooooo?" Sango called out  
  
"And who might you be?" a man with shoulder length black hair tied back into a low pony tail at the bottom of his neck. He wore a light blue T-shirt and black jeans. His eyes were a penatrating violet and Sango felt as though she was drowning in them.   
  
"I'm Sango Taishiba, and this is Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" she said dazedly as she pulled Kagome into the room.  
  
"Miroku Houshi. So you two beautiful creatures are our partners for this challenge huh?" he asked   
  
Sango blushed and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"So where's my partner? Inu Yasha Tetsiaga or something like that." Kagome asked as another man walked in  
  
"That's me hun." siad the man that walked in. He had waist length silver hair, and gorgeous amber eyes that Kagome couldn't help but stare at. He wore a red muscle shirt and dark blue, almost black jeans with chains hanging at the side. He stared at her just as much as she did him. He took in her beautiful raven hair and pale face that didn't need make up to look gorgeous. Sango and Miroku stood there trying not to laugh at them... it wasn't working out to well. Sango burst first and Miroku couldn't hold on much longer after that. They both started laughing uncontrollably. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms and slapped at his chest while still laughing and Miroku's hand 'some how' found it's way to her butt. She immediatly stopped laughing and strightened like a board. She narrowed her eyes and raised her hand and slapped Miroku across the face, leaving a big red hand mark on his face.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she scremed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Miroku kind of went unconcious but before he hit the ground and fell completely unconcious he murmured  
  
"It was TOTALLY worth it..."   
  
This crazy display of perverted mischief caused Inu Yasha and Kagome to come out of their reverie. They both exchanged glances with each other and Kagome looked at Sango for an explination.   
  
"He'll never learn!" Inu Yasha mumbled knowing that the girls heard him.  
  
"HUH?" both girls asked at the same time.  
  
"He's really perverted. His entire family is full of lechers... I'm used to this by now. I swear he gets knocked out at least 5 times a day. Be careful, if he thinks you're hot enough he'll ask you to bear his child. It's not a plesant thing to witness. He got pretty beat up the last time he asked a girl to do that. It was sad, i had to cary him home and everything." Inu Yasha explained.   
  
"So you guys have been friends for a long time?" Kagome asked  
  
"Oh ya! We've been friends since we were like 2! Ya we go WAY back!" Inu Yasha said "Well how 'bout we show you ladies around this humble home of ours... if only temporary" siad a voice from behind them.... apparently Miroku had woken up. He took each of the girls arms in his own and lead them into the suite they would be sharing. Inu Yasha tagged behind until Kagome looked behind her and let go of Miroku to take Inu Yasha's arm. He looked surprised as she kind of settled her head on his shoulder, looking perfectly content. The boys lead the girls through the suite untill they ended up at the bedrooms. Miroku opened the door to the boys room. There were two identical double beds with orange sheets and pillow cases, and a red comforter each. The walls were a pale orange, with white base boards around the room. There were 2 big windows with long deep red curtains on them, the blinds were red and were currently pulled half way down. The curtains were tied back with red ropes with tassels on them. The floor was a dark hard wood with a deep orange circular rug on it. There were two identical dressers in either side of the room beside two closets., they were black and had brass handles, all the drawers were open and there were clothes hanging out. The closets were both overflowing with clothes too and Inu Yasha covered Kagome's eyes so she wouldn't see the mess. Sango had burried her face in Miroku's chest to shield her eyes from the mess. The boys both turned their respective partners around and lead them outta the room and into the other bedroom. The girls gasped when they saw it. It had sunshine yellow walls with white baseboards. There were 2 windows in this room too. They both had blue blinds with blue curtains with daisys scattered across them. The curtains were tied back with blue ropes with tassels. There was 2 identical double beds with white sheets with the same flowers on them as the curtains. The pillow cases were the same and each bed had a daisy shaped pillow on them. The comforters were blue with the daisys on them too. There were 2 identical, white bedside tables with daisy shapped handles, the dressers were the same. Sango walked over to her closet and opened the door. She gasped as she peered inside. IT WAS HUGE!!!! And there was a door at the back. She opened it and she found herself underneath a bunch of clothes and junk. Miroku leaped over to her and dug her out.   
  
"Sorry lady Sango but my closet isn't the cleanest thing you'll ever see." Miroku apoligized  
  
"I can see that." Sango said edgely as Miroku helped her up. Kagome giggled because she had a sock in her hair. Sango picked up the sock as if it was a revolting piece of garbage and dropped it on the ground. She and Miroku walked out of the closet after trying to no avail to close the second door. Inu Yasha lead Kagome out of the room and into the living room where they all sat down. Kagome was sitting next to Inu Yasha on the love seat while Sango and Miroku sat across from them on a big couch.   
  
"So this concludes our tour around the suite. TA DA!" siad Miroku.   
  
"I love this place!!!! It's so.... GREAT!!!" Kagome said as she laughed.   
  
"So Kagome do you think the bellhops have our stuff up here yet?" asked Sango  
  
"Let's go check." said Kagome as she stood up to walk to the door of the suite. At the door there were like 10 big suit cases.  
  
"SANGO!!!! OUR STUFF IS HERE!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she picked up one of the smaller bags and took it to her room. Sango did the same thing, and after they had taken the smaller bags into their room they walked back into the living room and sat delicatly beside their respective partners batting their eyelashes.  
  
"Inu Yasha......" Kagome said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Miroku......" Sango said in the same sugary voice. The boys rolled their eyes and said at the same time   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can you carry our bags into our room please?" the girls asked in the same sweet vioce, batting their eye lashes and pouting their lips. The boys both sighed and got up to carry in their bags. Kagome kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek and Sango hugged Miroku. The guys both carried their stuff into their room, complaining the entire time mind you but no one needs to know that! AFter they finished Kagome kissed Inu Yasha again and Sango hugged Miroku again. Then the girls went to go to put their things away and go to bed. The guys just sat in the living room watching Van Helsing (A/N i know it's not out yet but i REALLY love that movie!!! if you have no clue what im talking about GO SEE VAN HELSING!!!!! lol!) until 2 in the morning and finally went to bed.  
  
A/N: So what do ya think so far? Should I bother posting more? I have more written but I won't post it until someone reviews and is like "UPDATE NOW!!!!" Then I'll post more! lol! well TTFN!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi! sorry bout the screwed up-ness of my chapters...... I CAN'T FIX IT!!! I'm having a horrible time!!! well I want to thank all of my reviewers! I can't remember everybody but you know who you are! THANKS!!!!!!! lol! again the spelling and stuff is a tad crappy.... you'll live right? lol! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha..... only cuz the lawyers took him back from me......   
  
Chapter 2   
  
The Next Day  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I woke up in the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in in my life and looked around the room I was in. When I didn't see my familiar room i was about to scream but then realised what was going on. DUH KAGOME!!!! TEEN SURVIVOR!!! geez! I feel stupid. Well I might as well get ready it's ..... 10:00... woah! It's early!!!!   
  
Narrator POV  
  
Kagome got up and trudged to the bathroom to get in the shower. Everyone else was sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffe. They saw Kagome walk into the bathroom and each raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Uh what was that?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"She must have stayed up really late or something." said Miroku  
  
"Nope she just doesn't like mornings. Morning to her is anything before 1:00." Sango explained. Kagome came trudging out of the bathroom at that moment and she was only wearing a towel.   
  
"Hey! leave me alone!!!!" she said to Sango, then she realised the lack of clothes she had on and that Miroku and Inu Yasha were staring at her. Miroku was mostly staring becase he's a pervert and doesn't know any better, and Inu Yasha was staring because of his complete shock that she'd FORGET to put clothes on. Kagome shrieked and ran away. Sango waved her hands in front of both of the guys faces but they continued staring at the spot where Kagome used to be. She sighed and went to go have her shower.   
  
10 Mintues Later   
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen fully dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top. Her hair was still wet and she left it down. Inu Yasha and Miroku finally snapped out of their trance and went back to drinking coffee. Kagome got herself some coffee and sat down with them.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry about walking out here practically naked, but i forgot my clothes in my room so i had to go back and get them and, you don't want to know do you?" Kagome rambled, as the guys looked at her like she'd sprouted horns or something.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Why am i being stared at?" Kagome inquired worriedly.  
  
"Nothing wench." said Inu Yasha.  
  
"HEY!!!!! HOW COME I'M BEING CALLED WENCH NOW!!!!! This is SO uncool." Kagome pouted.  
  
"Don't worry about him dearest Kagome. He's not a morning person either." Miroku explained sympathetically putting a hand on her shoulder. Inu Yasha watched as his hand came off her shoulder and it appeared as if he had put his hand back at his side. But apparently not. Kagome screamed and lept away from Miroku, just happening to land in Inu Yasha's arms.   
  
"EEP!!!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Miroku....." Inu Yasha said in a warning tone, holding on to Kagome like she was his or something.   
  
"Sorry!!!! It's not my fault! It's in my blood!" Miroku defended himself with his hands in the air.   
  
"You better be! You ok Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome softly.  
  
"Ya I'm fine.... DON'T DO THAT!!!" Kagome shrieked at Miroku. Then she realised that she was still in Inu Yasha's arms. Suddenly she heard a click.... like that of a CAMERA!!! Kagome whipped her head around and gaped at Sango, who held her camera in her hands and was laughing hysterically. Kagome glared at her and grabbed Inu Yasha's hands, and removed them from her waist then chased after Sango with balled fists. Miroku and Inu Yasha stood in the kitchen wondering what the hell just happened when Sango came into the room being chased by Kagome with one of their daisy pillows from their room. Inu Yasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's waist again and Miroku grabbed onto Sango's. The boys held them there for 5 minutes before they figured that they weren't going to kill each other anymore. Kagome was still glaring but she didn't chase after Sango any more. The other three sighed in relief. Suddenly Kagome stood up. Sango flinched when she did but sighed again when she only walked past her into their room. 5 minutes later Kagome came out of her room in a pink bikini and wrap. She had pink sandals on too.   
  
"You guys want to come swimming?" Kagome asked lightly. All three looked at each other and dashed towards their rooms. Inu Yasha made it to the boys room first so he slammed the door in Miroku's face, making him wait while he went first. Kagome giggled and went to sit on the couch. 5 minutes later Sango came out of their room in a blue bikini and wrap, with blue sandals. At the same time Inu Yasha came out of his room with red swimming trunks on and a pair of black sandals. Miroku ran into his room and like in what seemed was 5 seconds came out in purple swimming trunks and black sandals like Inu Yasha's. Kagome laughed and threw every one a big beach towel. Sango's was blue, Mirokus' purple, and Inu Yasha's red, while hers was pink. (A/N: my aren't we co ordinated? LOL!) They all grinned and dashed for the door at the same time. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome over his shoulder because she was in his way and she screamed.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!! ACK! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" she shrieked  
  
"Not a chance in hell wench! You were in my way so I'm getting you out of it!" He shouted back at her as he ran full speed down the hall and to the stairs.   
  
"Uhh... Inu Yasha? How come you didn't just take the elevator?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because it's fricken SLOW!" Inu Yasha laughed. They arrived at the pool but Inu Yasha didn't put Kagome down. He took her towel and threw it on a table near the pool. Then he... jumped in with Kagome still over his shoulder! Kagome shrieked as they fell in the water and so she didn't get a good breath. She was above the water gasping for air a couple seconds later.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inu Yasha asked as he swam over to her. She nodded and pounced at him, pushing his head under the water and climbing on his shoulders. Finally Sango and Miroku came walking over to the pool and put their towels with Kagome's and Inu Yasha's. Sango dove in and Miroku did a canonball.   
  
"CHICKEN WARS!!!!!" Kagome screamed at Sango and Miroku. Sango nodded and swam over to Miroku to climb on his shoulders. When she was 'mounted' they both got into position and fought. They were both pretty good.... but it was mostly the guys keeping them from falling. Suddenly Kagome let go of Sango's one arm and poked her in the stomach causing her to jump and scream because she was really ticklish. This also made Miroku lose his balance and drop her in the water. Kagome shouted in victory and Inu Yasha gave her an upside down high five. Sango and Miroku stood up and started whining about how Kagome cheated and they wanted a rematch. But by this time Inu Yasha was doing laps and Kagome had found an air matress some where and was floating around on it. Sango and Miroku both gave up and had a splash war. 15 minutes later Inu Yasha stoped doing laps and flipped Kagome's air matress over. She screamed and plunged into the water. When she came up Inu Yasha had stolen her air matress and was floating around on it.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN THIEF!!!" Kagome shouted at him. He just smirked at her and turned his head the other way.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your partner?" a voice from the deck called out. Kagome looked up and saw a girl who looked exactly like her. She was shocked. Obviously so was Inu Yasha because he yelped and toppled into the water.   
  
"Kikyo?!?! What're you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked in complete shock.  
  
"I'm in the challenge. DUH!" Kikyo said and she dove into the pool and swam to Inu Yasha's side. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Inu Yasha spent the entire time trying to get her off of him.  
  
"Hey! He obviously doesn't want you hugging him if he's pushing you away!" Kagome said in a low tone that she'd never heard herself use before.   
  
"Excuse me? What right do you have speaking to me like that?" Kikyo asked in a pissed off tone.  
  
"She has every right you btch!" Inu Yasha shouted at Kikyo. "In fact what right do you have speaking to her like that Kikyo?" Inu Yasha said defending Kagome.   
  
"What are you talking about Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked in a sugary tone.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! I didn't like it while we were going out so why would I like it now?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome did a double take. 'These two were a couple?' She swam over to Inu Yasha and put a hand on his arm and pulled him away from Kikyo and out of the pool. Miroku and Sango were already out and were drying off when Kagome brought Inu Yasha out of the pool. They all went back up to the room and left Kikyo standing in the pool all by herself wondering who the hell that girl was.   
  
Back at the Room  
  
"I'm sorry about Kikyo, Kagome. She was really rude to you." Inu Yasha apologized.   
  
"That's all right. Who was she anyway?" Kagome asked not wanting to push the subject just in case it set him off again.  
  
"She's an ex of mine from my school. We went out for about 5 months and then I caught her cheating with this guy -Naraku- on our 5 month anniversary. I broke up with her and she's been chasing after me ever since, looking for a second chance. Stupid btch." Inu Yasha spat out. Kagome winced and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He turned to look at her and saw that she looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong Kag?" He asked. Kagome was shocked. He was the first one to ever call her Kag.   
  
"Nothing I'm just sad for you. It must be hard to see her again after what she did to you. Sorry" She apologized.  
  
"It's nothing... really. Thanks for the sympathy but I'll be ok." Inu Yasha assured her and walked away. Kagome crossed her arms in annoyance and chased after him.  
  
"Hey I just got walked away from with no explination!!!" Kagome said in a very upset tone.  
  
"What are you talking about wench?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'M NOT A WENCH! And you just walked away from me with no dismissal of any kind... you just kinda walked." Kagome said.   
  
"Ya I do that. Were you waiting for me to say 'You may leave now wench.' or something? I could if you really wanted..." Inu Yasha pondered (A/N: PONDERED!!!!! LOVING THAT WORD!!)  
  
Kagome sighed in exasperation and walked away. Inu Yasha shrugged and went to stand on the balcony (A/N: yes they have a balcony.... I always wanted one so they get one now..... THEY'RE FUN!!! lol!)   
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'I can't believe him!!! I am NOT his wench!!! What a dumb ass! Honestly!!!!' I walked into my room and sprawled onto my bed (A/N: LOL Lizzy!!!) clutching my daisy pillow. sigh ' I'm so mad at him!!! Stupid little bastard.' I flip over and turn on my radio. Ironically the song 'I hate everything about you' by 'Three Days Grace' is on. I smile knowing the significance of the song at that exact moment. (A/N: that's my pissed off song!!! I play it whenever I'm pissed off!! It's great!)   
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Kagome sat in her room listening to 'I hate everything about you' over and over on full blast, just so everyone heard it.... especially Inu Yasha. Speaking of him, he was still out on the balcony. Staring into oblivion.'I can't believe that I was such a dumbass..... no wonder Kagome's playing that song. I would hate me too..... I should go apologise..... ya! That's what I'll do..... Just as soon as I stop thinking about Kikyo..... God! I hate her so much...... but I still love her........ NO I DON'T!!!!!! Oh my god. I'm pathetic! I'm having an argument with my heart and my brain! god! I'm messed up. Ok. I'll go apologise and then I'l fight with myself later..... I'm a freak.' Inu Yasha thought. He walked over to the source of the EXTREMELY loud noise... Kagome's room. He knocked softly on the door..... Kagome obviously didn't hear him. Then she started singin along with the song  
  
"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" Kagome sang over the music. Inu Yasha sighed and shouted  
  
"KAGOME!!! CAN I TALK TO YOU?!?!" the last part was really loud because Kagome turned off the music when she heard her name.  
  
"No need to yell." Kagome said crankily  
  
"Well can I talk to you for a minute?" Inu Yasha asked nicely  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said flipantly. Inu Yasha walked into the room slowly and saw that Kagome was laying on her bed with a pillow over her face and she was wearing... her pajamas? Inu Yasha tried not to laugh as he saw her in such a state. The pjs were pink, silky pants and a spagetti strap shirt with little frogs on them. She also had on fluffy slippers. He walked over to her and tried to steal the pillow from off her head and she grabbed it back and hugged it.   
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked touchily.  
  
"I came to apologize because i was a real bastard.... so ya sorry." Inu Yasha said softly. Kagome glared at him and hit him with her pillow.Inu Yasha looked at her like she was an alien. Kagome laughed at the look he gave her and gave him a big hug.   
  
"No problem Inu Yasha! I'm actually not mad anymore. I just love that song!" Kagome laughed as she said the last part. Inu Yasha gaped at her.  
  
"I was worried that you hate me for the past couple of hours for no reason? Is that what you're telling me?" Inu Yasha asked in shock. Kagome giggled and nodded, Inu Yasha stole her pillow and hit her over the head with it. Kagome screamed and grabbed another pillow and hit him back.... a big pillow fight enssued. Sango and Miroku stepped cautiously into the room when they heard Kagome scream and Sango got hit by a flying pillow.   
  
"HEY!" she screeched and picked up the pillow and hit Miroku.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I could feel your hand near my ass." Sango explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku jumped onto her bed and stole a pillow and hit her back. Soon the biggest pillow fight any one has ever seen started... and the room was a disaster. When Kagome was burried in blankets trapped underneath Inu Yasha, and Sango had Miroku back up against a wall the phone rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and all four of them dived for the phone. Inu Yasha got it because he was the only one that wasn't trapped somewhere.   
  
"Hello?" he asked and then he got a look of revelation and listened to the other person for a while until he completly understood everything the other person was saying.  
  
"Ok thanks..... ya...... Bye!" he said and turned around to explain to everyone else.  
  
"The first challenge is tommorow morning at 10:00. John Newberry (A/N: the host guy) said that we should meet in the lobby and we would be taken to our challenge. Oh! And we have to bring our bathing suits and a towel..." he explained  
  
"Oooh!!! We get to do our first challenge!! I wonder what it'll be?" Kagome asked from under all the blankets. She tossed them off of herself and sat up.   
  
"I hope it's nothing weird like standing on a pole or something...." Sango said   
  
"Ya that'd be lame." Miroku agreed  
  
"Who says 'lame'?" Inu Yasha asked   
  
"ME!" shouted the other three, suddenly there were pillows flying at him again. He yelped and ducked. Then he laughed maniaclly and picked them all up and threw them at the other three in the room. Kagome screeched and hid behind Miroku and Sango hid behind her..... therefore all of the pillows hit Miroku. (A/N: Poor guy.....)   
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!" Miroku shouted in outrage as he turned around to glare at the girls, who in turn went to hide behind Inu Yasha. (A/N: wimpy little girls aren't they?) They giggled as Inu Yasha turned his head and looked at them like they were aliens again. (A/N: some one likes aliens.....lol!)   
  
"Why am I being used as a human shield?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"Because you're a big and stong man and we're feeble little women and he's gunna hurt us!" Kagome said in histerics. Sango was laughing her head off until she realised that there was a hand in her ass again...... and that Miroku wasn't in front of them anymore.....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You PERVERT!!!! Why do you always do that?!?!?!?!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku, leaving a huge red hand mark.   
  
"I'm sorry lady Sango but I can't help it....." Miroku apologized while rubbing his red cheek.   
  
"Ya right Miroku!" Kagome piped up "You did the same thing to me and I'm beginning to think that you're 'It's in my blood' excuse is fake....." Kagome said while walking around to the other side of Inu Yasha to stay away from the monks roaming hands. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the clock.   
  
"Miroku get your ass outta here. It's 11:30 and these girls need to get some sleep." Inu Yasha said as he grabbed the collar of Miroku's shirt dragging him away from Sango and Kagome waving good night as he closed the door behind them. Kagome sighed and started fixing up her side of the room. Sango just went to find pjs and changed for bed. After she got into her purple, silky shorts and tank top with ducks on them and she brushed her teeth and what not she jumped into bed... leaving her side of the room as mess. Kagome glared at her and gave up as well, and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost imediatly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! I'm posting like 3 chapters today! WOW! lol! thanks to The Buddhist Messiah, and my 2nd reviewer: whocares1890! YAY! Thanks guys! lol! again sorry if there's spelling mistakes! well ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha.... mumbles something about the stupid lawyers threatening to sue me   
  
The Next Morning (8-ish)  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH!!!!!   
  
Inu Yasha's hand shot out from under the blankets and smashed the alarm clock.  
  
"Who ever set that is going to get the shit beat outta them...." he mumbled and jumped 50 feet in the air when he saw Kagome staring at him from the doorway.  
  
"KAGOME! Don't DO that!!!!" Inu Yasha shouted, then he saw her pissed off look and slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked   
  
"You destroyed my alarm clock." she said in a pissed off tone  
  
"THAT WAS YOU!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted as he jumped up to stand in front of her, his fists balled in frustration. Kagome just stood there in defiance and poked him in the stomach. Making him laugh. She did it again and again until he was on the ground laughing. Suddenly she realised the near nude state he was in. All he was wearing was his smiley faced boxers. She blushed and turned away from him.   
  
"Inu Yasha get ready or we'll be late for the challenge." Kagome said calmly considering the fact that her face was flaming, and she walked away. Inu Yasha sighed and went to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
The Lobby - 10:00   
  
"This is stupid!! We've been sitting here for 20 minutes!" a very impatient Inu Yasha cried.  
  
"Well it's 10 now so John should be here soon... I hope" Kagome sighed sitting next to Inu Yasha on a loveseat in the lobby. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor again (A/N: LOL! I swear I would do that instead of sitting on a couch.... the floor is great! lol!) talking about what they might have to do, and the rules for Miroku.... mostly to keep his hands off of Sango when a man who looked to be about 30 walked over to them.  
  
"You guys the team from room 16B?" he asked  
  
"Yes." Kagome replied  
  
"Follow me." the man said  
  
"We're not going anywhere untill we know who you are." Inu Yasha said in a warning tone as he pulled Kagome back onto the couch.  
  
"Sorry! I'm John Newberry! I'm collecting you for your first challenge. 'Inner Balance'." John said ignoring Inu Yasha's rudeness and took Kagome's hand and helped her off the couch. Inu Yasha growled softly at this. 'I don't trust this guy...' he thought. as he walked beside Kagome and linked his arm through hers. She was shocked but relaxed after a couple seconds. They were led to another limo and all five of them got in. Kagome sitting in between Inu Yasha and John. Sango was on the other side of John and Miroku beside her. The car lurched into movement and after a fifteen minute drive stopped and a man in his 20s opened the door for them. When they saw what they had to do all four of them sighed in frustration.... they had to stand on poles.   
  
"Great." Inu Yasha said  
  
"How are we supposed to do this in teams?" Kagome asked in confusion  
  
"You'll see when everyone else is here." John said and pointed in the direction that they should walk. The group walked to a crowd of people standing around a green flag.  
  
"You guys in this too?" Miroku asked the group  
  
"Ya who're you?" a short boy asked  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and I'm Miroku" Miroku said as he pointed to each one when their name was said.  
  
"I'm Shippo. HI!" The boy said enthusiastically and stuck out his hand to shake. Miroku obliged and so did the girls but Inu Yasha only did when Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"This is Rin, Jolene, Darrin, Seraphim, Andrew, Jessica, and Mike." Shippo said as he pointed to first a short black haired girl with an orange t-shirt, and light blue shorts on. (Rin) Secondly an average height girl with brown shoulder length hair, and pale green eyes, wearing a green spagetti strap and black shorts. (Jolene) Thirdly a tall dark haired and dark eyed guy with a black muscle shirt and black jeans on. (Darrin) Fourth, a tall blond haired, blue eyed girl, with a pink shirt that said 'It's not easy being this perfect' and dark jeans. (Seraphim) Fifth, a tall auburn haired and green eyed boy with a green muscle shirt and black jeans on. (Andrew) Sixth, a flaming red haired girl with honey eyes and a blue t-shirt that says 'Diva in the making' and white shorts that have 'Angel' written on the bottom. (Jessica) Lastly an average height boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black shorts. (Mike)  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said to the group. Miroku and Inu Yasha both nodded and Sango said hi as well.   
  
"INU-BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all off a sudden heard at a high pitch as a girl with long raven hair screamed and ran at Inu Yasha, throwing her arms around his neck. She wore a very revealing red shirt. It was skin tight and very low cut, and her black shorts barely covered her ass and they said 'SEXI' on them in the same red as her shirt. Inu Yasha was standing there trying to pry Kikyo off of him when three other people walk up to them. A tall guy with long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, and a tan t-shirt and black shorts on walked directly over to Kikyo and pulled her away from the suffocating Inu Yasha. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and stood beside him pouting. This man suddenly noticed Kagome. He stared at her and she blushed at his amazed stare. Inu Yasha stepped in front of her and the guy shook his head and pushed Inu Yasha out of his way and said to Kagome  
  
"Hello my dear. And who might you be?"  
  
"uhh..... K-Kagome...." she stuttered  
  
"Kagome! I am Kouga and I believe that just by standing here you have stolen my heart!" he stated and she blushed  
  
"I will now claim you as MY woman!" he exclaimed as he took her hand.  
  
"HEY! I'm not YOUR woman!!" Kagome screeched as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and ran to Inu Yasha's open arms  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of MY woman!" Kouga exclaimed at Inu Yasha  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!" Inu Yasha shouted at Kouga suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen but we have to begin now so if you don't mind following me" John said as he walked in the direction of the poles. He stood at the shore and everyone gathered in a horseshoe around him.  
  
"Ok. So here's your challenge. You and your partner will stand on one of these poles and whoever stays on the longest wins 10 points. The runner up will get 5 points and the 2nd runner up will get 2 points. Anyone who stays on longer than 5 minutes will recieve 1 bonus point. Are we clear?" he asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. I hope you all brought your bathing suits!" he said excitedly. Again everyone nodded  
  
"Good. You get those on then and we can begin!" John exclaimed. Everyone was wearing thier bathing suits under their clothes so they just stripped those off and stood with their partner.  
  
"Ok! HERE WE GO!" John shouted. Inu Yasha and Kagome walked over to the first pole, Miroku and Sango next to them, Shippo and Rin beside them, Jolene and Andrew, Darrin and Seraphim, Jessica and Mike, and finally Kikyo and Kouga were on the last pole. Inu Yasha held Kagome up bridal style, Miroku had Sango over his shoulder, both Rin and Shippo had one foot each on the pole, Jolene was on Andrew's shoulders, Darrin was also holding Seraphim bridal style, Jessica was on Mike's shoulders, and Kikyo was over Kouga's shoulder. John looked at them all to make sure they were ready.   
  
"Everybody ready?" he asked  
  
"YES!!!" every body screamed  
  
"OK! I'm going to start the clock! 3! 2! 1! GO!" he shouted  
  
They stood there...... for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, SPLASH!!!!!!!! Rin and Shippo were in the water.  
  
"OWW!!!" Shippo said he was holding his shin because Rin had accidentally kicked him while trying to keep balanced, whereas Rin was beet red because she thought it was her fault they fell.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Shippo!!! Oh my god are you all right?" she asked worriedly  
  
"I'm fine!" Shippo said agitatedly. Rin grimaced and sat on her towel. Shippo soon joined her.  
  
"Jess! I'm gunna fall if you don't stop doing that!!!" Mike shouted, Jessica was fiddling with his hair  
  
"I can't help it! If you actually made it look half decent then we wouldn't have this problem would we?" Jessica explained...... then she screamed because they fell.   
  
"MIKE!!!!! YOU SCREWED UP YOUR HAIR!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!" Jessica shrieked, causing Jolene to start laughing uncontrolably... and since she was on Andrew's shoulders he had to fight to keep his balance because she was shaking with laughter..... it didn't work. SPLASH!!!!!!  
  
"JOLENE!!!!" Andrew shouted  
  
"Sorry!!!!" she said sheepishly. The recent players out of the challenge went and sat on their towels as well. The only couples left were Inu Yasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Darrin and Seraphim, and Kouga and Kikyo. Suddenly....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard and then a loud smaking sound, then a splash..... Miroku and Sango were down. Inu Yasha chuckled knowing why they fell. Kagome slapped him lightly on the chest.  
  
"Hey! that's my best friend that you're laughing at!" she defended.  
  
"No it wasn't! I was laughing at how stupid Miroku was!" Inu Yasha explained, Kagome glared and smiled. He knew she was only fakely mad at him though. This leaves Inu Yasha and Kagome, Darrin and Seraphim, and Kouga and Kikyo. SPLASH!! There goes Darrin and Seraphim. Darrin accidentally poked her in the side and since she's EXTREMELY ticklish she jumped and they fell... they walked over to their towels as well. The final two. Inu Yasha and Kagome, and Kouga and Kikyo. The two couples start to have a verbal battle.   
  
"KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF OF MY WOMAN!!!" Kouga shouted  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOURS!!!" Inu Yasha shouted back  
  
"I CAN TALK FOR MYSELF YOU KNOW!!!!" Kagome screamed  
  
"YOU DON'T DISERVE TO!" Kikyo screamed back  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed at Kikyo  
  
"DON'T SPEAK TO MY PARTNER LIKE THAT YOU DOG!!!" Kouga shouted at Inu Yasha   
  
"I CAN SPEAK HOWEVER I WANT TO WHOEVER I WANT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!" Inu Yasha shouted back. Kagome put her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear   
  
"I got a plan!" Then she kissed him.   
  
Suddenly..... SPLASH!! Kouga jumped in the water and swam over to their pole and grabbed Inu Yasha's ankle...  
  
"INU YASHA AND KAGOME WIN!" John shouted from on shore. Kouga let go of Inu Yasha and slapped him self on the forehead.  
  
"I'm such a dumbass!" he mumbled. Inu Yasha heard him  
  
"Ya you are." he retorted. Kouga scowled and swam to shore where Kikyo was standing there looking very pissed off.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! COULDN'T YOU TELL THAT THEY PLANNED THAT JUST TO MAKE YOU JUMP OFF!!!! YOU DUMBASS!!!" Kikyo screamed in his ear. Kouga flinched and allowed himself to be dragged away to their towels. Kagome screamed in delight because they won and threw her arms around Inu Yasha in a giant hug, she kissed him on the cheek and screamed as he let her feet go and was only being held up by one of Inu Yasha's arms and the fact that her arms were still wrapped around his neck.   
  
"Ready?" Inu Yasha asked and she nodded. He jumped off the pole and they landed in the water with a huge splash. When they came up she hugged him again, this time he hugged her back and they made their way back to their towels.   
  
"Well done everybody!" John congratulated them   
  
"Thanks Johnny boy!" Darrin said as he slapped John on the back  
  
"No problem! Ok the points are like this! Inu Yasha and Kagome with 12 points, Kouga and Kikyo with 7 points, Darrin and Seraphim with 4 points, Miroku and Sango with 2 points, Andrew and Jolene with 2 points, Mike and Jessica with 2 points, and finally Shippo and Rin with 2 points as well. Our next challenge will take place 4 days from now so be prepared! A limo will escort you back to your hotel and I'll see you in 4 days! Good Bye!!" he shouted as he climbed into his own limo and was driven away. four other limos pulled up after about a minute of aquard silence. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango climbed into the first one. Kouga, Kikyo, Darrin, and Seraphim climbed into the second one. Andrew, Jolene, Mike, and Jessica climbed into the third. Shippo and Rin climbed into the fourth. They all sped in the direction of the hotel and within 5 minutes they arrived. The passengers all got out and were obviously ruffled by the drivers' recklessness. Inu Yasha went over to one of the drivers and knocked on his window.  
  
"Excuse me sir but, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!! You could have CRASHED into some other car and we'd all be DEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???" he screamed at the driver. Kagome went wide eyed and ran to his side and latched onto his arm.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I'm sorry sir! He didn't mean any of it! BYE!" she said hurriedly as she steered Inu Yasha away from the driver's window and into the hotel. Miroku and Sango followed suit.  
  
I hope you guys liked it! lol! Did you think their first challenge was a bit weird.... and/or lame? lol! i think it's pretty stupid but it was fun to write! well TTFN!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya ppl!!! ok my chapters are like SOOOOO screwed up here! It's pissing me off! I can't figure out how to fix it either!!!! It's so ANNOYING!!!!! If you can help me fix it PLEASE DO!!!!! It's behond annoying and I don't like it! [pouts] thanks again to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! lol! If you haven't reviewed yet ...... DAGGER THROUGH MY HEART!!!! lol! well I'm sorry in advanced for the spelling and junk again.... I don't have a beta yet.... [pouts] If anyone wants to beta for me then let me kno! lol! well ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... [pout]   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back in the Room  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!!" Inu Yasha shouted at Kagome  
  
"Didn't you see the poor driver!? He was shaking he was so scared!!!" Kagome shouted back  
  
"GOOD!!! THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR!!!!" Inu Yasha shouted  
  
"You are such a bastard!!!!!" Kagome screamed and turned around, stuck her nose in the air and stalked off to her bedroom... slamming the door when she got in.  
  
"I did it again." Inu Yasha mumbled to himself, shaking his head.   
  
'what the hell is wrong with me! I keep on pissing her off which makes me feel really bad..... This never happened with Kikyo.... whenever she did that I didn't really care...' Inu Yasha thought. He shrugged and went to watch T.V.   
  
'No point in bugging her now.... might as well watch T.V. while I can still hear myself think' he thought as he turned on the T.V. 5 minutes after he had figured out what he wanted to watch 'I hate everything about you, why do I love you?' started blaring from Kagome's room. He sighed and went to go stand on the balcony again.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch trying to watch T.V. over Kagome's extremely loud music. Miroku yawns and lifts his arms in the air to stretch them, after this instead of putting them back at his sides he puts one around Sango. (A/N: You Know! ;D)Surprisingly she doesn't slap him for it... she kind of leans into him and puts her head on his shoulder... Miroku looks at her in shock. He didn't expect it to work!   
  
'What's going on? She's not beating the shit out of me... SCORE!!!' he thought as he smiled. Sango looked perfectly content just sitting there... until she fell asleep... how she managed to do that with the blaring music we will never know, but she did. Miroku sighed in contentment because things were actually going his way for once. Kagome's music stops and Sango is still sleeping. Inu Yasha walks in from the balcony and walks determinedly to Kagome's room. He sees Miroku and Sango on the couch and stops.   
  
"Did you pay her?" he asks  
  
"HEY! I resent that!" Miroku says and he points at Inu Yasha in an accusatory manner. Inu Yasha laughs and walks to Kagome's door. He knocks.  
  
"Kag? It's me. Can I come in?" Inu Yasha asks carefully. When he doesn't get an answer he opens the door and peers in. The sight is etched into his mind forever. Kagome was changing and was just removing her shirt when he open the door. She notices him and screams at the top of her lungs and picks up a shoe and throws it at him. Then she dives into the closet and slams the door. Inu Yasha just stands there with a look of pure shock on his face. Then he leaves the room and closes the door and walks next door into his room. He walks to his closet and digs a path to the door that connects his room with Kagome's and knocks again.  
  
"Kagome? Are you still in here? I'm sorry. Really I am! I should have waited for you to open the door before I came in. Are you actually wearing clothes now? You better be because I'm coming in!" He warned her and he opened the door. He walked into Kagome's closet and since it was dark he tripped over her on his way to the door out. He yelped as he fell to the ground after tripping over the girl. She giggled as he fell and stood up.  
  
"Inu Yasha what do you want?" she asked losing the happy giggling and replacing it with a royally pissed off tone. She held her hand out to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet and crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at him. Inu Yasha stared at her for a minute because he got a mental picture of the previous incident. Kagome waved her hand in front of his face and he shook his head to get the picture out of his mind.  
  
"Oh ya! Ok. I came in here the first time to apologise for yelling at you, and now im also apologising for coming in your room while you were changing." he hung his head as he said the last part because he couldn't look at her with out getting a mental image.   
  
"Fine. You're forgiven." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"I can tell that you're lying to me Kag." Inu Yasha said  
  
"Maybe I am but I accept your apology... that doesn't mean I have to stop being mad at you does it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"I guess you can be mad at me still but I'll have you know that as of this moment I'm crying tears of pain and anguish inside!" Inu Yasha said while pointing an accusatory finger at her. She looked at him with a pissed off expression which soon melted into a look of amusement. She broke down into a fit of giggles and hugged him. She did this partially because she wasn't mad at him anymore, but also because she was laughing so much that she was using him to keep her standing up. (A/N: I do this regularly... I don't always use a person but I usually have to have something holding me up.... it's sad. I'm ashamed.) Inu Yasha grinned 'It worked like a charm!' he thought knowing that he was forgiven and also knowing that he was being used as a support system. He guided her out of the closet and sat her down on her bed. He kissed her on the top of the head and turned around to leave. She grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her.  
  
"You do know that you're forgiven right?" she asked  
  
"Of course I do! You wouldn't hug me if you were still mad at me would you?" he assured her and turned around again. This time she let him leave and watched him close the door behind him. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed and fell asleep. 5 minutes later Miroku opened the door and carried in a sleeping Sango and layed her down on her bed. On his way out he turned off the light and shut the door. He walked back to his room and flopped onto his own bed. He turned to face Inu Yasha who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You make up with Kagome?" he inquired  
  
"Yup." Inu Yasha stated  
  
"Did you have to pull the 'tears' line?" Miroku asked  
  
"Yup." Inu Yasha replied again... still not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
  
"Well tell me what happened!" Miroku demanded  
  
"I went into her room and I didn't know she was changing so I kind of walked in on that..." Inu Yasha began  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!" Miroku exclaimed  
  
"Ya I know.... Don't get any thoughts! I'm not telling you what she looks like naked!" Inu Yasha cut Miroku off before he asked the 'forbidden' question  
  
"Fine! Continue." Miroku pouted  
  
"Ok so she screamed and ran into the closet and I came in here and went through my closet into hers and tripped over her because she was sitting on the floor. Fully clothed. Then she helped me up and i apologised and she said she was still mad at me but she accepted my apology. Then I had to pull the 'tears of pain and anguish' line and she hugged me. She was using me as a support thing... but she wasn't mad anymore so i got back on her good side and got a hug out of it!" Inu Yasha sighed and continued staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Is there something that you're not telling me my dear friend?" Miroku asked lightly, knowing what Inu Yasha was going to say  
  
"I think I'm starting to like her..... more than just as a friend... ya know?" Inu Yasha said, worried that Miroku might laugh at him  
  
"Well I knew THAT!" Miroku said "It's OBVIOUS!"  
  
"What?!? It is?!? So you already knew?" Inu Yasha asked, finally taking his eyes off the ceiling and sitting up to look at Miroku incredulously  
  
"Ya! Of course I knew! You get this new soft side to you when you're around lady Kagome. I think she might like you too....." Miroku pondered  
  
"You do?" Inu Yasha inquired, interested for once in something his life long friend had to say.  
  
"I think she might..... I could get my dearest Sango to find out for you." Miroku proposed.  
  
"You think she would? Don't you think she'd like freak out a bit?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"Of course she would! She wants Kagome to be happy and if she can she will do anything to make it happen!" Miroku assured his friend  
  
" No I mean will she listen to you?" Inu Yasha asked.   
  
"I resent that too!!!" Miroku exlaimed and threw a pillow at him. Inu Yasha laughed and put Miroku's pillow on top of all his pillows and flopped back on them, Miroku scowled at his loss of one of his pillows.  
  
"What about you? What's happening with you and Sango?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"She's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me in my life!" Miroku sighed as he pictured Sango's face. "She may think she hates me but I can tell she's falling for me too!" Miroku said  
  
"I'm sure she's falling hard for you. Every girl loves to be groped every five minutes by someone who is practically a stranger." Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't help it! I love the fire that sparks in her eyes when I grope her. She gets all red in the face and her eyes go a darker shade of brown... It's gorgeous!" Miroku explained in a daze. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and turned over to face his back to Miroku knowing that he was going to go into a huge rant at how perfect Sango was.   
  
"Her hair is so beautiful! It's down to her waist and it looks so soft and i just want to touch it and...."  
  
Inu Yasha tuned him out and went to sleep leaving Miroku to talk to himself.  
  
1:00 am  
  
"Sango? Are you awake?" Kagome asked as she poked her friend  
  
"I am now." Sango said edgily  
  
"Good I need to talk to you."   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well you haven't given me a chance to tell you yet have you?"   
  
" Guess not... TALK!"   
  
"Ok. Before I fell asleep I was all mad at him and stuff right?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Well he came in to apologised and I was kinda in the process of changing..." Kagome said as she turned red  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango exlaimed  
  
"Ya I know... How embarassing!! It was horrible! ok. Then I screamed and I dove into the closet and I got fully clothed. Then a couple seconds later he came in from his closet and he tripped over me... it was HILARIOUS! So I helped him up and he apologised and I was like 'whatever' and then we decided that I would forgive him but I could still be mad at him. And then he did the cutest thing EVER! He was like ' Ok but I'll have you know that I'm crying tears of pain and anguish inside' and I broke! I instantly forgave him, and I wasn't mad or anything, and I kinda collapsed on him. I gave him a hug and I partially used him to keep me standing because I was laughing so much I was afraid I'd fall over. Then he led me to my bed and he kissed my head and left... I was so happy afterwards..... I don't even know why! I used to be all like 'Dude! I got a new friend!' except now I'm starting to like him I think..... Am I crazy?" Kagome asked worried at what her friend might say.  
  
"Of course you're NOT crazy!!!" Sango exclaimed  
  
"I'm not?" Kagome asked  
  
"No! I've known that you like him since you first laid eyes on him! You go all weird..... not weird but different than usual... you know?" Sango tried to explain what she meant to Kagome but wasn't getting very far  
  
"I think I get it.... I act differently around him than I would like around Miroku or something?" Kagome asked  
  
"Ya! You never acted like this around Hojo!" Sango said  
  
"HOJO!!!! Oh My GOD! I didn't even say good bye to him and I'm already going after another guy!!! OH MY GOD! I'M SUCH A SLUT!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted and Sango clamped a hand over her mouth   
  
"Shut UP! Do you want to wake up the guys?!?!" Sago whispered crankily  
  
"Oops... But I didn't break up with him yet!! What am I going to do?" Kagome ranted.  
  
"Break up with him then." Sango stated as if it were the simplest thing ever.  
  
"It's not that easy..... He told me that he loved me last month...."  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?!" Sango shouted recieving a hand over her mouth as well.  
  
"Shut up! No I didn't tell you because I didn't feel the same way and I didn't want there to be a big thing and now there's going to be a huge thing because I'm going to break up with the first guy who's ever told me that he loves me..... GOD! Why is life so HARD!!!" Kagome exclaimed frustratedly  
  
"Ok here's the plan. Call Hojo tomorrow and tell him you want to take a break. If he says something like 'How long?' then be like permanently. It's blunt but necessary... if you want to after Inu Yasha that is." Sango offered  
  
"I'm too scared... What if he cries?"   
  
"Hojo cries?!?!" Sango exclaimed  
  
"Yes! He did the last time he took something I said wrong.... It wasn't pretty. If he cries then I'm going to cry and then there'll be a big cryfest!!! It won't be fun." Kagome gushed  
  
"You've got me and the guys to comfort you ok? He won't cry though... and if he does I'll take the phone from you and I'll fix him..." Sango said   
  
"ok... I'll do it tomorrow..... BUT you have to be there with me." Kagome said  
  
"Of course I'll be there! Why would I let my best friend sit there and deal with this situation all by herself when I could be there..... like a coach!" Sango laughed Kagome giggled with her.  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep now. Night Sango!" Kagome said as she turned over to sleep  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"Ya?" Kagome asked as she turned back to face Sango  
  
"Ummmm..... I think I might be in the same situation as you..." Sango said quietly  
  
"What? You don't have a boyfriend..... OH!!!! You think you might be starting to like some one too...... WAIT! There's only one guy that you've spent enough time with that you might start liking him.... do you like Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Inu Yasha!!!" Sango shuddered at the thought  
  
"Who then....... MIROKU!!!!!! Oh MY GOD! YOU LIKE MIROKU!!!!!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! You'll wake up the guys and then they'll know!!!!" Sango whispered agrily  
  
"Well that's the point isn't it? You won't get anywhere if he doesn't know!!! He likes you too so where's the problem?" Kagome asked  
  
"He does?" Sango asked  
  
"Where the hell have you been these past couple of days!!!!! OF COURSE HE DOES!!!! Holy crap! Why do you think he flirts constantly and gropes you all the time?! GEEZ SANGO!! You're slow when you're tired!" Kagome exclaimed  
  
"I know, I know... HOLY CRAP! We'd better get to sleep! It's like 2:00am!! JEEZ!! Night Kagome!" Sango said as she turned over to go to sleep. Kagome did the same but she didn't know that the only reason Sango did that was because her face was turning the same shade as a tomato! 


	5. Chapter 5

HIHI!!! I FIXED IT!!!! lol! I had to delete the story and then re-load it.... BUT IT WORKED!!!! Sorry bout the evilness of it... it probably didn't make much sense huh? well it's all better now! again thanks to all my reviewers.... you guys are AWESOME! lol! I feel so LOVED! especially the people that were like 'stop dissing yourself!' I felt very loved! lol! well I'll stop wasting space now ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... just my characters!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Next Day  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku woke up at around 10:00 and were patiently waiting for the girls to wake up... because they had made them breakfast! Some how they had managed to not burn down the entire hotel making it too! They had made eggs, bacon and pancakes.   
  
"If this doesn't make them love us forever I don't know what will!" Miroku joked happily. Inu Yasha grinned back at him. Suddenly they heard a loud yawn from the door and Sango walked into the kitchen wearing her cow print pajamas still and walked straight to the coffee machine before anything. After she got her coffee she turned around and nearly dropped it. The table was set beautifully and there was a full breakfast on it. She put her coffe down on the table and turned to face Miroku.  
  
"You did this?" Sango asked  
  
"Yup!" Miroku chirped (A/N: CHIRP!!!! sorry im a tad hyper!!)   
  
"But the hotel isn't on fire....." Sango pondered  
  
"We did a small incident but we fixed it before anything bad happened." Miroku said pointing to a oven mitt.   
  
"Why would you need an oven mitt for this?" Sango inquired pointing at the breakfast.  
  
"We made muffins for later.... but they're not done yet.... the first batch got a bit burnt..." Miroku said sheepishly. Suddenly Sango threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He was too shocked to grope her though and she noticed but didn't say anything. Just continued hugging him, and after she let him go she sat down at the table and let Miroku pile food on her plate. Kagome walked in a couple of minutes later wearing a white spagetti strap that said 'Cutie' on it and a pair of baby blue shorts that had 'Cutie' and 'Angel' and 'Princess' written all over it. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at Sango for a second, then at Miroku, and finally at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha actually held her gaze and walked over to her to escort her to the table.  
  
"What.... huh? I'm confused!!" Kagome stuttered  
  
"It's early I don't expect you to be as sharp as usual Kag." Inu Yasha said as he pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and looked in awe as Inu Yasha piled her plate with food too. She hesitated to pick up her fork and eat something when she noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Nothing! We just want to know what you think of our cooking." Miroku explained  
  
"Wait. YOU cooked this? I thought that this was room service!!!" Kagome exclaimed and jumped up from her chair. Inu Yasha pushed her back down into her chair and held her there.  
  
"It's safe. If Sango's not dead yet you'll live." Inu Yasha assured her  
  
"Ok...." Kagome glared at everyone as she took her first bite. When she tasted it she liked it and dove in.   
  
"I think she might like it." Sango said, Miroku and Inu Yasha just nodded having never seen the girly, and perfect Kagome eat like a pig.   
  
'Woah.... what a change..... I think I like morning Kagome......' Inu Yasha thought. Miroku was thinking something along the same lines but more perverted. Kagome soon finished and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Oww. I ate too much... You guys aren't allowed to cook anymore.... it causes me too much pain!" Kagome groaned since she now had a stomach ache. She got up and Hugged Miroku for like 5 seconds, her way of thanking him, and then she hugged Inu Yasha for much longer. Neither of them noticing that Sango and Miroku were staring at them both with knowing looks on their faces. The two finally let go of each other and Kagome walked to the door. Sango realised where she was going and ran to the door to try and beat her there. Kagome was faster though, she ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the shower. She fell against the door in laughter when she heard Sango get to the door and pound on it for a second and then turn back to the kitchen. She stalked in and slumped into her chair. Then she noticed that the guys were laughing at her.  
  
"HEY! What are you laughing at?" Sango demanded  
  
"You guys do that EVERY day and Kagome always wins... why do you bother?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I bother because I might actually win someday..." Sango said degectedly. This got the guys laughing again. Sango sighed and walked into the living room to go watch T.V.   
  
Back in the kitchen Inu Yasha and Miroku started cleaning up the mess they'd made while still laughing at Sango. Suddenly they heard singing from the bathroom.   
  
"There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in  
  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope." Kagome sang.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Miroku and gaped at him. He didn't know that Kagome could sing....  
  
'WOW!!! That girl's got some MAD SKILLS!' (A/N: LOL LIZZY!!!!!) thought Inu Yasha, and Miroku thought something along the same lines except more perverted again... (A/N: That kid's got a dirty mind! lol!) Sango walked into the kitchen searching for more coffee when she saw the guys' expressions.   
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
"We just heard Kagome singing..... wow." Miroku said   
  
"She's got an awesome voice huh?" asked Sango. Inu Yasha nodded because he didn't think he could form any words right now. He was in a state of shock. Kagome came out of the bathroom and darted into her room, because she forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom... again. Sango dashed for the bathroom and turned on the water. A couple minutes later Kagome came out of her room wearing a green shirt with 'SHOPAHOLIC' written across it in yellow letters, and a pair of overalls with the straps hanging down. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a pair of gold hoop earrings with a matching necklace on. Inu Yasha was still in a stste of awe and his jaw kind of dropped when he saw her, so over all he looked pretty stupid. Kagome walked over to him and closed his mouth for him, since he was apparently unable to.   
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked  
  
"Ya?"   
  
"umm... How come we didn't know you could sing?" Miroku asked. Kagome blushed a bit and answered with a shrug.   
  
"Sing. Please?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome blushed again  
  
"Not right now.... I don't know what to sing and I feel kinda funny doing it like this.... Sorry." Kagome said sheepishly. Inu Yasha frowned for a minute and then thought of exactly the right thing to say.  
  
"I'm crying tears of pain and anguish inside now." He took her hand and looked right into her eyes when he said it too. She blushed madly and dropped his had and dashed into her room.   
  
'Oh shit. What did I do wrong?' thought Inu Yasha as he quickly chased after her. He knocked on the door again. (A/N: He seems to want to get into her room a lot doesn't he? hmmm......) She opened the door but is covering her face with a pillow. He grabs the pillow and finds her hiding behind her hair.  
  
"The world is a very hairy place." is all she says. He brushes her hair away from her face and discovers that her face is beet red with embarassment.  
  
"Why are you blushing so much Kag?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I'm not used to having people stare at me in awe..... it was a tad overwhelming.... sorry I ran away" she says sheepishly  
  
"No problem.... We're just not used to having such a beautiful voice in our midst...." Inu Yasha explains  
  
"Well you just wait until you hear Sango sing! The girl is amazing!!! Seriously! She's better than me any day!!!" Kagome gushed as she sat down on her bed, her blush starts to disappear slightly. Inu Yasha joins her on the bed and is about to say something whe Sango bursts into the room in only a towel.She shrieks and Kagome covers Inu Yasha's eyes and steers him towards the door. From inside the room they hear Sango mumbling - fairly loudly - about how she can't escape the perverts. They turn around and Miroku is staring at the door and there was a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Eww!!!!! MIROKU! DROOL!!! Gross!!!!" Kagome shouted and took cover behind Inu Yasha. Miroku wiped away the drool but didn't stop staring at the door... then the drool came back. Kagome made a noise that indicated disgust and Inu Yasha punched Miroku, bringing him out of his stuppor. Miroku rubbed his arm and glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oww!!!! Don't DO that!!!" Miroku whined. Kagome giggled from behind Inu Yasha and came out of hiding just in time to be run over by Miroku, who didn't realise she was coming out of hiding, was trying to get past Inu Yasha. Kagome shrieked and fell over. She was like a foot from the ground when Inu Yasha caught her. Miroku landed on Kagome though. Causing her to yelp in pain as his full weight hit her in the stomach. Inu Yasha pulled her up and let Miroku fall to the floor. Inu Yasha held onto Kagome as she got over the weight of Miroku putting his hands out to brake his fall.... only to have them connect with Kagome's stomach. Kagome turned around in Inu Yasha's arms to face Miroku, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, to glare at him. 'If looks could kill I'd die a thousand deaths.... at the hands of Lady Kagome AND of Inu Yasha..... Holy shit.... someone has to remind me to not do that EVER again!' Miroku thought. Sango suddenly opened the door to her room and came out into the hall to see: Inu Yasha holding Kagome while glaring at Miroku, Kagome in Inu Yasha's arms and also glaring at Miroku, and poor Miroku sitting cross legged on the floor cringing because of all the glares he was getting.   
  
"What did I miss?" Sango asked. When Miroku heard her voice he pounced on her and hugged her legs.   
  
"My dear Sango please save me! They're trying to kill me!!" Miroku pleaded to Sango. She just chuckled and tried to walk away but soon found she couldn't move... Then she realised something... she was wearing a skirt.   
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at Miroku who was currently staring up her skirt. She slapped him and stood beside Inu Yasha and Kagome and glared with them. Miroku seemed to notice that he'd lost the one person who could save him.... and dashed for his room. Sango followed and pounded on the door when he locked her out.   
  
"HOUSHI!!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR IMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!" she demanded  
  
"I'm sorry my dearest Sango but until you are prepared to NOT kill me I'm afraid I cannot open this door. I'm sorry my dearest! It's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion." (A/N: LOL LIZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I NEED TO CHANGE MY SCREEN NAME TO THAT!!!) Miroku said in a surprisingly calm voice. Suddenly....  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!! INU YASHA!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed in a very feminine manner from in the room. Sango ran to her room and into Kagome's closet and out through Inu Yasha's closet. Only to be greeted by the most hilarious sight she'd ever seen in her life. Miroku was huddled in a corner with Inu Yasha blocking his escape... and Inu Yasha had some of Kagome's mousse in his hand. Then he smeared it all over Miroku's face. Then he turned to Kagome who opened a container of mascera. Inu Yasha glared evilly and picked Miroku up by the arm and pinned him to the wall. Then he motioned Kagome to come and attack Miroku with as much make-up as she had. Which was a lot. When she finished Sango was on the ground laughing and Kagome could barely contain her laughter as she attacked Miroku with make-up. She added the last touch by spraying him with some of her perfume. Inu Yasha was now laughing as well. As soon as she finished with Miroku, Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. She had to lean on Inu Yasha for support. Miroku started cursing them all and Inu Yasha finally let him go to stand up straight and be a better support for Kagome. Miroku stood in the middle of the room glaring daggers at all three of them. He then grabbed Kagome's bag of make-up and walked over to one of the windows and held it out over the street below. Kagome stiffened like a board. She no longer needed Inu Yasha's support. She walked slowly over to Miroku applying a fake smile on her way over. She tilted her head slightly to the side and said in the sweetest, sugar covered voice anyone had ever heard:  
  
"Miroku hunny? Do you like being a man? Because I can end that if you don't give me back my make-up, whether you like it or not." Miroku stared at her in pure terror and threw the make-up bag at her and ran from the room screaming like a little girl. Kagome burst out laughing and so did Inu Yasha and Sango. A couple of minutes later they went to look for Miroku and found him sitting in the bottom of the shower with his hands covering himself... it was a sad sight... the three people that weren't being pathetic sighed and walked away. They were ashamed to know him.   
  
Kinda odd...... I was gunna put a bit of fluff in here but I forgot.... oops! I'll try to do it in the next chapter. They're going to do thier next challenge next! ooh!!! Can someone give me some ideas of what to do for all the challenges? I have a couple... but not enought to last throughout the whole story..... I think this is going to be a long one... lol! I talk a lot... I promise to update ASAP but I need to get writing in order to do that! so TTFN!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people!!!! I haven't updated in a while cuz I've been having an EXTREME case of writers block..... it wasn't fun.... but I FINALLY got over it and the result is a BRAND SPANKING NEW CHAPTER!!!! lol! sorry about the grammar again.... but you'll be ok if there's a couple mistakes! lol! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... [pouts]   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Next Challenge  
  
The group of four companions made their way down to the lobby to go to their next challenge. All four of them wondering what it would be... and hoping... more like praying that it wouldn't be something stupid. They all sat down in the lobby and waited for John to come and get them. He had told them to wear something that they wouldn't mind if it got a little dirty... This worried Kagome and Sango because they both didn't want ANY of thier clothes to get dirty. They'd eventually decided on a pair of dark jeans and a plain t-shirt. Kagome's being red and Sango's purple. The guys had an easier time.... most of their clothes they didn't mind if they got dirty. Inu Yasha settled on a pair of jeans and a green muscle shirt, Miroku had a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt on. They were all talking about how they didn't want to be up yet (mostly Kagome and Inu Yasha) because today they had to wake up earlier to get to the challenge which started at 9:00.  
  
"Why does it have to start this early?!" Kagome whined  
  
"I know! We should still be asleep!" Inu Yasha complained  
  
"Would you guys shut up for once in your lives?" Sango asked crankily... she didn't like it either but you didn't see her complaining did you?  
  
"Dearest Sango is right! You two need to go to bed earlier or something! You always wake up last... which is around 1:00 mind you and then you complain about being tired!" Miroku said exasperatedly. Suddenly John appeared beside Kagome and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Morning kids!" John said happily  
  
"Somebody's chipper..." mumbled Inu Yasha under his breath, but Kagome heard him and glared. She allowed herself to be pulled up by John and walked away with Miroku and Sango following. She turned her head and looked at Inu Yasha who hadn't moved from the couch yet.  
  
"Are you coming Inu Yasha?" she asked worried that he was mad at her.  
  
"Ya I'm coming. You people ever heard of waiting?" Inu Yasha asked edgily as he fell into step beside Kagome. Kagome smiled at him and dropped John's arm to hook onto his. Inu yasha got a smug look on his face and they continued to walk to the limo. In the limo Kagome fell asleep on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Everyone was shocked that Inu Yasha wasn't unconcious too. When they finally arrived Inu Yasha was left with the task of waking up Kagome.  
  
"Kag?" he asked quietly. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like '5 more minutes' Inu Yasha chuckled and poked her lightly in the stomach. She jumped and opened her eyes a bit.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she said in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Come on Kag! You have to get up so we can do this challenge thing!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome shot up and hit her head on Inu Yasha's   
  
"OW!!!" they both screamed, grabbing thier heads in pain.  
  
"Thanks Inu Yasha. I really needed a headache today!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"So did I Kag..." Inu Yasha said just as sarcastically as she did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car and down to where everyone was gathered. Today there were 2 new people though. Kagome walked right up to them and was very friendly.  
  
"Hi! My name's Kagome Higurashi! What's yours?" she asked nicely.  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru Testaiga, and this is Kagura Mellioni."(A/N: I couldn't think of a last name for her.... sorry!) said one of the two new people. He was tall and had REALLY long silver, almost white hair and honey brown, almost amber eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt and red shorts with black running shoes on. The girl beside him had jet black shoulder length hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes were as red as fire and she wore a black shirt and red kahkis.(sp?!?!) Inu Yasha stood behind Kagome with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.  
  
"SESSHOMARU! Is that you?!?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed  
  
"INU YASHA!" Sesshomaru said loudly, with no emotion in his face. The two guys dove for each other and embraced each other in a big hug. Kagome was shocked.... actually everyone was. When the two broke apart they noticed the strange looks they were getting so they went and stood beside thier respective partners. They both cleared their throats and fidgeted uncomfortably.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Kagome. The guys slightly blushed and Inu Yasha started to explain to her.  
  
"Sesshomaru and I are brothers and he went to live with my dad after my parents got divorced, while I stayed with my mom... that was like 5 years ago... and this is the first time I've seen him since!" Inu Yasha said excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well why don't you guys catch up after the challenge then?" Kagome offered. The guys raised their eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"Sure why not?" Inu Yasha said  
  
"It would be good to get to know my little brother all over again.... see what a mess he's made with his life with out me here to guide him!" Sesshomaru joked. The group laughed and suddenly stopped when John came over to them with the rest of the group in tow.   
  
"Good Morning kids!" he exclaimed  
  
"Good morning John." The group all said with an extreme lack of enthusiasm. He didn't notice though....  
  
"Welcome to your 2nd challenge! This challenge is called 'Save me!' ok?" John explained, everyone nodded.  
  
"What's going to happen is that each team is going to be split up. Each pair's names will be put in a hat and two pairs will be drawn. Those two pairs will be a team for today. Just today though! ok! All of your names are in this hat and I'll draw them out one by one now..." he said as he put his hand in the hat.  
  
"The first team consists of Inu Yasha and Kagome..... and Kouga and Kikyo!" John said excitedly. All four of them stood there shocked.... then Kikyo jumped on Inu Yasha squealing about how they got to be on the same team. Kagome tried to pry her off of him but she got grabbed around the waist from behind. It was Kouga! He turned her around in the circle of his arms and tried to kiss her! When Inu Yasha saw this he threw Kikyo on the ground and pounced on Kouga... bringing Kagome down with them. So poor Kagome was squished between Inu Yasha and Kouga. (A/N: not a bad place to be...... lol!!!)  
  
"KOUGA!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha screamed at him.   
  
"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN DOG BREATH!!!" Kouga screamed back.... meanwhile poor Kagome was being squished still and was wimpering. Suddenly Inu Yasha noticed that Kagome was there and jumped up. He helped her up and started apologising profusely. Kagome was just sitting there nodding and saying that she wasn't mad she just wanted to sit down... except he wasn't paying attention... he was too busy apologising to realise that she wasn't mad.   
  
"INU YASHA! I accepted your apology now SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"uh.... ok?" Inu Yasha said sheepishly. Kouga got up and punched Inu Yasha in the eye. Kagome screamed and dropped to the ground with him to see if he was ok... he was unconcious.   
  
"KOUGA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched as she pulled Inu Yasha's head into her lap. smoothing his hair away from his face. The entire group gathered around them and started asking if he was all right. Kagome lost it.  
  
"GET LOST!" she screamed at everyone. This apparently woke up Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oww! Kag did you have to yell?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Are you ok?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Ya.. I'm fine... I might get a bit of a bruise.... WHERE IS THAT DUMBASS!?!" Inu Yasha shouted, he tried to sit up but Kagome pulled him back down.  
  
"Stop it you two!!! I don't like being fought over! It's really annoying! It causes physical pain too." She said as she fixed Inu Yasha's bangs again. John suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
"We've got a challenge to do here folks!" he said. Everyone nodded and followed him to the challenge site. Kagome helped Inu Yasha to his feet and they walked somewhat behind everyone else.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Kagome asked, still concerned.  
  
"Ya I'm fine! I can do this challenge and I'm gunna make sure we win too..." he said as he wraped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a one armed hug. When they finally reached the site, Kouga gave Inu Yasha a death glare because he was touching Kagome. Each of the teams stood together and waited for instructions.  
  
"OK! You will choose one person to not participate in today's challenge first off. That person must come and stand over here on this platform." John explained. Kagome, Jessica, Seraphim, and Shippo went to stand on the platform.   
  
"OK! Now that that's out of the way! You guys get to do an obstacle course!The first person in the team has to run through tires, and climb a wall. At the top will be the second person on the team. The first person has to tag the second person before they can leave. The second person has to climb down the wall and walk accross a pole, of 30 metres in length. Then at the end of the pole the third person will be tagged and the third person has to swing over a pit of mud, then run to the finish line." John explained. Everyone nodded in understanding and chose what part of the race they would each be running. When everyone was in their places John elaborated why this challenge was called 'Save me!'   
  
"Will you four please come and join me on top of this platform here please?" he asked. They climbed up to another platform that was 50 feet from the ground. Kagome looked over the edge and screamed.... she was TERRIFIED of heights! She hid behind Jessica and kept repeating over and over:  
  
"I want down! I want down!" John smiled reassuringly at her and told everyone what would happen to our poor fourth team members.  
  
"Our lovely fourth members will be hanging on ropes from this platform... 50 feet from the ground. They will be perfectly safe because they will have harnessess and we will have trained personel here at all times." John shouted to the others standing on the ground. Inu Yasha glared at him and looked ahead instead of up at John. The trained people started to put everyone into thier harnesses. Kagome almost started crying. Seraphim already was crying a little bit. When they were all on their harnesses they were attached to cables and suspended in the air... That's when Kagome started crying.   
  
"Please let me down! I'm REALLY scared!" Kagome shouted to the trained personel. They just shook thier heads. Seraphim was having a giant fit beside Kagome. Kagome took her hand and squeezed it. Together they cried. Meanwhile on the ground John was setting everyone up to start. Sango, Kikyo, Andrew, and Rin were in the first position, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Jolene were in the second position, and Inu Yasha, Mike, Kagura, and Darrin were in the third position. (A/N: group 1: Inu Yasha/ Kagome/ Kikyo/ Kouga Group 2: Sango/ Miroku/ Mike/ Jessica group 3: Sesshomaru/ Kagura/ Shippo/ Rin group 4: Andrew/ Jolene/ Darrin/ Seraphim. just to clear that up in case I forgot to put it in here....) John stood beside the starting line and waved a flag to indicate that the race had started. Kikyo automatically tripped into the tires, but Sango zoomed through them, Rin took them rather slow but made it without falling over, and Andrew had no troubles at all. When they reached the climbing wall Kikyo made it up relly fast and tagged Kouga, Sango did it fairly fast but she didn't get there before Kikyo. Rin made it up there fairly fast and tagged Sesshomaru. Andrew zoomed up the wall and tagged Jolene. Kouga jumped off of the platform, not even bothering with the rope you were supposed to use, and tried to run across the pole... but it didn't work and he had to start over. Miroku climbed down the wall fairly fast and ran across the pole with ease. Sesshomaru also jumped off of the wall and walked carefully across the pole. Jolene took her time going down the wall and carefully ran across the pole. Each person eventually tagged their partner and the people in third position took off for the mud pits. Inu Yasha flew across it with no trouble, Mike swang across with a bit of a balance problem when he got off but he didn't fall. Kagura made it half way across and fell in... in her second attempt she made it safely across, and Darrin flew across just like Inu Yasha. It was down to the 100 meter race to the finish line. Inu Yasha and Mike were neck in neck... until Inu Yasha burst ahead with a hidden amount of energy... that he got when he looked up at Kagome.... Inu Yasha won the final race and Mike came in second, Darrin third and finally Kagura. Instead of stopping Inu Yasha ran up the stairs to the platform where Kagome was being taken down from her harness. As soon as she could escape she ran to him and cried. Inu Yasha held her while she cried and whispered over and over:  
  
"It's ok... I'm here... Don't worry...." Kagome just continued crying. Seraphim was crying too. Except Darrin wasn't there yet. He was on his way and as soon as he got there she ran into his arms and balled her eyes out on his shoulder. Inu Yasha lead Kagome down the stairs and to the rest of the group. Sango gave her a big hug and kept telling her that she was sorry that she had to do that. Kouga pushed everyone out of his way and grabbed Kagome's arm rather roughly and turned her around to face him.   
  
"Kagome! Are you all right?" he asked, she glared at him and turned away.  
  
"Leave me alone Kouga." She said coldly. Kouga took a step back in disbelief... he'd never been shot down like that before...  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, royally pissed off.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! GO AWAY!" she shouted. Inu Yasha pulled her back into his arms and she was shaking in anger. John suddenly appeared out of no where and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey! Hey! No need to shout! Well I've got the updated points now. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have 29 points. Kikyo, Kouga, Andrew, and Jolene have 24 points. Darrin, Seraphim, Shippo and Rin have 8 points. And finally Mike, Jessica, Sesshomaru, and Kagura have 6 points. Your limos will be here shortly... don't worry there are new drivers so there won't be any speeding. See you in four days!" he said as he walked away. Kouga glared at Inu Yasha and grabbed Kikyo's arm and walked away. Andrew and Jolene followed them and they all got into the first limo and drove off. Darrin, Serapim, Shippo, and Rin did the same, as did Mike, Jessica, Kagura and Sesshomaru. Before he left hough Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha exchanged phone numbers and what not. Then Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku got into the last limo. When they reached the hotel Kagome was calmed down again and everyone was talking amongst themselves.   
  
Up in the Room  
  
The group all sat around the living room, not really paying attention to what they were watching. All four of them were thinking about someone in the group.   
  
'I should ask Lady Sango about Kagome... it would help Inu Yasha... but I'll have to have him talk to my Sango... I love that girl...' Miroku thought  
  
'I hope Kagome is really all right... I can't believe that they did that to her! I knew I didn't like that John guy for a reason...' Inu Yasha thought  
  
'That was single scariest experience of my LIFE! I hate John! I can't believe he made me do that even though I was freaking out! Kouga didn't help either... how dare he punch Inu Yasha! What's his problem! Honestly!' Kagome thought.  
  
'I NEED to talk to Inu Yasha... I promised Kagome... ya... I'll do it now.... I hope he doesn't get weirded out...' Sango thought then she stood up.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked. Inu Yasha nodded and stood up. Kagome fell over because she was leaning on him.   
  
"Oof!! Hey! What's going on? I was just getting comfortable!" Kagome said obviously distressed.   
  
"I'll be right back Kag." Inu Yasha said and followed Sango into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok. I'm gunna cut to the chase. Do you like Kagome?" Sango demanded. Inu Yasha looked surprised.  
  
"It's that obvious huh? Miroku knew too..." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"HA! I TOLD HER!" Sango exclaimed in triumph. Inu Yasha's eyes widened.   
  
"She knows? Thank god! That'll make asking her out a lot easier..." Inu Yasha mumbled, Sango heard him though.  
  
"Ooh!!! You're going to ask her out?!?! Oh my god that's too cute!" she sqealed. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her and blushed a bit.  
  
"ok are we done?" he asked, eager to get back to Kagome.  
  
"Oh ya!" Sango said excitedly, she couldn't wait to tell Kagome! Both of them went back to the living room and found Kagome still with her head where it was when they left. Inu Yasha lifted her up and sat down again. She sighed in contentment as her head fell onto his shoulder again. Surprisingly Sagno laid her head on Miroku's shoulder as well. Instinctively both guys wraped thier arms around their girls and held them there...until they fell asleep...  
  
"They seem to do this to us a lot..." Miroku said... not that he was complaining.  
  
"Ya... Come on we have to put them in their beds... They'd kill us if we left them here." Inu Yasha said as he lifted up Kagome bridal style. Miroku followed suit and picked up Sango. The guys brought the girls to their room and laid them down. They turned off the light, closed the door, and went to watch T.V. As soon as the guys left Sango opened her eyes and smiled. Kagome opened one eye then the other. They both giggled quietly.   
  
"Kagome guess what!" Sango whispered excitedly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked  
  
"When I talked to Inu Yasha in the kitchen today he said that he did like you and that he was going to ask you out!!!" Sango whispered exstaticly.  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome said a little too loudly. Sango glared at her and then started smiling widely. Kagome shook her head in disbelief and then the information sunk in... Inu yasha liked HER! She broke out into a huge smile and started giggling quietly. Sango joined her and soon they started getting a little loud so they covered their faces with pillows and laughed their heads off.   
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked after she had finally finished her laughing spree.  
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Do you want me to find out if Miroku's going to ask you out too? Because I KNOW he likes you... he just thinks that you hate him..." Kagome explained  
  
"But I DON'T hate him!" Sango protested.  
  
"I know you don't but the problem is that he doesn't know you don't. I can tell him if you like..." Kagome offered.  
  
"Thanks Kagome... I don't want him to think that...." Sango said as her mind started to wander. Kagome realised that Sango had zoned and turned over to go to sleep for real this time.   
  
HEY! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to post it.... I had a monsterous case of writter's block.... it was HORRIBLE! I would sit staring at my computer for like an hour (that's an exageration) hoping for something to happen... it didn't work. I was sad. lol! Please review!!! TTFN!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kon'nichi wa!!!!! lol so hows everybody doing? I hope you didn't miss me that much! lol I'm very confident about your devotion to me huh? lol well sorry for the delay in the chapter..... again with the writers block! i swear the scientists should develop a cure for that! i can't believe they won't consider it an actual sickness!!! i would get outta school SO MUCH if they made it an actual illness.... ANYWHO! enough of my ramblings! sorry for the grammer and other such nonsense.... well ya... i got nothing else to say so ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha..... stupid lawyers found him in my closet....... I hate them for that.....  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kagome trudged into the kitchen for her coffee and sat at the table laying her head on it in exgastion..... she sat there staring at her mug for at least 10 minutes. Then Inu Yasha walked in and laughed at her because she was nearly asleep.   
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" Kagome mumbled sleepily. Inu Yasha picked up her cup and she automatically sat up fully awake. Inu Yasha chuckled and handed her the cup. She took it gratefully and chugged it.... then she sat there waving her hands in front of her mouth because she burnt her mouth. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Does that actually help?" he asked  
  
" YES!!!" shouted Sango who had just walked in. Miroku soon arrived with a big red hand print on his face. Kagome gave Sango a look and she just shrugged and sat down beside Inu Yasha.   
  
"Miroku can you toss me a cup of coffee?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and went to get her some coffee. When he brought it to her Kagome grabbed his arm and stood up.  
  
"Before you sit down I wanna talk to you, Miroku." she said pulling him out of the room. Not giving him a chance to get coffee. He pouted and followed her into the living room.  
  
"What is it Kagome? I didn't get any coffee and I'll probably have to make more... stupid Inu Yasha...." he mumbled the last part under his breath although she heard him perfectly.  
  
"ok 1) he's not stupid and 2) I need to talk to you about Sango." Kagome said as she leaned all her weight onto one foot. Miroku was a bit shocked to say the least. His eyes widened and he took a step back.   
  
"What about my dearest Sango?" he asked  
  
"Ok I was talking to her last night and she was freaking out because she thought that you hated her.... so ya. The whole point of this little talk is to inform you of the fact that she DOESN'T hate you... actually she kinda really likes you." Kagome ranted.  
  
"WHAT?!?! She doesn't hate me? But why does she slap me then? HANG ON A SECOND! Did you just say what I thought you said? Did you just say that she LIKES me? WOAH!!! That girl likes to play with my mind doesn't she? So if I asked her out she would say yes?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well DUH!!!" Kagome exclaimed, amused with his reation to this news. He shook his head and sat down on the couch.   
  
"Woah... that wasn't what I was expecting at all...." he mumbled to himself.   
  
"Kagome? Do you like Inu Yasha?" he asked. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Well that was random!" she said  
  
"Well I couldn't figure out a way to get to this subject so I just kinda blurted it out.... So do you?" he asked again. Kagome continued to blush and she burried her face in a pillow to hide it.  
  
"YOU DO DON'T YOU!" exclaimed Miroku as he pulled the pillow away from Kagome's face. Kagome just turned a deeper shade of red... now she looked like a smiling tomato...not one of her best looks. She slightly nodded and Miroku jumped in the air in happiness.  
  
"DUDE! That's awesome! Now me and my dearest Sango aren't going to be the only couple in this suite!" Miroku exlaimed. Kagome's eyes widened. She had now heard that Inu Yasha was going to ask her out from 2 people! 'That must mean it REALLY is true!!!' she thought. Then she started smiling like a maniac and jumping around with Miroku... until she heard Sango giggling from the doorway. She turned to her -still jumping- and glared... then her eyes widened as she watched Sango beckon Inu Yasha over to the door... unfortunatly she didn't stop in time. He saw her jumping around like a lunatic, with Miroku. Miroku didn't really have a clue what wsa going on and when she stopped jumping he stopped too, and turned around. His eyes widened and he threw a random blanket over his head. Kagome started to giglle, soon Sango joined in and then finally Inu Yasha chuckled lightly with them. Then all three of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Miroku peeped out of the blanket and glared at them.  
  
"Why does everyone always end up laughing at ME?" he asked  
  
"Because you're TOO funny!!" Kagome laughed, Miroku stuck his nose in the air and walked -with the blanket still on his head- to the kitchen to get his coffee, FINALLY.   
  
"INU YASHA YOU PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was suddenly heard from the kitchen and the remaining three in the living room burst out laughing again. Inu Yasha had drank all the coffee and left none for poor Miroku. (A/N: poor poor Miroku... lol)   
  
The Next Day   
  
Kagome was sleeping soundly in her bed -tangled in blankets- but soundly no less. She didn't look very peaceful because she was completely tangled in blankets and her face was half burried under a pillow... it wasn't a pretty sight. Suddenly somebody blew an air horn! She shot up in bed with her hair in literally EVERY direction and her eyes half open. She looked like the living dead! Suddenly her eyes focused on what was going on and she found that there was a video camera pointed at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and threw a pillow at the person behind the camera... who just happened to be Sango. (A/N: Why does that girl pick on Kagome so much?) Kagome glared at her and threw her blanket over her head.   
  
"When I can make a coherent thought I'm gunna kick your ass!!!" Kagome mumbled furiously. Sango just laughed her head off. Inu Yasha randomly appeared at the door glaring at both of them. He looked just as dishevelled as Kagome.   
  
"Ok. Who the hell is screaming?" he asked furiously. Kagome sheepishly raised her hand and jumped behind Sango for protection when Inu yasha started advancing on her looking livid.  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!" Kagome tried to defend herself. Sango suddenly bolted to the door and locked it behind her. Kagome pounded on the door to make Sango open it and shrunk down to the floor when Inu Yasha came within arms reach of her. Suddenly Inu Yasha picked her up over his shoulder and tossed her on the bed. He fell on the bed as well and fell asleep beside her. Soon after Kagome fell asleep too. Then the phone rang. Kagome shot up in bed making Inu Yasha's head fall off of her shoulder. (A/N: How did he get there?) She glared at the phone and swore that whoever was on the other end was going to get an earfull. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in a royally pissed off tone. The person on the other end happened to be John.  
  
"JOHN!" Kagome said in a falsly cheery voice. Then she started yelling at him for (1) Waking her up and (2) for making her do that challenge! All her screaming woke up Inu Yashaand he glared at her again. Then he realised who she was talking to and snatched the phone away from her and threw in his 2 cents on this little dispute -thoroughly scaring the crap out of John- and hung up on him before he could explain why he called. The poor guy called back and said they had to come down to the lobby for the first elimination. Inu Yasha hung up on him again and grumbled about how early it was all the way back to his room to get ready. Sango and Miroku were already ready and were watching the tape of 'Kagome's wake up call' over and over again, laughing their heads off each time they watched it. Kagome came out of the bathroom and glared at them both. She explained what was going on and they all went to stand by the door to wait for Inu Yasha. After a couple of minutes Kagome got fed up and went to yell at him. She marched over to his door and pounded on it.  
  
"HURRY UP INU YASHA!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"I'm comin'!!! I'm comin'!!!" he yelled back and came out of his room -running her over in the process- He caught her before she fell and held her up for a second. Untill she started blushing.  
  
"You're a clutz you know that?" he teased. She pouted and swatted him. They walked to where Sango and Miroku were standing... and they were kissing... Inu Yasha cleared his throat and they turned to him. Sango turned a deep DEEP red and Miroku shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around Sango in comfort. Kagome had burried her face in Inu Yasha's chest, shielding her from the sight of them like that. Sango did the same but her reason was that she didn't want them to see her red face.   
  
"Ok... Let's go before you guys start making out again." Inu Yasha said as he pulled Kagome to the door. Kagome swatted him again and Miroku punched him. They got on the elavator and went down to the lobby. When they got there everyone that was in the challenge was there and so was our dear friend John. Inu Yasha glared at him and started to walk towards him threateningly, that is untill Kagome latched onto his arm and pulled him away.   
  
"Don't kill him!" she wispered  
  
"Why not!" Inu Yasha demanded  
  
"Because I want revenge too! Not just you!" she said.   
  
Suddenly Kikyo apeared out of no where and latched onto Inu Yasha's other arm.   
  
"Hi Inu Baby!"she sqealed. Inu Yasha nearly hurled on the spot.   
  
"Kikyo GET LOST!" he shouted at her.  
  
"But Inu Baby don't you love me?" she asked  
  
"NO!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"Inu Baby! Give me another chance! Come on! I know you still love me! Please?" She pleaded while pressing her body onto his side. Kagome was fuming. NO WAY was Kikyo going o touch HER boyfriend!!! Well soon-to-be boyfriend!!! She tightened her grip on Inu Yasha's arm and tried to pull him away from Kikyo, to no avail. Kikyo had an iron grip on Inu Yasha's arm and wasn't showing any signs of letting go.   
  
"Kikyo get the hell away from me! You disgust me! And your futile attepts to get me back WON'T work because I have a new girlfriend!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kikyo's jaw dropped.   
  
"Who?" she asked quietly  
  
"Kagome you dumbass!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kikyo's head shot up and she started glaring at Kagome. Then all of a sudden she pounced on Kagome. She started throwing punches and kicks in every direction. She only managed to hit Kagome once. She punched her in the jaw. When she got hit Kagome shrieked and slapped Kikyo -hard- across the face. Inu Yasha was being held back from Kikyo by every guy present while all the girls were trying to hold back Sango. There was no one to stop the fight! Kikyo was currently sitting on the ground from the force of Kagome's slap. Kagome smirked and kicked her in the stomach then she turned around and started to walk towards Inu Yasha. Only then did the guys let him go. Suddenly Kikyo pounced again and jumped on Kagome's back choking her from behind. Inu Yasha charged at her and pried her off of his Kagome. He threw Kikyo to the ground and went to check if Kagome was alright. As soon as he reached her she toppled into his arms. She didn't cry. No she wouldn't give Kikyo the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She just stayed in his arms until Kikyo was standing with her team again. Only then did she make a move to stand alone. The only problem was that Inu Yasha wouldn't let her. Sango and Miroku stood in front of them making sure no one came too close. Suddenly John cleared his throat and clapped his hands.   
  
"Ok people! Now that that little ordeal is over we can get along with what you're here for! Today the first team will be eliminated! I'm sure you all know who that is but I'll have you know that after this elimination I won't be telling you how many points you have or how many points anything is worth! That way the elimination will be a surprise! So without further ado the first team eliminated from the challenge is...." John said and everyone held their breath waiting for his answer.... even though they all knew what it was in the first place.   
  
A/N: Ooh! CLIFFIE! lol you guys cam probly figure it out though cuz I wrote in the scores in the last chappie... if you don't kno DONT GO CHECK!!!! I want you to be surpised!! lol If you do end up checking... so be it but you'll ruin the surprise! lol well i PROMISE I won't take this long for the next chappie. i swear on my life that it wont take this long! look i'm gunna start writing it RIGHT NOW! so I'll have the next chappie up REALLY soon! i PROMISE! well im gunna go work on that now so TTFN!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kon'nichi wa!!!!! See i told you i wouldn't take so long! lol I think i'm over the writers block for the time being.... starts praying that it wont ever come back lets hope that works! lol thanx to all my reviewers and especially to TheUltimatePrankster for warning me not to swear on my life ever again.... im very sorry but i take that back... i dont kno how i can asssure you that it wont happen again you'll just have to trust me wont cha? lol well on with the chapter then!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... I'd have to be a VERY rich person to do that... and the fact of the matter is.... I'm just not that rich... pout  
  
"The first team eliminated is Mike, Jessica, Sesshomaru, and Kagura!" John said cheerfully. Mike and Kagura frowned and Jessica pouted a bit. Sesshomaru looked unfazed. (A/N: as usual...)   
  
"Please go back to your room and pack up your things you will be leaving at 6:00 tonight. That should give you enough time to pack and say goodbye to everyone. I'm soory that you have to leave but BYE BYE!!!" John exlaimed as he walked away.   
  
"I REALLY don't like that guy Inu Yasha said. everyone nodded in agreement. The group that was eliminated said goodbye to everyone. The girls giving everybody hugs and the guys shaking hands. Until Sesshomaru got to Inu Yasha... then there was a hug. (A/N: aww! brotherly love! aww! lol) Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru vowed that they'd talk as soon as this crazy thing was over. Then the group went to go pack their things up. Everyone else went back to their rooms. Inu Yasha was still holding onto Kagome as if she would dissapear if he let go. When they got back to the room they decided they would go swimming. So everyone got changed and went down to the pool. This time there was no running around like lunatics. They just went to the pool, calmly as a group of 4 teenagers could. Kagome and Sango sat on the edge and kicked the water at each other and the guys jumped over their heads -causing then to scream- and both did cannon balls. They splashed the girls in the process though.... both of them soon regreted it. The girls glared at them and jumped at them, successfully pushing them under the water. It was all fun and games... until Miroku somehow managed to untie one of the straps on Sango's bathing suit... uh oh.  
  
" I'm sorry my dearest Sango!!!! I swear on my life I didn't do it on purpose!!" Miroku tried to defend himself as Sango beat him to within an inch of his life.   
  
"Sango let him live! He didn't do it on purpose!" Kagome tried to defend poor Miroku (A/N: bout time SOMEONE was on his side huh?)   
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!! Dagger through my heart!!! To think that you would defend HIM instead of your best friend of like a million years! Dagger through my heart Kagome. A sharp and pointy dagger." Sango said while shaking her head in shame. Kagome frowned and yelped as Sango suddenly splashed her. She got out of the way just in time, hiding behind Inu Yasha. Therefore Inu Yasha got splashed... uh oh.   
  
"I am wet. I got splashed. KAGOME!!!!!" he bellowed. (A/N: i like that word bellow...teehee!!) Kagome yelped again and tried to swim away but Inu Yasha caught her foot.... and started tickling her.   
  
"AHH!!!! INU YASHA!!! STOP!!! AHH! THAT REALLY TICKLES!!!!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha just laughed at her. Since he still had a hold of her foot and she was balancing on one leg and shaking in laughter and there were waves.... Kagome fell. Face first into the water. This only made Inu Yasha laugh harder. Then she stood up. Her hair all around her, in front of her face, and she growled.... Inu Yasha got a bit creeped out to say the least. Then suddenly she jumped on him and pulled them both down into the water.   
  
"YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL MAN!!!!!!!!! That was SO mean!!! I could have DIED!!!" Kagome shreiked while punching him lightly.   
  
"As if I would let you die!" Inu Yasha laughed as he held her up. (she's got her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms round his neck.)  
  
"You SO would!" Kagome shouted  
  
"No I wouldn't! I like you too much." Inu Yasha said quietly. Kagome stoped her beating right in the middle of a punch and looked him square in the eye. 'I already knew that! It's just overwhelming to hear HIM say it...' Kagome thought. Then she bent down and kissed him. Suddenly they were both underwater and Sango and Miroku were laughing their heads off. Kagome's cheeks turned a very beet red color and she glared at them. Inu Yasha was a little pink but mostly he looked pissed off.   
  
"HEY! What was that for!!" he demanded  
  
"You guys interupted us so we had to return the favour." Sango explained from behind Miroku. (A/N: revenge is a btch....)  
  
"You guys have a total of 5 seconds to get out of here before i rip both of your heads off." Inu Yasha said in a low voice as he counted down on his fingers. When he got to 0 he swam at them faster than anybody Kagome had ever seen. Soon he walked over to Kagome dragging Miroku and Sango by the arms.   
  
"What shall we do with them?" he asked lightly.  
  
"I don't know.... Lock them out of the room for a coupe of hours?" she suggested. Inu Yasha nodded and dropped Miroku and Sango's arms only to pick up Kagome again and dash for the stairs. Thankfully Kagome had grabbed their towels on the way otherwise they would have dripped water over everything. They could hear Miroku and Sango runnning after them but Inu Yasha was much faster. He made it to the room and locked the door. Then he sat on the couch with Kagome in his lap. They resumed their kissing with Miroku and Sango pounding at the door. After bout 5 minutes Kagome sat back and raised an eyebrow at the door.   
  
"Do you think we should let them in?" she asked  
  
"WHAT! They interupted us and you want to let them do it AGAIN!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, Kagome pouted and made puppy eyes.  
  
"Please? I'm not letting them interupt because I stopped this first so we should let them in... besides they're making a lot of noise and someone might complain." she reasoned.  
  
"SO!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"So I'm letting them in!" Kagome yelled as she got off of him and walked to the door. Within seconds she was imobile again. Inu Yasha had his arms around her again holding her in place and started kissing her again. Kagome allowed him to kiss her for a bit but then she escaped his arms and opened the door. Where she found Miroku and Sango making out again. She shreiked and slammed the door again. The pounding on the door resumed and Kagome sat on the floor and pouted. Inu Yasha laughed and sat with her.   
  
"KAGOME!!! LET US IN NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed from outside.  
  
"Only if I never have to walk in on that again!!!" Kagome shouted back  
  
"I PROMISE!!! I SWEAR ON MIROKU'S LIFE!!" Sango shouted  
  
"HEY! WHY MY LIFE!?!?" Miroku demanded  
  
"Because you'd be willing to die for me that's why!" Sango shouted.   
  
"Fine I'll let you in.. But both of you better have your hands where i can see them and your faces better not be anywhere near each others!" Kagome ordered. Inu Yasha sighed and opened the door before they could promise that they were exactly as she asked. Sango and Miroku ran into the room, nearly trampling Kagome. (A/N: Poor girl she gets into these situations too much...) Inu Yasha pulled her out of the way before they could make her into a pancake.  
  
"HEY! There was a ME there!!!" Kagome shreiked, not seeming to care that she was once again in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
"Sorry Kagome..." Miroku and Sango said at the same time, both looking at the floor in shame.  
  
"You damn well better be!" she shouted, royally pissed off. Then she realsed where she was...  
  
"EEP!" she yelped as she jumped from his arms with a red face. Everybody snikered and she gave them a REALLY icey glare and stormed off to her room.  
  
"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...." Miroku mumbledd as he went to go play a video game. Inu yasha and Sango joined him and soon Kagome got sick of Sango's cheerleading and the guys' victory yells, so she came out to play too.   
  
"You guys are SO annoying you know that?" Kagome said as she picked up a controller.   
  
"Ya we knew that." Inu Yasha stated bluntly and then he challenged her to a round in 'Mortal Kobat 3' which Kagoe gladly accepted.  
  
"You're going DOWN buddy!" she shouted as she started to kick his ass.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Inu Yasha asked as he fought back and somehow started kicking her ass. Miroku was cheering him on and Sango was cheering for Kagome.  
  
"GO KAGOME!!!!" Sango screamed  
  
"NO GO INU YASHA!!!" Miroku screamed back  
  
"NO GO KAGOME!!!!" Sango screamed  
  
"NO INUYASHA!"   
  
"KAGOME"  
  
"INU YASHA"   
  
"YOU WANNA GO PAL!?!?!?!?!"   
  
"HELL YA! I'M GUNNA WHIP YOUR ASS!!!"   
  
WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!!!" Inu Yasha bellowed. Automatically Miroku and Sango shut up and glared at each other. (A/N: they're not really mad at each other this is just for fun... their play fighting! lol)   
  
Kagome ended up beating Inu Yasha but just barely. After the winner was announced Kagome stood up and did a happy/victory dance (A/N: LOL! I have a happy dance.... but it requires some sort of stick... i invented it in gym class... you guys dont really care do you....) and Inu Yasha playfully tackled her to the ground.  
  
"HEY!!!" she screamed as she got smushed under him.  
  
"Hay is for horses Kag!" Inu Yasha chuckled as he kept her pinned to the ground.   
  
"SANGO HELP ME! He won't get OFF!!" Kagome pleaded to Sango, but she was ignored because Sango was too engrossed in trying to kick Miroku's ass to really care.  
  
"HA! I WIN!! I WIN AND YOU LOSE!!!" Miroku suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, while doing a -very bad- impression of Kagome's little happy/victory dance. Sango punched him in the stomach and sat on the couch and pouted. She still didn't seem to care that Kagome was being pinned to the ground. Inu Yasha finally got off of Kagome and decided to go sit on the balcony again. Kagome followed him and stood by the door as he leaned over the railing. He knew she was there though.  
  
"The water is like glass..." he said, she walked to his side and leaned over too.   
  
"Ya... it's so pretty!" she squealed, he chuckled at her girliness and wrapped an arm around her. Little did the couple know that Miroku and Sango were watching them from the doorway.   
  
"When do you think they'll finally get together?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Soon... or else I'm gunna just declare that they are going out. They take too long!" Sango whispered back. Miroku snickered a bit and they both hid behind the wall as Inu Yasha turned his head in their direction. He could have sworn he heard laughter over there. He dissmissed the thought and continued to stare at the ocean with Kagome.  
  
THATS ALL FOLKS! lol how did you like this chappie? i was laughing my head off while writing it though... i was WAY too hyper.... it wasnt pretty... please review! I'll love you forever!!! lol i say that a lot dont i? meh watever! lol well ill update again soon! i promise! well until next time TTFN!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

ALOHA!!! hows everybody been? im EXTREMELY happy because you guys are like TOTALLY awesome!!! I have like 30 something reviews!! YAY!! we ought to have a party.... that would be GREAT! lol well thank you to everybody that reviewed! i feel so loved! Thank you all!!!! lol well on with the story then!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... 'pout'  
  
On The Balcony  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome are still standing on the balcony looking at the sunset on the water. Every few minutes one would sigh in contemptment and Kagome would -once in a while- point out how gorgeous it was.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, out of the blue. Kagome looked up at him in response. Suddenly The rose by Bette Milder started playing out of nowhere. Inu Yasha glared at the door knowing that Miroku and Sango were behind this. Kagome didn't mind and started humming along with it. Inu Yasha smiled and then he remembered that he was going to ask her something.  
  
"Oh Ya! There was a point to me saying your name a couple seconds ago! I was going to ask you something..." Inu Yasha said. Kagome nodded for him to continue. He didn't though.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, now officially confused.  
  
"umm.... What would you say if I asked you out right now?" he asked really fast so she could barely understand him. She got the jist of it though. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit. Then she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"uh huh." Kagome said slowly, then she smiled and gave him a huge hug. Inu Yasha gladly returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly from in the room they heard a loud clapping sound.  
  
"ABOUT TIME!!!" Sango suddenly screamed. Kagome blushed and burried her face in Inu Yasha's chest. Inu Yasha smirked and gave Sango and Miroku the finger. Kagome grabbed his hand and slapped him lightly.  
  
"Rude!" she said playfully. He smirked again and stole her lips briefly. Miroku whistled rudely and grinned at them. Kagome went into a mad blushing fit again, she turned at least 5 shades of red in like 5 seconds! Inu Yasha glared at him and let go of Kagome temporarily to smack the poor guy on the head.   
  
"So when are you two getting together?" a VERY red Kagome asked Sango, making her friend turn more red than she was. Kagome smiled because she had successfully embarassed Sango more than she already was.   
  
"Now!" Miroku suddenly shouted out of no where. Sango fell over in surprise and was caught by her 'boyfriend'.  
  
"Now?" Sango asked, Miroku nodded and took her hand and got down on one knee.  
  
"My dearest Sango would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Miroku asked, somehow keeping a straight face, whereas poor Sango was smiling and blushing like a freak. Kagome started giggling like a little girl and Inu Yasha chuckled slightly, Miroku looked rather stupid. Sango nodded and he jumped up, lifted her up and spun her around in the air. Sango laughed and hugged him, but he had to go and ruin the moment by groping her again. This time she didn't slap him though. She stoped mid-laugh and let go of him immediately.   
  
"You do that again and I won't let you kiss me EVER again." Sango said threateningly. His eyes widened in horror.   
  
'She wouldn't do that to me would she?' he thought.  
  
'Ya right! I wouldn't do that!' Sango thought.  
  
'God they're so stupid.' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
'I'm going out with Inu Yasha...' was the only thought on Kagome's mind. (A/N: talk about a one track mind huh? lol)Suddenly she shivered because she was only wearing a spagetti strap and shorts, and it was night, the fact that there was wind didn't really help much either... Inu Yasha pulled her into his arms and lead her back inside (A/N: what a CUTIE!!! lol) and sat with her in his lap on the couch. Sango and Miroku soon joined them inside and they all started talking about nothing and everything at the same time (A/N: that doesn't work! you can't talk about nothing and then talk about everything at the same time!!! it just isn't humanly possible!!! i have half a mind to re-word that... but im too lazy so im just gunna glare at it until it makes sense.) until Sango fell asleep on Miroku's lap. (A/N: i bet he's happy! lol Miroku pops out of no where "Oh I am!!!" sigh crazy guy.....) Miroku chuckled and carried her to her room. Kagome giggled at the sight and hugged Inu Yasha and went off to bed too. Inu Yash sighed in contentment and went to his room too, shortly followed by Miroku.  
  
The Next Day  
  
(A/N: We're just going to pretend that today is challenge day becasue i can't remeber how many dyas its been since the last challenge.... which is a bit sad.... i can't keep track of my own fic! pout thats a bit pathetic... oh well off we go!!)   
  
Tooday was the next challenge. No one knew what to expect and frankly they REALLY didn't want to find out. Not since the last challenge. Kagome didn't want to leave the room.  
  
"Hell no!! He's gunna make me do something stupid again!!! I'm not getting dangled from another pole!!!" Kagome shouted at Inu Yasha who was trying to pull her out of the room. The girl had a death grip on the door frame though and wasn't moving an inch.   
  
"I won't let him make you hang from a pole again! I won't let anything happen to you I promise!" Inu Yasha said as he in a futile attempt to get Kagome out of the room partially picked her up and tried to put her over his shoulder.... that didn't work. her death grip prevented him from moving once he had her up there.   
  
"Kag just let go of the door." he pleaded  
  
"HELL NO!!!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha pulled as hard as he could with out hurting her and she growled at him. Then she let go all of a sudden and they went flying forward. Good thing that Inu Ysha had good balance or they would be on the ground.   
  
"Thanks Kag." Inu yasha said sarcastically as he marched down the stairs.   
  
"Why is it that you always end up carrying me on a flight of stairs?" Kagome asked  
  
"I don't know... it just kinda happens..." Inu Yasha answered. They got down to the lobby where a very edgy looking Miroku and Sango were waiting with John, who -as usual- looked as cheerful as a child on Christmas morning.   
  
"Good Morning Kagome! Inu Yasha you don't look all that happy now do you? Actually all four of you look a tad hostile I'd say as he tapped Inu Yasha on the nose. Inu Yasha gave him a look that clearly said 'You touch me again and I'll rip you to shreds' John backed up slightly and plastered his fake smile back on and went to take Kagome's arm but she moved away and walked beside Inu Yasha letting him wrap an arm around her protectively. Sango and Miroku were glaring at him as they walked past. When they got into the limo poor Sango was forced to sit beside John while everyone else sat as far away as they could. Kagome even asked if she could sit with the driver. John didn't even notice the holstility that everyone seemed to have towards him in that vehicle, he smiled and tried to make small talk.   
  
"So Kagome how were you feeling after the last challenge? You looked a little scared." he said cheerfully. (A/N: Don't you hate those people who can try to sound concerned and then end up like REALLY scarily happy? it bothers me...)   
  
"A LITTLE!!!" shouted Inu Yasha. Kagome grabbed his hand and leaned in to whisper something to him.  
  
"Don't kill him! I want to! Just keep your temper down." Kagome whispered and Inu Yasha nodded. He was silent for the rest of the trip and only growled when John tried to talk to Kagome. When they finally got to the challenge site, they found themselves in front of a large statue with three posts coming of of it. At the end of each post there was a giant bucket. John grinned and automatically started moving people into their places. In the end Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sanog ended up under the first bucket. Kouga, Kikyo, Shippo, and Rin were in the middle, and under the third bucket was Darrin, Seraphim, Andrew, and Jolene. After this was done John stood beside a large lever.   
  
"Welcome to your third challenge! As you can see you are all standing under a giant bucket. The name of this callenge is 'The Drop'!!! The whole point of this game is to prove that you are the most advanced in intelligence at your school. I will as one group a question, and they have 30 seconds to decide on an answer then when the buzzer rings they answer the question. If they are right they get a point. If they are wrong... then i pull this lever and the big bucket will tip over an inch or so. Once this is donee one of the other groups has a chance to answer the questioin. If they get it right they get a point but if they get it wrong then they get their bucket moved too. Each group can only get 5 wrong, because that's when the bucket will tip over completely drenching the group beneath it. I won't tell you what's in the bucket though! Once one team is 'dropped' on then the other two contine until only one group is left clean. The remaining group will recieve 5 bonus points and the other two will get the amount of points they won in the game. Ok? Since that's done let's get on with it!!!" John said cheerfully as he reached into his breast pocket to get the questions.   
  
"The first question is for the third group. Ok Group 3! How many provinces and territories are there in Canada and what are they?" John asked. (A/N: I kno.... crappy question.... i'm sorry. i couldnt think of anything to ask so all of the questions are going to be kinda REALLY stupid.... sorry.) The group talked amongst themselves for 30 seconds. Then a buzzer rang.   
  
"There are 3 territories and 10 provinces. They are: British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, New Foundland, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, North West Territories, Yukon, and Nunavut." Jolene said, as the group representative. John nodded as she listed tham all off.   
  
"Excellent! That is correct! You get 1 point! Next question goes to Group 2! Describe the Pythagorean Theorum!" he exclaimed exstaticly. The group talked amongst themselves.  
  
"c2=a2=b2!!!" screamed Kikyo, as she jumped up and down in the air. That is until one of her spiked heels broke. then she got stuck with a broken shoe and a twisted ankle. John nodded in agreement.  
  
"True but I asked you to describe it not tell me the formula. 1/2 a point!" John said with his usual cheeriness.   
  
"Group 1! In the legend of Izanagi and Izanami who were the children that became the sun and moon?" John asked (A/N: ill put the legend at the bottom i think its kinda cool.....) Automatically they all started saying Ama-terasu, Tsuki-yumi, Susa-no-o, and Kagu-tsuchi. Finally the buzzer rang and they all shouted the answer at the same time.  
  
"AMA-TERASU, TSUKI-YUMI, SUSA-NO-O, AND KAGU-TSUCHI!!!!" John laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes that is correct! you get one point!" John said happily.  
  
(A/N: Ok this goes on like this for a while so im just gunna skip it! basically where im fast forwarding to Group 1 has 2 chances left, Group 2 has 2 and Group 3 has 1left. so I'm just going to pick up here alrity?)  
  
"ok Group 3 your question is: What does Susa-no-o change the girl into in A Story About Susa-no-o?" John asked.  
  
"A BRUSH!!!!" Jolene automatically screamed as the buzzer rang, John's smile faltered a little.  
  
"I'm sorry but it wasn't a brush. He changed her into a many toothed comb. You just got your last wrong answer. So you get to be the first to be dropped on!" John said the last part a bit too cheerfully, as he pulled the lever one last time. Jolene and Seraphim screamed and the guys made noises of disgust as a giant bucket of fish guts got dumped on them!   
  
(A/N: i kno..... EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! but the point is to have them attacked with something REALLY gross and who likes fish guts?!?!? if there are people who do i want to kno who they are and where to find them!!! these freaks need to be removed from my perfect universe! sits and pouts in a corner while thoughts of fish guts clouds her head eww!! that wasnt pleasant......)   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I'M WEARING A WHITE SHIRT!!!!!!!! Some one get me a towel NOW!!!!!" Seraphim screamed. Miroku's head immediately shot over to the poor girl. Suddenly there was a loud smacking sound and Miroku was left with a slimey fishy red hand print on one side of his face while on the other was a bright red -not icky- hand print, and Seraphim was walking back to her team mates while Sango went to stand beside Kagome -away from her dear boyfriend- . (A/N: poor guy..... he just can't win can he? lol) The entire group laughed, even the poor people covered in fish! (A/N: and may i add EWW!!!!!! lol) Miroku whipped the fish guts off of his face and stuck his tounge out at everybody.  
  
"It's not like you guys weren't thinking it too!!!" Miroku defended and all the guys made innocent looks and started to whistle innocently. All the girls glared at their partners and Kagome was one of the few who slapped theirs.   
  
"Ow!" Inu Ysha said jokingly.  
  
"You better believe it pal!! Honestly! It hasn't even been a day and you're bored of me already!" Kagome whined. Inu Yasha chuckled and gave her a hug hug and kiss.  
  
"Better?" he asked  
  
"Much." Kagome replied as she giggled.   
  
"Group 1! Your next question is..." (A/N: I can't think of a question.... sorry.... so basically they get this one wrong, then group 2 gets one wrong two then group 1 gets asked again..... ok? i hope this isnt too confusing its just that i cant think of any questions to ask them!!!)  
  
"Group 1 your question is: In the shakespeare play "The Taming of The Shrew' who tamed Katherina?" John asked  
  
The group talked it over a bit, then there was some screaming.   
  
"NO IT'S PETRUCHIO!!!!" Sango suddenly shouted. The guys started screaming back.  
  
"NO IT'S LUCENTIO!!!" then the buzzer rang and Inu Yasha, and Miroku jumped up at the same time.  
  
"LUCENTIO!!!" They both shouted really loudly. Then they sat down and looked smugly at the girls.  
  
"I'm sorry but the answer was in fact Petruchio! That means that you guys have no more chances left. I'm sorry but you're out!" John exclaimed as he pulled the lever. The guys looked shocked and started to jump over to the girls to protect them from the gross fishiness... unfortunately they didn't cover them in time.   
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs making everone cover their ears in pain.  
  
"I'M ALL FISHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued to scream until Sango clamped a hand over her mouth and the screams were muffled. The guys got moost of the fish though and were currently trying to get some of it off because it REALLY stank. Sango was still clamping her hand over Kagome's mouth and was glaring at the guys. Suddenly there was so much laughter from Kikyo that it was impossile to not hear it.... even over Kagome's screaming. Then Kouga started with her. Both of them ended up rolling on the ground in laughter. John figured that if he didn't make thm stop there would be a bit of hostility. (A/N: a bit?!?! There would be a typhoon of hostility!!! JEEZ!!! i mean honestly first they get attacked by fish and now they're being laughed at by the people they hate most in the world! besides John of course! lol stupid cheery bastard....)  
  
"OK! Group 2! Your next question is: What is the name of the contribution that Canada made to the International Space Station?" John asked.  
  
"Oh that is TOO easy!" Kikyo said as she patiently waited for the buzzer to ring. When it finally did she stood up.  
  
"The contribution Canada made to the Internation Space Station is the Canadarm!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"That is correct! Group 2 wins! So they get the 10 bonus points too! Ok that's all folks! There are showers in that building over there and there are some clothes for you to change into. I'm sorry that you had to be attacked with fish guts." John said as he lead them to the showers.  
  
"WE WON!!!!!!!" Kikyo was screaming over and over again.   
  
"I can't believe you guys got that Shakespeare question wrong! That was TOO easy! I don't even know how you got here you're so stupid!" Kikyo bragged. (A/N: this goes on for another 10 minutes but I didn't feel like writing it..... sorry!)   
  
John had had enough.  
  
"Kikyo! If you do not be quiet I will be forced to disqualify you from the challnge, along with the rest of your team! So would you PLEASE spare the rest of us from having to hear your annoying voice!" John yelled. For once he didn't have his trademark smile on his face. (A/N: ooh that would be creepy..... John without a smile..... shudder lol) Kikyo automatically stopped in her tracks causing everyone to bump into her -coating her head to toe in fish guts-!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stupid Kikyo! if you didnt already know i REALLY dont like Kikyo...... basically i hate her dead guts! lol!! so i had to get some fish on her! it just wouldnt be fair if everyone else got all fishy and Kikyo missed out!!! lol)   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screeched, causing everyone to once again cover their ears. She turned around and came face to face with Kagome... who was (1) missing some of her fish, and (2) laughing her head off. Kikyo made the connection and pounced on her. Kagome screamed in surprise as she wsa dragged to the ground by Kikyo. She startd repeatedly punching poor Kagoe in the face.  
  
"THIS IS A DESIGNER OUTFIT!!!!!! IT WAS SPECIALLY MADE FOR ME AND COST A LOT OF MONEY!!!!! NOW IT'S RUINED AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!" Kikyo said while still punching Kagome. Once again everyone was holding back Inu Yasha and Sango, leaving poor John to take care of the situation. The little weasel jumped into action. He pried Kikyo off of Kagome and restrained her as Kagome got up and ran into Inu Yasha's arms. Kagome was bleeding in several places and had a bunch of bruises, including a black eye. Inu Yasha held onto her like she was going to slip away if he let go. Then he looked up at Kikyo with the deadliest glare that anyone had ever seen. This thoroughly scared Kikyo, and she ended up latching onto poor John's neck for protection. Kouga came to Johhn's rescue and held onto Kikyo as he glared at Inu Yasha. (A/N: this is quite the glare fest isnt it? lol!) Kikyo looked up at Inu Yasha with teary eyes. 'I've lost him to this b1tch....' Kikyo thought as she gazed into his hate filled eyes -directed at her, and her only-. She burst into tears and burried her face in Kouga's chest.   
  
"If you lay one fingernail on Kagome, EVER again, I will tear you limb from limb." Inu Yasha said in the deadliest voice he could make..... which was pretty scary!!! He had pure hate in his voice and in his eyes. Pure hate towards Kikyo. The wound that she inflicted on him a year ago was part of his hatred too..... but mostly the fact that she had hurt Kagome. This made Kikyo cry even harder, covering Kouga in fish guts and tears. He was clearly disgusted by the fact that he had to hold her while she was all fishy. They finally decided that they would go and shower now. After they were done the girls all came out in pink track suits that said 'The Challenge' on the bottom of the pantas and the back of the sweater, in black lettering. The guys came out in black track suits with 'The Challenge' written on the back of the jackets in lime green. (A/N: no it wasnt written on their butts..... thats only on girls clothes..... i think.... gulp!) They all felt much better but Kagome was all bruisy, and Kikyo was still red eyed from crying. Kagome was automatically in Inu yasha's arms and Kikyo walked behind the group on the way to the limos. She was silent the entire way back to the hotel anbd little did everyone know but she was plotting her revenge against the girl who had stolen Inu Yasha from her.  
  
'I WILL get him back...' she thought as a vicious smile crossed her face.  
  
So what do you think? Sorry bout the crappiness of the challenge..... i kinda went a bit brain dead while writing it.... OH! i was gunna put the myths down here! ok The first one is called 'Children of Izanagi and Izanami'   
  
The creators of Heaven and Earth made the gods Izanami and Izanagi. Then Izanami and Izanagi formed the island of Japan. Izanami and Izanagi decided to live on this island and so they traveled down from Heaven.   
  
Izanami and Izanagi were blessed with many children but the oldest was Ama-terasu, the Sun Goddess. She was extremely beautiful and her parents decided to send her up the Ladder of Heaven to the sky high above to cast forever her glorious sunshine upon the earth.   
  
Their next child was the Moon God, Tsuki-yumi. He was not as beautiful as his sister but he was deemed worthy of her radiance and sent up the Ladder of Heaven. Like brother and sister they fought and so were separated by a day and night, and they lived apart. The next child of Izanagi and Izanami was Susa-no-o, The Impetuous Male. He was an unpleasant god and often lost his temper. His parents were often concerned by his doings, and after talking together they decided to send their bad son away to the Land of Yomi.   
  
The last child Izanami gave birth to was the Fire God, Kagu-tsuchi. The birth of this child made Izanami very ill, and she crept away to the Land of Yomi. Izanagi could not bear to live without her and so he too went to the Land of Yomi. Here Izanami had already eaten from the cooking-furnace of Yomi and so it was too late for her to return with Izanagi. She begged Izanagi to not look at her.   
  
Izanagi was very curious and so he could not obey Izanami's wish of not looking at her. When he looked at Izanami he saw this terribly ugly creature and was very disgusted. He became angry as did Izanami, for Izanagi had shamed her by looking. Izanami began chasing Izanagi but he soon escaped from her and the Land of Yomi.   
  
ok and the second one was called 'A Story about Susa-no-o'   
  
After Susa-no-o came back from visiting his sister in Heaven he was disturbed to hear weeping. He soon came upon this old man and woman quietly weeping in their home. Between them sat a young, beautiful girl, whom they caressed and gazed at, as if they were saying goodbye to her. Susa-no-o asked the old couple who they were and why they were crying. The old man replied, "I am an Earthly Deity, and my name is Ashi-nadzuchi. My wife's name is Te-nadzuchi and this girl is our daughter Kushi-nada-hime. We are weeping because we formerly had eight daughters, but they have been eaten year by year by an eight-forked serpent, and now the time comes for this girl to be eaten as well. There is no way to escape and therefore we weep." Susa-no-o, after hearing this sad tale, told the old man that he would slay the eight-forked serpent if they would give him the girl in marriage as a reward for his service. The family agreed immediately. Susa-no-o then changed the girl into a many-toothed comb and stuck it in his hair. He had the old man and women make sake and pour it into eight tubs. He then waited for the serpent to come. Eventually the serpent came. It had eight heads, eight tails, and firs and cypress-trees growing from its back. It was the space of eight hills and eight valleys. It was a very slow creature; when it smelled the sake it came at a faster pace. All eight heads drank from the tubs and the creature soon fell to the ground drunk. Susa-no-o wasted no time in drawing his ten-spade sword and chopping the serpent into little pieces. Having completed his task successfully Susa-no-o changed the comb back into the beautiful girl.   
  
TA DA!!! those were the myths! woah those things are LONG! lol well i hope you liked this chapter. ill have the next one up soon! i PROMISE! lol OH! and by the by! Thanx again to all my lovely reviewers! i love you all!!! ill see you in the next chapter! TTFN!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Aloha! Welcome to chapter 10!!! YAY!!! even though i havent got any new reviews (goes to cry in a corner) thank you to everybody else who reviewed!!! i love you guys! lol well i hope nobody got confused with the last chapter.... i promise this one will be less violent... i think.... i havent decided yet.... when i write it just kinda happens. i dont really have any plan what so ever.... sad huh? lol well withoout any further ado HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inu Yasha.... i like to draw pictures of him and i may dream about owning him but the truth is its just not gunna happen. (goes to cry in the corner some more) so i have to be satisfied with reading/writing fanfictions.....   
  
Back in the room everybody is freaking out over the fact that Kagome just got beat up. They made her lie down on the couch and wouldnt let her move and they got like 30 ice packs and were trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Guys let me go!!! I'm FINE!!! I just got a couple of bruises that's all! Don't worry!" Kagome pleaded as she pushed away an icepack that was aiming for her eye.   
  
"We're just worried that's all." Sango defended as she tried to put another ice pack on Kagome's face.  
  
"STOP WORRYING!!!" Kaogme shouted. She escaped her two friends and boyfriend and went to go stand on the balcony. She leaned over the railing and watched the sunset again.   
  
'I can't believe them! I get it that they're concerned but I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! ok I admit it may not have looked like it but I really can! If I wasn't so surprised that Kikyo actually jumped on me I would have kicked her ass!! I will also admit that the way I kind of just ran to Inu Ysha after John got her off was a little bit.... well childish but I was in pain! I had every right to run to him! At least I didn't cry. I wouldn't give Kikyo the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I wonder what she was crying about though.... maybe it was the fact that I won! ha ha! She might have won the challenge but I won the man! ha ha!!! He sounded like he truely did hate her though... I could see it in his eyes.... and hear it in his voice. I thought he just REALLY didn't like her.... but nope. He actually hates her. I guess I would cry too if the guy I was after hated me... GOD! stupid Kikyo! I wish she would just give up! Seriously! He's said no SO many times and yet she still doesn't get it! Inu Yasha.....' she thought as she turned her head to see him sitting all by himself on the couch. Kagome sighed and walked into the living room and sat beside him. he looked up at her as she sat down. She smiled but a cut on her lip prevented it from being to big. Inu Ysha understood and smiled back twice as big as she was. Kagome scowled.  
  
"You always have to beat me don't you?" she asked playfully and he nodded.  
  
"That's the way it works Kag. I don't lose!" he said confidently. Kagome raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"What happened today then?" she asked. He opened his mouth as if to reply but soon closed it, then opened it again.... let's just say he looked rather fish-like. Kagome giggled at his fishy resemblance.  
  
"Never mind it's ok! We're still in the lead.... I think.... I hope.... whatever!" Kaogme said and laughed. Inu Yasha looked sad though.  
  
(A/N: uh oh....)   
  
"Sorry Kag." he apologized. Kagome looked at him like he was an alien.  
  
"What for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Losing the challenge.... we should have got that right.... you and Sango were right but me and Miroku are just kind of..... I don't know! But it was our fault we lost the challenge.... so I'm sorry." he said with his head hung in shame. Kagome giggled at him and his head shot up. He glared at her.  
  
"WHAT? I said I was sorry and you LAUGH at me!?!?" he asked incredulously and Kagome giggled again.  
  
"Yup." she stated plainly, and his mouth fell open in shock.   
  
"Sorry but it was REALLY funny! I mean I just said I didn't care about it and then you go off and apologize anyways! You looked so CUTE doing it too!" she said as she fixed his mouth so it wasn't hanging open. He glared at her for calling him 'cute' and tossed her over his shoulder and took her to her room. She was pounding on his back the entire way there. Then he droped her uncerimoniously on her bed, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room without another word. Kagome sighed in exasperation and flopped back on her bed.  
  
"I know you're still out there Inu Yasha!" she shouted to him, not really caring that Sango was asleep.   
  
"No I'm not!!!" Inu Ysha shouted back from behind the door, then he ran to his room before Kagome could come and check.   
  
The NextDay  
  
Everyone was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when suddenly Sango sprung from her chair and dashed toward the bathroom.  
  
"HEY NO FAIR!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran after her. Sango laughed her head off because she finally beat Kagome to the bathroom.  
  
"I WIN!!! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN SOMEDAY!!!!" Sango screamed from in the bathroom. Kagome slumped against the door in defeat and settled for banging on the door in anger.   
  
Back in the kitchen the guys were laughing their heads off at Kagome's loss. When they heard loud banging sounds from the direction of the bathroom Miroku stood up to see what was going on.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked as he walked to the bathroom. Then he chuckled as he saw her punching the floor and banging the back of her head on the bathroom door.  
  
"Kagome, you might want to stop that." Miroku tried to reason with the pissed off teenager.   
  
"I will stop when I'm good and ready." Kagome stated in a low tone.   
  
Suddenly there was singing coming from the bathroom. It was Sango!   
  
(A/N: no really? lol)  
  
"When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared,  
  
And losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
  
- pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there,  
  
giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose the will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and  
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend,  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith  
  
taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
through all the rain,  
  
For truth that will never change,  
  
For someone to lean on,  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
  
For that one who I can run to...  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm,   
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
I turn to you..."  
  
Miroku just stared in shock at the door. His mouth hung open and when Inu Ysha walked in he saw: Kagome sitting on the ground beating up hte ground and banging her head on the door and Miroku staring at the door in awe. Then poor Sango waked out, causing Kagome to fall over from her position of leaning agianst the door. Sango raised an eyebrow at everybody and then realised what happened. Then she burst out in laughter.   
  
"Oh my god!!! ok here's the thing. Kagome HAHA I WIN!!! and Miroku.... fix your mouth." she said as she walked passed him. Miroku automatically closed his mouth and chased after her. Inu Yasha chuckled at Kagome who was still lying on the ground, half in the bathroom and half out. He stepped over her and pushed her out, then slammed the door in her face. Half a second later Kagome realised what happened. She jumped up and started pounding furiously on the door.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!! LET ME IN!!!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH SANGO BEAT ME BUT YOU JUST CAN'T!!!!! LET ME IN!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kagome! I think we should wait for a while before we see each other naked!" Inu Yasha shouted from in the bathroom. Kagome turned very red, and fell onto the floor again.  
  
"I SO didn't mean that!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted through the door. But all she got in response was laughter. She growled (A/N: wow Kagome growls.... who knew?lol!) and continued to sit there in anger. Finally she got up and went to go eat something. Then she heard the door open so she dashed to the bathroom... but it was too late. Miroku had beat her to it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone laughed because she lost to them all! She started pounding on the door again and continued to scream.  
  
"Now you'll know what it feels like to only have cold water left to shower with!" Miroku shouted from in the bathroom. Kagome screamed again until Inu Yasha randomly apeared out of no where and clamped his hand over her mouth. This didn't help at all. She only screamed louder until he had the mad urge to knock her out. (A/N; VICIOUS!!! lol he'd never do that to his precious Kagome! lol)   
  
"MIROKU HURRY UP!!! She won't shut up!!!!" he shouted to Miroku, who only laughed. FINALLY Miroku got out of the bathroom and Kagome ran in there as if it would dissapear if she didn't. Then she screamed again as she was attacked with cold water.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!" she screamed  
  
TA DA!!!!!!! 'bows' lol! i hope you guys liked this chapter... even though its kinda really short.... sorry bout that....it took a while to post too didn't it? hmm... well im very sorry to have to tell you this but im going camping from the 7th to the 12th and i wont be able to update! 'ducks as unidetified flying objects start flying towards her head' whew that was close... ANYWHO! im REALLY sorry.. i wish i had like a laptop or something so i could still update but the problem is that i dont... 'pouts' i promise ill try and get something written during the trip but im not promising anything. you can always hope cant you? then i have to go to the dentists on the 13th... 'starts rambling about the stupid dentists and their evil attemts to give me a filling' grr... i HATE those!!! sorry you guys dont really care do you? meh whatever! lol well thanx to ALL my lovely reviewers again! i LOVE you guys!!!! so until next time TTFN!!! 'walks away waving profusely at the audience who is still throwing things' 


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to chapter 11!!! Did you all survive my absence? I hope nobody died! lol I actually got something done on my camping trip!! YAY ME!!! 'does happy dance' Now where did I leave off? OH YES! Miroku stole all the hot water from Kagome... poor girl... dude don't you hate it when that happens? In my house it's usually me making other people use cold water but it's happened to me before.... not pleasant... lol well I have nothing else worth while to say so I'm just going to get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... I know we all want to but it just isn't going to happen....  
  
After Kagome finished her COLD shower she chased Miroku around the suite. Then she got a brilliant idea. she got a glass of FREEZING cold water and dumped it on him as soon as she got close enough. He gave out the most feminine scream anyone has ever heard.  
"Nice to know you're getting in touch with your feminine side Miroku." Inu Yasha said from the couch. Kagome joined him there -looking rather proud of her self- and challenged him to another round on Mortal Kombat. After about 20 minutes of Kagome kicking his ass Inu Yasha heard the doorbell ring. He paused the game -even though Kaogme promised she wouldn't attack him, she looked too innocent to believe- and got up to answer the door. "INU-BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!" was suddenly heard throughout the entire hotel. This is a big hotel too! so that was a VERY loud scream. Kagome automatically jumped up and ran to the door where Inu Yasha was being smothered by Kikyo. She had him pinned to the wall and was trying EXTREMELY hard to kiss him but he kept moving his face away. But Kikyo wasn't about to give up. She was prepared to do anything to make him came back to her. Kagome stood in the doorway frozen in fury. Her hands were in such tight fists that her nails dug into her hands. Then to the surprise of everyone -except Kikyo- she kissed him. She tried to make this the most heat filled kiss she'd ever given but Inu Yasha really wasn't cooperating. This was the last straw. Inu Yasha threw Kikyo across the room and stalked over to where she had fallen.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" he said in that deadly voice he has only for her. Kikyo cowered away from him.  
"You did not! You said I can't lay a hand on that b1tch!" Kikyo said as she pointed at Kagome, who was still digging her nails into her hands, until they started to bleed a bit. Inu Yasha growled when she said that. He advanced on her and pulled her up by her hair. Not even hearing her screms through all his rage.  
"Inu Yasha. Stop." was suddenly heard from the door way. It was... Kagome? "What?? WHY?" was his incredulous response.  
"Because. Back away from the whore." Kagome said in a creepy monotone. Inu Yasha did as she asked although he was still (a) REALLY pissed off and (b) REALLY confused. Kagome waslked slowly over to Kikyo.  
"I don't believe you. You actually tried to take him away from me. Even after he told you -numerous times- that he didn't want anything to do with you. You make me SICK." She spat out the last word as if it were poison. Then she slapped her as hard as she possibly could. Kikyo scramed and fell over from the impact. Inu Yasha wasn't surprised at this reaction. After all Kikyo had beaten the living crap out of her only a couple days ago... in fact Inu Yasha was surprised Kikyo wasn't dead yet! The only emotion he was feeling was PURE rage, and obviously -from the deadly glare Kagome was giving Kikyo- his girlfriend was too. Kagome dragged her to her feet and slapped her again as hard as she possibly could. Again causing Kikyo to colapse from the impact.Kagome's hands were not only red from the blood she had accidentlay drawn earlier, but from the intense force she used to slap Kikyo. When Kikyo stood up of her own free will, looking like she was ready to kill Kagome, that was when Inu Yasha had to step in. He wouldn't have Kikyo lay a finger on Kagome.  
"Kikyo. I told you already that I would kill you if you laid a hand on Kagome. I will have no guilt in doing that." Inu Yasha said as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. Kikyo shuddered and settled for glaring at Kagome as if she were gum on the bottom of her shoe.  
"How DARE you steal him from me! No one steals MY Inu-Baby! You are dispickable!" Kikyo spat. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"You IDIOT! You lost him when you cheated on him!!! Remember that? You SHATTERED his heart!!! I fixed it! When he found you with that Naraku person he was BROKEN! I can't believe you can even LOOK at him without bursting into tears! I can't believe you would even THINK about cheating on him! He is EVERYTHING every girl EVER wants! He is the perfect man! You have no idea how lucky you were! But you threw it away for Kami knows what reason! If you ask me-no better yet if you ask ANYONE on the planet- YOU are the dispicable one! He cared about you and you threw him away. You can bet your life that I'm NEVER letting him go. I couldn't live without him now. I love him." Kagome said, she whispered that last part so it was only for Inu Yasha's ears, not for Kikyo to hear before he did. Inu Yasha did a double take.  
'She LOVES me?' Inu Yasha thought frantically. 'YES!!!' he screamed in his mind. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her the best kiss ANYONE has ever witnessed. Kikyo gasped when she heard the last part of Kagome's speech and fell to the ground in anguish. Inu Yasha and Kagome stood in the middle of the room holding onto each other and making out. Kagome ended up crying as Inu Yasha whispered four important words in her hair.  
"I love you too." This put Kikyo over the edge. Obviously she could hear them, she WAS standing right there! She wasn't stupid either (A/N: i beg to differ) she knew they were speaking just loud enough so she could hear them, just to rub it in her face! "Get AWAY from my Inu-baby!!" Kikyo screamed as she pulled Kagome away from Inu Yasha by her hair. FINALLY Miroku and Sango appear.  
"What the hell is that b1tch doing here?" Sango growled as she fought the urge to rip Kikyo's face off. It took all her will power not to tear her dirty hands away from her friend, who was currently in a choke hold. Kagome obviously couldn't breathe. She was clawing at Kikyo's arm viciously but she didn't seem to feel it, and if she did... she hid it well. As soon as Kagome started gasping for air Sango erupted like a volcano. She was across the room in a split second tearing Kikyo away from her best friend. Miroku was having a very dificult time restraining Inu Yasha who looked like he was prepared to wring Kikyo's neck. Kagome ran to Inu Ysaha and was breathing very heavily. She clung to Inu Yasha like a life line as Sango beat the living crap out of Kikyo. By the time Sango was finished Kikyo was bleeding in several places, and her nose looked broken. Kikyo was a wreck. A dirty bloody wreck. She stood up to dash from the room and nearly succeeded. Until she found Inu Yasha blocking her exit. He punched her already ingured nose and watched as she fell to the floor, fading in and out of conciousness. When she regained enough conciousness to move again she dashed from the room and to her own. (A/N: poor Miroku... he didnt get to beat up Kikyo!!! 'Miroku randomly appears out of thin air, as does Kikyo' "That's alright! I can use her as my punching bag here!" Miroku said cheerfully as he chased Kikyo around my house.... well... that was odd....)Kagome was still breathing a little heavier than usual and went to go sit down in the living room. Inu Yasha ran after her just in case. He was really worried about her. She was finally breathing properly, but was a bit worked up from the whole situation. He sat beside her on the couch and held her gently as she calmed down. (A/N: just so you know, she's not crying... I wouldn't let Kikyo make her cry... that'd be just wrong)  
"You ok Kag?" he asked, she nodded and didn't say a word. Sango sat down on her other side and Miroku kneeled in front of her. "Are you sure?" they both simultaneously asked.  
"Yes! I'm sure ok!" Kagome snapped... now everybody was REALLY worried... Kagome didn't usually snap at people unless she was REALLY upset.  
"No you're not! You just snapped at us! Since I have been your best friend you have only ever snapped at someone if you were MAJORLY pissed off about something. So therefore you're not ok." Sango concluded. Kagome glared at her and stood up. She walked away from her confused friends and went to go get cleaned up. Inu Yasha was freaking out back in the living room. She could here him all the way in the bathroom.  
"What the hell are we supposed to do!?! Kagome is like DEAD! Her eyes are empty and she's speaking in MONOTONES!!!! This is NOT the Kagome I know!!!" he shouted at her other friends. "She's freaked out ok? So calm down! She's having a hard enough time without you spazzing too!" Sango shouted back. Kagome secretly thanked Sango for informing everyone of what she was really feeling. "Well what am I supposed to do?? She's my girlfriend and I feel completely HELPLESS! GOD! Have you ever had that feeling that you want to just steal one person's troubles away and handle them yourself? THAT'S what I feel RIGHT NOW! I don't want anything to happen to Kaogme! I feel rotten enough just knowing that she got touched by that b1tch Kikyo and now I can't do a god damned thing to help her? Is THAT what you're telling me?" Inu Yasha exploded.  
"YES!" Miroku and Sango shouted together. Kagome giggled quietly at them. She knew all too well that everbody was worried about her. She din't know what she could tell them to make them leave her alone. She knew they wanted to help... they just couldn't... she didn't even know what was wrong!!! She had been choked, the only downside of today, and told that her boyfriend loves her... and she got to slap Kikyo. All together today should have been an awesome day... so why was she shaking? She decided to shrug it off and go to bed. When she came out of the bathroom everyone was automatically by her side, bombarding her with questions. She just ignored them and closed her bedroom door on them. Moments later Sango was in the room, sitting on the end of her bed, asking for details. "What the hell is up Kagome? You should be extatic! Why are you all..... depressy?" (A/N: LOL Lizzy!!!) she demanded, knowing that Kagome couldn't escape her now. She might be able to get away from the guys but Sango was her best friend, therefore she didn't care what it took to get the information out of her. Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing that Sango would win, because she was so good at this kind of thing.  
"Fine! I'll tell you! Once I find out myself!" Kagome said defiantly. Sango raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You mean you don't KNOW! You've got Inu Yasha scared out of his mind for NOTHING!" Sango shouted, Kagome whinced.  
"I guess you could say that.... except for the fact that I feel like total crap and I was shaking earlier..." Kagome whispered hoping Inu Yasha hadn't heard Sango's outburst.  
"Shaking? Over what?" Sango asked "Didn't I just tell you I didn't know?" Kaogme snapped.  
"There you go again! That's the second time you've snapped in the past half hour! There is something seriously wrong with you!" Sango said worriedly, as she bent forward and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. Kagome rolled her eyes at this and swatted Sango's hand away.  
"I'm FINE! I don't have a fever I'm just PEACHY!" Kagome shouted, then she whinced again. Where had this headache come from? Sango knitted her eyebrows together and felt Kagome's forehead again. Then she backed up slightly. "Kagome? I think I know what's up with you. You've got a monster fever, dude! You're shaking again! You stupid girl! Why don't you have any blankets on? Sango asked as she bustled around the room trying to find more blankets for her shaking friend. 'GREAT! Just fabulous! The ONE time Kagome gets sick has to be on our 'vacation'! Oh crap... she never gets sick... and when she does... this could be hospital-worthy!' Sango thought frantically. Kagome was thinking the same thing. Her mnd was racing with what could happen now that she was sick. They could lose the challenge! They could be risking a chance at a good college just because she had to get sick... great. If she felt like crap before, that was nothing to what she was feeling now. Suddenly she realised how bright the room was. She threw a pillow over her face.  
"Sango? Could you get me some Advil or something? I have a killer headache...." Kagome mumbled from under her pillow. Sango sighed and went to go fetch advil for Kagome. But before she could get to the medicine cabinet she was cornered by Inu Yasha.  
"Is she ok?" he demanded "uh.... I can't disclose that information at the moment." Sango said as she inched away from the edgy teen. He growled and dashed to their room. Sango sighed and went to go look for the medicine.  
  
Back in Kagome's room, Inu Yasha burst in and bombarded her with questions. Kagome screamed and then groaned in pain and clutched her head.  
"INU YASHA! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome demanded, still clutching her head. Inu Yasha immediatley sat down beside her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She was scowling and he was smiling. This of course made her smile, how could she stay mad at him? He chuckled at her reaction.  
"Are you ok?" he asked one last time.  
"Just peachy keen jelly bean!" she giggled as she poked him in the stomach, then Sango walked in with the pills and a glass of water. When she saw that Kagome and Inu Yasha were talkng she did a U-turn and headed for the door.  
"Just WHERE do you think you are going Sango?" Kagome asked with her hand outstretched.  
"Uh....." Sango stammered and handed over the pills and the water, waited for Kagome to take them and left with the empty glass.  
"Those for your headache?" Inu yasha asked "Yup, and my fever..." Kagome said quietly, not wanting to worry him any more than he already was.  
"FEVER?" Inu Yasha boomed, and then quickly apologized as Kagome clutched her head in pain.  
"Since when do you have a fever?" he asked as he felt her forehead, then he quickly withdrew his hand at the heat emitting from it.  
"Since now?" she giggled. Then he stood up. Kagome whinced as he started rambling about how she needed to get better A.S.A.P. He was pacing back and forth and waving his hands around too.  
"Oh I have an idea!!" he shouted, then he quickly apologized as she clutched her head in pain. Then he dashed to the kitchen. On his way there he picked up a phone and dialed room service.  
"Ya hi I need some stuff sent up here. Liver, tomatos, thyme...." the list went on and on! When the stuff finally arrived he threw it all in a pot and boiled it. Then he poured that into the blender and then poured that into a mug. He left the kitchen to head to Kagome's room, but was sidetracked by Miroku asking what the horrible smell was.  
"It's a liver dink that I'm giving Kagome! It'll make her better!" Inu Yasha explained, thouroughly grossing out Miroku. "That's healthy...." Miroku said with a grimace on his face, he left to go tell Sango why the suite stank. Inu Yasha chuckled, proud of himself for grossing out Miroku and continued on his way to Kagome's room. When he got there she was asleep.  
"Kag? Kagome wake up!" he whispered in her ear as he gently shook her. She growled and rolled over to face him.  
"Do you want me to get better? Because you're not really helping" she grumbled as she sat up groggily. He laughed and handed her the yuvky concoction.  
"What the hell is this?" she asked as she eyed it warily.  
"It'll make you feel batter, just trust me!" Inu Yasha assured her. She scowled at the cup and took a sip.  
"EWW!!!!!! OH GROSS!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!" She screamed after she had nearly spit it out.  
"It's something my mom used to give me when I was sick, just trust me! It wont kill you I promise!" he said as he sat beside her. She took another sip and he rubbed her back as she swallowed the disgusting mixture. Eventually it was gone.  
"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked cheerfully, she scowled.  
"YES! That was the single most disgusting thing I've EVER tasted in my LIFE!" she screeched.  
"Well it made you feel better didn't it?" he asked, and she nodded slowly.  
"Maybe.... but STILL EWW!!!!! Please NEVER make me drink that again!" she pleaded, with puppy eyes and all. He chuckled "Just as long as you don't get sick on me again!" he answered and walked away from her shocked expression. He turned off the light and stood in the doorway.  
"Get some rest now. You better get better wench!" he joked as he walked out the door.  
"Don't call me wench!!" she yelled at him through the door.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she clung to her doorframe for support. Sango had just told her what was in the stuff that he had given her last night, and she was LIVID! "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" she screamed as she stumbled out of her room. He poked his head out of his door and pulled a big sweater over his head. He knew he was going to get it... if she ever caught him that is!  
"Uh oh..." he said jokingly to Miroku who had been awakened by Kagome's battle crys. Then he tippy toed to the kitchen, trying to avoid Kagome. But it didn't work to well. She spotted him, screamed and dashed after him. She chased him out of their suite and down the stairs. He was teasing her and she knew it. He would run a bit slower until she almost caught up and then he would speed up. Then they found themselves at the pool. Kagome saw her oppertunity and seized it! When he was going slower, she increased her speed as much as her lungs would let her, and POUNCED! She tackled him into the pool. The only problem was that her pajamas were a pair of flannel pants and a white spagetti strap. She only remembered this halfway into the pool, and by then it was too late. Miroku and Sango ran over to the pool to see what Inu Yasha's punishment had been and found it extremely funny. But then Kagome came up above the water. Our perverted friend noticed her attire and gawked at her. She squealed and splashed her way behind Inu Yasha for protection. He turned around, took off his sweater and helped her put the soaking wet thing on. "THANK YOU!" she desperately wheezed, she gave him a hug and splashed her way out of the pool. Meanwhile Sango was beating the living daylights out of her beloved boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry my dearest Sango! I told you it's in my blood! I can't help it!" he pleaded with his lovely girlfriend.  
"Ya and beating people up is in my blood too!" Sango retorted as she continued to punch him. Then Inu Yasha and Kagome walked over to them. Inu Yasha had half a mind to kick the poor guy in the balls but decided to just punch him -very hard- in the chest. Kagome tried to slap him but her hand was lost in Inu Yasha's sweater so she had to settle for kicking him in the shin, then she stuck her nose in the air, huffed, and walked away. Inu Yasha quickly followed. Leaving Miroku and Sango. Miroku tried to smile at her reassuringly but she only glared.  
"I don't want you looking at my best friend like that you lecher!" she bluntly said. He nodded in agreement.  
"I will never look at her like that EVER again!" he swore. Sango accepted this and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to their room. Ahead of them Inu Yasha and Kagome were bickering about what was in that drink that he gave her, obviously he wasn't forgiven yet. She was winning their argument too, since his only defense was : 'It made you better though didn't it?' This little argument ended up with Kagome pushing Inu Yasha so he did a face plant into the ground and her giggling and running away.  
'Why the hell do I love this woman?" Inu Yasha asked himself, loud enough that Kagome could still hear him. As proof of this she turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. He chuckled at her as she tried to run away, he easlily caught up with her though. He picked her up bridal style, successfully scaring the crap out of her. She screamed and clung to his neck, then she burst out laughing at her reaction.  
"That was mean! I could have had a heart attack!" she giggled as they made their way back to the suite, where they spent the rest of the day playing video games and eating junk food.  
  
TA DA!!!! What did you think? was the part with Kikyo too gross? I don't know what I'm feeling about that part.... i was in kind of a bad mood when I wrote that so if it's kind of really vicious blame my mom! lol well I hope I get more reviews now... did you know that NOBODY reviewed while I was gone! I was SO SAD!!!! I was sitting here pouting for like an hour! Then I was complaining to my best friend... OH by the by! You might wanna check out her story! Her name is Sango0808 and the story is Moonlight festival. OR you could check out her OTHER stories! lol there's 3 up here i think... well I don't have anything else worth saying so see ya next chapter! TTFN!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my faithful readers! Ok... I'm REALLY sorry that this update took so bloody long... I have no idea what happened... I'm kind of scared actually... this has only happened once before and I swore on my life that it would never happen again... uh oh.... dodges random flying weapons**** HEY! Now that was uncalled for! Ok... who threw the shoe? Who throws a shoe? Honestly! You fight like a woman! LMAO! Sorry I was watching Austin Powers... lol so ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... never have, never will... pout

The next day at exactly 9:00am the phone started ringing loudly. Four sleepy figures attempted to roll over but found their movement was restricted by something. They had all fallen asleep on the couch last night. Inuyasha raised his head from its position on Kagome's head.

"What the hell?" he asked, bewildered, staring down at Kagome who's head had just fallen into his lap.

"Hi!" she muttered sleepily as she raised her head.

"Who the hell would be calling this early?" Sango demanded as she lifted her head from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku groaned and rubbed his neck.

"Remind me to never sleep like that again! My neck is KILLING me!" Miroku complained as he got up to get the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded when he picked up the receiver.

"God damn it John!!! It's bloody EARLY!" he shouted

"What? But we just did a challenge a couple of days ago... hmmm reward eh?" Miroku pondered as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"10:30? Ok we'll be there!" he assured and exchanged goodbyes with John, and hung up. He stood with his hands on his hips in front of his three best friends.

"We got to get moving! We have a challenge to go to!" Miroku exclaimed as he grabbed one of Sango's hands and one of Kagome's, pulling them to their feet –much to their displeasure. Inuyasha groaned and stumbled to his feet with a bit of help from Kagome. They leaned on each other for support as they went to get ready for this challenge.

Down In The Lobby

This time John was waiting for them in the lobby instead of the other way around.

"Morning kids! Kagome are you all right? Last time I saw you, you were a bit worse for wear..." John asked hinting at the faint bruises still on Kagome's face. Kagome sighed at the memory and touched one of the bruises lightly.

"I'm fine John, they'll go away soon enough..." Kagome assured the worried, yet still overly cheerful, host of their trip. When they arrived at the challenge everyone was putting on worn out lifejackets. A short guy who looked suspiciously like a toad waddled over to them with lifejackets held, haphazardly in his arms.

"I'm Jaken Green. You have to wear lifejackets for the first part of the challenge so put these godforsaken things on!" Jaken said as he thrust them into Kagome's arms. She dropped them because they were so awkward and she wasn't expecting to get attacked by lifejackets by a short guy. Jaken scoffed at her and scurried away mumbling about their rudeness. The group put on the 'godforsaken things' as Jaken so affectionately named them, on and went to join the rest of the people in the challenge.

"Ok kids! Today's challenge is called the 'Amazing Race' and basically all there is to it is that you have to be first to the finish line. There will be three parts of the race. The first will be by skidoo, then there will be a three-legged-race, and then finally you will be riding a two-person bicycle to the finish line. I must warn you know though. Whoever loses will be going home today, along with the rest of their team. So if you lose, even if the other half of your team gets first, you will all be going home. Got it?" John asked happily. Everyone gulped and nodded their heads.

"Excellent! Now go get on your skidoo with your partner, no matter who's in front!" John said as they all made their way to the skidoo's, and chose one. They all got on their skidoos, it was no surprise that all the guys were driving. After everyone was ready to go John pulled out a starting gun from his inside coat pocket.

"1...2...3...GO!!!!!!" John roared as he shot the gun straight in the air

They all zoomed away from the starting position, Kikyo and Kouga in the lead, Miroku and Sango in second, and Inuyasha and Kagome a close third. Behind them were Andrew and Jolene, Darrin and Seraphim, and finally in last there was Shippo and Rin.

"You'll never beat us dog breath!" Kouga shot back at Inuyasha. Kikyo glared menacingly at both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome just stuck out her tongue.

"Ya right wolf boy!!!!" Inuyasha threatened as he pulled up beside Miroku and Sango. He and Miroku exchanged a glance and nodded. Then they both sped up beside each other right behind Kouga and Kikyo, until the last second where they swerved around them. Causing Kagome to scream in Inuyasha's ear and Sango to tighten her grip on Miroku. Now Miroku and Sango were in the lead, with Inuyasha and Kagome close behind. Inuyasha was rubbing his ear in pain.

"Ouch! Did you HAVE to scream Kag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry..." she said quietly and he laughed. They made it to the three-legged-race before anyone else and all four of them hurried to the finish. When they were half way there they realised that Kouga and Kikyo were now neck in neck with them.

"Where did you come from?" Inuyasha said venomously to them. Kouga chuckled and kept up their fast pace to the finish. Kouga and Kikyo made it to the bikes first but since both of then didn't cycle very well, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome got a chance to catch up while they figured the contraption out. The whole gang were good cyclists so they had an advantage on everybody else. Sango and Kagome gave each other high fives, from the front seat on the bikes. They had to fight for the seats but they won. They all cheered as they crossed the finish line first, followed by Andrew and Jolene, Kouga and Kikyo, Shippo and Rin, and finally by Darrin and Seraphim. Seraphim looked around at everybody and realised that she and Darrin were last.

"I'm sorry Seraphim, Darrin, Andrew, Jolene, but you are all eliminated." John said as solemnly as he could considering the fact that he was 'Mr. Happy-pants'

"Your flight home will be leaving at 6 o'clock and you can all say goodbye now!" John said with more of his usual cheeriness in is voice as he got into his limo. He leaned out of the window to shake each eliminated persons hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you four have a safe flight!" John said cheerily as his limo zoomed away. Seraphim turned around to look at everyone, then she burst into tears and dove into Kagome's arms. Both girls cried over the fact that one was eliminated. Seraphim moved on to hug the next person in the circle, and Darrin approached Kagome to say goodbye. He intended only a handshake, because Inuyasha was glaring at him, but Kagome launched herself at him and gave him a huge hug. He was none the less shocked but hugged her back then moved on to the next person, Inuyasha, and shook his hand. The four eliminated teens went around in the circle, guys shaking hands with guys, and being attacked by hugs from the girls, girls hugging... well everybody. Then a limo pulled up to take them away. More tears were shed as the eliminated team climbed into the limo. As they drove away the stuck their hands out the window to wave goodbye. By the time they had left Sango was misty eyed as well, and both girls turned to their boyfriends for comfort. As they were walking to the limos Sango got distracted by paddleboats.

"OH! Let's go on them!!" Sango pleaded with Miroku as she tugged on his sleeve like a two year old. Miroku laughed a t her and went to go pay for the paddleboats. He came back moments later and they got in the paddleboats. Obviously Inuyasha and Kagome were on one and Sango and Miroku were on the other. Sango was ecstatic because this was her first time on paddleboats.

"Want to race to the pier Inuyasha?" Miroku challenged his friend, knowing that he wouldn't refuse. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for approval and she shrugged.

"I don't care but if I get tired I'm going to make you do it all by yourself!" Kagome warned him. He shrugged.

"I don't care! You're on monk!" Inuyasha shouted. They lined up their boats.

"1..." Miroku counted

"2..." Kagome counted

"3..." Sango counted

"GO!!" Inuyasha shouted and they were off, they were going slower than a turtle but they were off none the less.

"Ugh I don't like these things! If it weren't for the water we'd already be over there!" Kagome complained as she pumped her legs as fast as the water would let her. Inuyasha decided not to point out the fact that they wouldn't be moving if the water wasn't there.

"Would you just shut up and paddle woman? Honestly do you want to lose?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome shut her tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to stop paddling? I can make you do all the work you know!" she threatened. He shook his head.

"Not if I do it first!" Inuyasha laughed and he took his feet off the pedals. Kagome's jaw dropped, then she realised how hard it was to paddle all by herself.

"HEY! No fair Inuyasha!! Help me! Come on! Oh now look at that Miroku and Sango are kicking our asses and it's all your fault!" Kagome whined as she strained to keep the paddleboat in motion.

"Fine! But only if you stop whining like that!" Inuyasha joked as he put his feet back on the pedals. But it was too late. Miroku and Sango were sitting at the pier waving at them.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!!" Sango shouted to them.

"Shut up Sango! It's Kagome's fault we lost!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome glared at him.

"Hey! It was SO not my fault! If you had helped me then we would have won!!" Kagome shouted at him with an icy glare. Inuyasha put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok! It was my fault we lost... can you stop glaring now?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome nodded and stopped glaring. Miroku was doing a little happy dance in his boat... causing the entire thing to shake and Sango to grip onto the sides for dear life.

"Miroku! Stop it!!!!" Sango screamed at him. He immediately stopped dancing and settled for singing instead.

"We won and you lost! We won and you lost!" he sang... off key... very loudly... Sango slapped him lightly.

"Would you shut up?" she demanded.

"What's wrong my dear? Why aren't you relishing in the fact that we won and they lost?" he sang the last part.

"I'm not 'relishing' because I'm not a freak! And what kind of word is relish anyway? You have the weirdest vocabulary I have ever heard in my life!" Sango said.

"That hurts my dearest Sango. That really hurts." Miroku said sadly as he put a hand over his heart, as if trying to protect it from her hurtful words.

"Good! Miroku... keep your hand on YOUR side of the boat... " Sango said in a low tone as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand was a bit too low for her liking. She glared at him, picked up his hand and put it on his side of the boat and turned away from him.

"Uh Sango? Are you having a PMS problem?" Miroku asked cautiously. Kagome squealed and attempted to hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for the screaming to start. There was no screaming. There was only a big splash. Inuyasha opened his eyes and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Kagome decided she must be safe if Inuyasha was laughing and came out from her hiding place. She too burst out in laughter. Poor Miroku was treading water pleading with Sango to let him back in the boat.

"Please?" he pleaded. She only shook her head and turned away from him. While her back was turned Miroku climbed back into the boat, much to Inuyasha and Kagome's amusement. Sango didn't seem to care that he was back in; she stayed with her back turned to him. She allowed him to paddle the boat along as they trailed after Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chin, letting Inuyasha paddle all by himself, and rested her head on her knees. She sighed and closed her eyes. Soon after, she was asleep. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her forehead. Miroku watched this display with a grin on his face. He nudged Sango who turned to look at him angrily.

"Wh-" she was stopped mid-word as Miroku's hand clamped over her mouth. She was obviously pissed off about this and glared. Miroku grinned at her and raised a finger to his lips to indicate 'SHUT UP!' He let go of her face and motioned to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango's angry glares softened as she looked at her best friends.

"Aww!" she whispered. She had clearly forgiven him because she started paddling along with him. She trailed her fingers in the water, watching the ripples in awe for no apparent reason. Miroku steered them over beside Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder to make him stop.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you want to go back to the room now? Since Kagome's asleep over there and our time's nearly up." Miroku asked, as he slowly started moving again. Inuyasha nodded and they made their way to the shore. They pulled up and the guys jumped out, much to Sango's displeasure, to pull the boats all the way back onto shore.

"That wasn't necessary you know." She said as she got out of the paddleboat.

"So?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Kagome gently. She wrinkled her nose, at the sudden movement but stayed asleep. Sango giggled at her best friend and walked ahead with Miroku.

Back In The Room

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He turned off the light and closed the door on his way out of the room. He flopped down on the couch in between Miroku and Sango.

"God do my legs ever hurt!" he complained as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!" Sango joked as she poked him in the side, causing him to glare at her.

"Hey anyone up for a round of Mortal Combat?" Miroku asked out of the blue. Both Inuyasha and Sango turned to look at him with big grins on their faces.

"Hell Ya!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed a controller. Miroku took the other one and Sango became his cheerleader. Miroku sat on the floor in front of the couch and Sango sat behind him and crossed her arms on top of his head and used him as a pillow. Inuyasha laughed at him and proceeded in kicking his ass in Mortal Combat. Sango started cheering for Miroku, obviously forgetting that Kagome was asleep down the hall.

"KICK HIS ASS MIROKU!!!! What's wrong with your guy! Why won't he move? Inuyasha what did you do to him?" Sango shouted as the guys shot insults at each other. Back in her room Kagome rolled over and groaned in annoyance. She scrambled to her feet and trudged out the door, and into the living room. She cleared her throat and all three heads shot up and stared in surprise at Kagome.

"You look like hell girl." Sango stated bluntly, pointing at Kagome's dishevelled clothes, frizzy hair, and smudged make-up. Kagome glared at her and turned around to go get presentable. As soon as she was out of ear shot Sango immediately started giggling. Inuyasha was pissed off at them all though, including himself, for waking her up.

"If I get yelled at because of this I'm going to kill you two!" Inuyasha threatened as Sango's giggling slowly stopped. Kagome came back into the room moments later, now wearing a red tank top that said 'Too much attitude, too little time' and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. She flopped down on the couch behind Inuyasha, and propped her legs up on his shoulders. He was obviously not very happy about being used as a footrest and shrugged her off. She pouted and decided lying down on the couch would be more fun than bugging her boyfriend. So she lay down on the couch, this time using Sango as a footrest. Sango, being Kagome's best friend of many years, was used to this and therefore let Kagome get away with it. Kagome sighed in contentment and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. She decided that she'd be Inuyasha's cheerleader despite the fact that he wouldn't let her use him as a footrest.

"Oh come ON Inuyasha! That was such a crappy shot! Honestly! If you fought like this against me you'd be dead in a heartbeat!" Kagome shouted at him as he and Miroku battled.

"Would you shut up woman? You're distracting me!" Inuyasha growled at her. She was rather taken by surprise by his little growl and promptly swatted him on the head for it. Inuyasha groans as his last bit of health is drained by a pathetic punch from Miroku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined, "You made me lose!" he complained as he turned to face her. She tried her best to look completely innocent but it wasn't working at all. Inuyasha stood up, looming over her and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed in surprise and started punching his back when he flung her onto his shoulder. He walked over to the balcony and dropped her just outside the door. Then he dashed inside and before she even knew what had happened he had locked her out there. She went wide-eyed and her jaw dropped when she turned the knob but the door didn't open.

"INUYASHA!!" she screamed and she started to bang on the window-paned doors. Inuyasha just laughed at her and went back to the video game. Kagome was really pissed now. She screamed again and started wildly throwing punches at the door.

"INUYASHA!!! Open this door RIGHT NOW! I'm freezing my ass off out here!!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He forgot she was only wearing a spaghetti strap. He got up and slowly walked over to the door.

"Promise you won't slaughter me when I let you back in?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him, she was getting goose bumps and she didn't like it!

"INUYASHA! I'm freezing!!" She shouted her teeth started chattering. Inuyasha opened the door and pulled her inside. Immediately her teeth stopped chattering and she pounced on him. She tackled him to the ground and started throwing half-assed punches at his chest.

"That was SO mean!!!!" she screamed at him as more punches fell upon him.

"Ow! Kag! You do realise that that starts to hurt after a while don't you?" he asked, she nodded and grinned evilly.

"Of course!" she giggled as more punches came raining down on Inuyasha. He caught both her fists mid-punch and held her back as he tried to talk his way out of this 'dangerous' situation.

"Ok... so it was kind of mean to lock you out on the balcony, but you have to admit I had a good reason!" he defended, Kagome scowled.

"What reason was that? The fact that I accidentally made you lose your silly game? Or the fact that I swatted you for growling at me?" Kagome shot back playfully. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Did I just lose again?" he asked weakly, she nodded triumphantly and got off of him. She hopped onto the couch and picked up a controller.

"Sango want to play?" she asked as she tossed the other controller to Sango, who caught it and plopped down beside her best friend.

Ok R&R as usual you know the drill I'll try and get the next update up here ASAP but I'm not promising any miracles! lol so until next time TTFN!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Aloha everybody! How's life? Lol I'm trying to update faster now because I feel bad for delaying the last chapter... Sorry again by the by. Well I hope this chapter isn't too sad... it's probably going to be WAY different from my usual style of writing but I won't tell you why because that'll spoil the chapter! Lol so with out any further ado ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... pout

The next morning at around 11 o'clock there was a knock at the front door of the suite where our beloved main characters are staying. Miroku walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi! Is Kagome there?" a cheery tall guy asked.

"Uh... Ya... just a second." Miroku said as he led the guy into the living room. The guy sat on the couch and started looking around happily. Miroku raised an eyebrow and went to go get Kagome.

'Oh she's going to be pissed... I have to wake her up!' he thought as he made his way to Kagome and Sango's room. He knocked twice and when there was no answer he just opened the door. Both girls were fast asleep. Sango looked much better according to him... she wasn't sprawled over her bed, nearly falling off like Kagome was. He sighed because he REALLY didn't want to do this. He sat on the edge of Kagome's bed... well as much as he could with out sitting on the poor girl. He gently shook her shoulders and poked her in the stomach. Kagome giggled in her sleep but only rolled over. Miroku sighed again and resorted to the one thing that he KNEW would wake her up.

SLAP!!!!

"MIROKU!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry Kagome... You wouldn't wake up though and there's a guy here to see you... he kind of creeps me out. He's overly happy..." Miroku explained. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hope you realise that Inuyasha's going to castrate you for that!" she grumbled as she put on her pink fuzzy bathrobe. Miroku gasped in mock terror and left the room. Kagome sighed, brushed her hair, and went into the living room.

"HOJO!?!" she screamed as she laid eyes on her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Kagome! I missed you!" or so she thought...

"Hi Hojo..." she said slowly. Hojo jumped up and hugged her tightly. She squealed and tried to pry him off of her. He looked at her in confusion.

'Didn't I break up with him?' she asked herself.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you know who I am? I'm your boyfriend remember?" he laughed as he waved his hand in front of her face. She smiled weakly and let him hug her tightly again.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was suddenly heard throughout the whole hotel. Kagome's head snapped over to where Inuyasha stood griping the doorframe, and looking livid.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome shuddered and couldn't look at either of them.

"Kagome? Who is this very angry guy?" Hojo asked quietly, so as not to upset the 'very angry guy'.

"I'm her boyfriend that's who I am!!" Inuyasha bellowed. Hojo took a step back in shock.

"But... I'm her boyfriend..." Hojo said slowly. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who had jumped out of Hojo's embrace as soon as she heard Inuyasha's voice. She couldn't look at him. She turned and ran towards him, but instead of hitting him, she ducked under his arm and dashed toward the bathroom. She slammed the door and slid down it onto the floor. Then she broke down into a crying mess.

"Kagome? It's Sango let me in." Sango suddenly said as she knocked lightly on the door. Kagome got off the ground and opened the door quickly, pulled Sango in and slammed the door again.

"Didn't you break up with Hojo a while ago?" Sango asked quietly as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Kagome shook her head and a new wave of tears came crashing down. Sango stood up immediately and hugged her best friend as she cried.

"Kagome... You know that you have to break up with him now if you want to stay with Inuyasha... don't you?" Sango asked quietly as she held her best friend. Kagome nodded but the tears didn't stop.

"Do you want to do it now or in a little while?" Sango asked.

"Now... might as well get it done now so I can move on..." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded and pulled away from Kagome. Kagome wiped away all her tears, stood up tall, stuck her nose in the air, and opened the door. She walked like this the entire way to the living room. But as soon as she caught sight of Inuyasha she turned around. Sango was behind her though, she grabbed her shoulders and turned her around again. She heard Kagome whispering in fear.

"Never mind! I want to do it later! When he's not so mad!" she whispered over and over. Sango just shook her head and pushed her into the room. She sat her down on the couch and indicated for the guys to sit on the couch across from her. The guys obeyed but Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Hojo. Sango left after she was sure that Kagome wasn't going to run away. Kagome sighed. She kept staring at her knees.

'Since when has that scar been there?' she thought o herself as she examined her knees. Then Hojo cleared his throat. Kagome's head shot up to look at him, but then her eyes welled up with tears.

'How could I cheat on Hojo?' she thought to herself.

"Well? Who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as he could considering he was royally pissed off.

"I'm Hojo! Who're you?" Hojo said happily as he stuck his hand out to shake Inuyasha's. Inuyasha glared at his hand and he immediately took it back.

"Inuyasha." He stated bluntly. It was easy to tell that he was very close to ripping Hojo apart. Kagome could hear it in his voice so she decided to actually say something.

"I'm sorry... both of you." She whispered to her knees. Both guys turned to look at her. Inuyasha's look softened a bit at the sight of her but not by much, he was still REALLY pissed.

"He's the only one who's got something to be sorry for!" Inuyasha growled as he intensified his glare on Hojo, who inched away from him slightly.

"No... I do... I– I cheated on Hojo..." Kagome whispered, still staring at her knees.

"So? You're with me now so this guy needs to get a clue!" Inuyasha shouted at her. She flinched and wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor.

"Um... Hello? I'm still here you know! And I am still technically Kagome's boyfriend so I must ask you not to shout at her like that." Hojo spoke up. Kagome shook her head.

"No... I disserve to be shouted at... and actually a whole hell of a lot more..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Can you just stay out of this Hobo? She doesn't want to be with you anymore so just get lost before I have to kill you!!" Inuyasha bellowed at Hojo. Kagome winced and had half a mind to dash out of the room again, but she stayed.

"Inuyasha... I need to talk to Hojo for a minute... can you wait outside for a second?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I sure as hell won't! He might try and touch you again!!!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome lifted her teary eyes to his.

"GO!" she screamed at him. Inuyasha growled at Hojo in warning and turned to leave from the room. Kagome knew she didn't have a lot of time before Inuyasha decided he could come back in so she wasted no time staring at her knees.

"Hojo... I'm so sorry... I was in such a rush to get here that I didn't say goodbye to you before I left, and then I went and cheated on you while I've been here... I feel lower than dirt right now..." Kagome said quietly. Hojo got up and sat next to her.

"Do you want to break up?" he asked, sincerely hoping she'd say no. When Kagome nodded he stood up and walked to the door.

"Ok Kagome. But soon enough you'll realise that this Inuyasha character isn't good enough for you. When you do give me a call." Hojo said as he opened the door, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground. Apparently he had been listening the entire time. (A/N: who could blame him?) Hojo made a point of glaring at Inuyasha on his way out. Inuyasha almost kicked his legs from under him but decided against it. Instead he gave Hojo a Charlie horse.

"Oww!" Hojo shouted.

"That will be your only warning." Inuyasha warned him menacingly, cracking his knuckles. Hojo let out a little yelp and quickened his pace to the doorway. Kagome was sitting staring at her knees again. When Inuyasha didn't come sit with her as she thought he would she looked up. He was standing over her offering a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her off the couch.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly. (A/N: damn this girl is quiet today!)

"No." he said bluntly. She could tell he was still seething inside, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Yes you do..." she mumbled as she turned away from him to go to her room. She was stopped mid-step by Inuyasha's hand on he shoulder. He turned her around to face him again.

"I don't hate you." He said slowly, as if talking to a two year old. Kagome nodded in understanding and walked away. Inuyasha sighed.

'She didn't believe me..." he thought to himself. He got the mad urge to go beat something up so he went to the hotel's gym to beat the crap out of a punching bag. Meanwhile in the girls' room.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya..."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not! You're all sad and mopey!"

"OF COURSE I AM!!!"

"Ok I'm sorry!"

"Damn straight."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Well did you make up with Inuyasha?"

"Maybe..."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I don't know!"

"Well tell me what happened!"

"I asked him if he hated me and he said no... but I think he does..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry but you have to be REALLY stupid not to realise that he could never HATE you! No offence or anything but you're really stupid this morning!"

"Oh thanks..."

"Sorry but it's true!"

"So he doesn't hate me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Why doesn't that help? Both him and you have told me that he doesn't hate me but... I still feel like a whore..."

"Would you stop putting yourself down! Honestly!"

"Well you asked me to tell you!"

"I didn't tell you to start calling yourself a whore!"

"Well it's how I feel!"

"Well stop feeling that!"

"HOW?"

"I don't know! Go talk to Inuyasha or something!"

"I can't... not yet..."

"Ya that makes sense..."

"I want to take a nap... night Sango."

"Night Kagome." Sango said as she walked out of the room. She walked into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting, staring at his knees. (A/N; these people must have some interesting knees!)

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said as she sat beside him. He raised his head to look at her, then looked down again.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Sure."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Both you and Kagome are being all sad and mopey and I don't like it!"

"Is she ok?"

"NO! She thinks she's a whore, and she thinks you hate her and she's all.... Sad and mopey... like I said."

"She thinks— god DAMNIT!"

"Don't shoot the messenger!"

"I'm not shooting anybody..."

"Good!"

"Why the hell does she think she's a whore?"

"Because she cheated on Hojo with you."

"SO?"

"He was her boyfriend before you were so you don't know what went on between them!"

"What did he do to her?"

"NOTHING!"

"Good... I don't feel like going to jail just yet."

"She's not ready to talk to you yet so don't go barging in there ok?"

"Since when do I barge?"

"Since always."

"Fine... Was she crying again?"

"No she kept her composure... I don't know about now though. She said she was going to take a nap and I left, so she may have been crying I don't know."

"Go find out."

"What? Why?"

"Just go!"

"FINE!" Sango shouted at him as she stood up and stomped to her room. She calmed down when she reached the door, just in case Kagome was asleep. She opened the door slowly. She saw Kagome, sprawled over her bed, as usual. She giggled quietly at her best friend and closed the door again.

"She's asleep." She said as she sat back down with Inuyasha.

"Good."

"Ya I guess you could say that..."

"I just did so ya I can." Inuyasha said roughly and Sango laughed a bit.

"Ok... I'm going to the gym again... I need to beat something up..." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"You do that... Where's Miroku? He kind of disappeared when Hojo came." Sango asked.

"I don't' know. Check our room he might be in there looking at Playboy or something like that." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door.

"Oh he won't be... not if he knows what's good for him!" Sango mumbled as she made her way to the guys' room. She did find Miroku... but he thankfully wasn't looking at dirty magazines... he was drawing something.

"What are you drawing?" Sango asked as she sat beside him on his bed.

"Nothing worth looking at." Miroku said while hiding his picture from her prying eyes.

"Let me see! I'm curious now!" Sango said as she tried to get the paper away form Miroku.

"Nope! It's crappy I don't want you to see how bad it is!" Miroku said. He jumped off the bed and held the paper above his head. Sango scowled and tackled him onto Inuyasha's bed. She snatched the paper and looked at it.

"Wow... this is good!" she said in awe.

"You think so?" he asked, she nodded. The picture was of her. Apparently he had stolen a school picture of her from somewhere. The picture was from last year when her hair was shorter and she had streaked it red. He made the school uniform she was wearing look better than it did in the picture... actually the entire thing was better than the picture in her opinion.

"Oh my god... Can I keep this?" she asked quietly. Miroku was surprised.

"Uh... sure..." he said. She smiled and gave him a big hug. He was very happy by the end of this hug, despite the fact that he had earned himself a slap. Sango smiled again and went to go put the picture on her wall. While she was pinning it up Kagome woke up.

"Hey Sango..." she said groggily

"Hi Kagome!" she said happily

"What are you so happy about?"

"Look!" Sango shoved the picture in Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Isn't this the picture that you complained for a month over? Who drew this?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Miroku did! Didn't he do a good job?" Sango asked, Kagome nodded.

"Wow... I didn't know he could draw... wow..." Kagome said in awe. She handed the picture back to Sango to pin it on the wall. Kagome sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side. Then she flopped back down when she remembered what happened today.

"Oh man..." she groaned. Sango laughed at her and pulled her off the bed.

"You ready to go talk to him?" she asked. Kagome didn't respond. Sango poked her in the side.

"I said : are you ready to talk to him yet?" she asked again. Kagome grimaced and nodded.

"Good!" Sango said happily. "He's in the gym, said something about needing to beat something up." Sango said.

"Oh that's a great encouragement! I made him want to beat something up! Just fabulous!" Kagome said sarcastically. Sango laughed and gave her directions to the gym. Kagome got presentable again and left for the gym. When she got there she opened the door and was amazed at how much equipment they had. They had everything for everybody! She looked around the room once and spotted Inuyasha. It wasn't that hard because of his silver hair. He actually pulled it back into a ponytail. Kagome decided that she liked ponytail Inuyasha. She walked slowly over to him, watching as he beat the crap out of a punching bag. She stood behind him for a minute and poked his shoulder, causing him to turn around mid-swing and almost hit her in the face. She screamed and he stopped his fist just before it collided with her nose.

"Kagome!" he gasped. "I didn't know it was you!" he tried to explain himself but she just held up her hand to silence him. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to some chairs by the door. She sat down and he sat beside her.

"I'm ready to talk now..." she said quietly.

"Ok..." he said.

"I'm sorry about Hojo... I really did forget I was going out with him... I was so focused on being with you that I forgot everything from home..." she said in one breath.

"It's ok... I forgot about everything too." Inuyasha assured her. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"I was talking with Sango and she said you said that you thought I hated you... she also said that you felt like a whore. Ok... first things first. I DON'T hate you. I never have, never will, end of story. Next how on god's green earth could you ever think you were a whore?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know... I guess it was just my cheating on Hojo made me feel like that... I don't know! It makes sense if you're me!" Kagome defended herself. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome scowled at him.

"Hey! I'm putting my heart on my sleeve here and you're laughing at me!" she half shouted at him. He shook his head,

"No your heart isn't on your sleeve... there would be blood on it if it was! And clearly there is no blood so there is no heart and so your heart isn't on your sleeve.... Now continue." Inuyasha joked as he inspected the sleeve of her shirt. Kagome pulled her arm out of his grasp and rolled her eyes.

"I'm done now!" she said exasperatedly. Inuyasha chuckled again and pulled her up out of the chair. They walked out of the gym and up to the elevator. Inuyasha was getting impatient waiting for it though.

"Ok... here's the deal. I'm going to take the stairs and you take the elevator and I'll meet you up there ok?" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and agreed. Inuyasha took off up the stairs and Kagome got on the elevator. Kagome stood there tapping her toe for 30 seconds then the elevator came. She dove into it and pressed the button for her floor. Little did she know but Inuyasha was already ¾ of the way up when she was only half. She was getting impatient.

'No wonder Inuyasha hates these things! They're so SLOW!'

"Come on!!! Hurry up you stupid elevator!!!" she yelled at it and she hit the panel of buttons. Then the elevator stopped completely

"Uh oh... maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." Kagome mumbled to herself as the elevator stayed stationary, leaving her stuck half way between floors all by herself.

"This might just be a problem..." she mumbled as she stared at the panel of buttons contemplating what to do.

OH KAMI! KAGOME GOT HERSELF TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR!!!!!!! lol she should be ok though... if not I give you permission to flame me... dude... did I just say that? Hmm never mind!!!! I promise she'll be ok then! lol I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm going to work on it RIGHT NOW while I still have my idea in my head! lol so until next time REVIEW and TTFN!!!


	14. Chapter 14

ALOHA! I told you I'd get chapter 14 up here soon! I just realised that I haven't thanked my precious reviewers in the past couple of chapters.... I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!! I love you all but I'm just stupid and forgot to thank you! Don't kill me!!! And all of you people that haven't reviewed... well... YOU SUCK! lol I'm sorry that was mean but I haven't gotten any reviews in a while so I was sad... you should have seen me! I was a mess! Hmm... well not really a mess but I wasn't happy! Well without any further ado ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will... thank you for shattering that dream!

Inuyasha got to the top of the stairs and didn't see Kagome anywhere.

"HA! I won!" he said triumphantly. He went to wait at the elevator doors for Kagome. He leaned against the doorframe and started whistling. When Kagome still hadn't come after a couple minutes, Inuyasha got a bit worried... ok a bit is an understatement. He was prepared to rip the elevator doors open that's how worried he was!

'I'll go get the manager! Ya! That's what I'll do! He can fix this!' Inuyasha thought. He took off down the stairs again this time skidding to a stop in front of the front desk. He slammed his hand on the little bell numerous times... he now owes the hotel a new bell. When the manager finally came out Inuyasha grabbed his arm and started running up the stairs again.

"SIR! Let me go please! Why don't we just take the elevator?" the old man wheezed. Inuyasha stopped at the top of the stairs and pointed at the elevator.

"IT'S BROKEN GENIUS!" Inuyasha yelled at the little old man, who flinched.

"Are you sure sir?" the manager asked meekly. Inuyasha nodded vigorously.

"I've been waiting for my girlfriend up here for like 20 minutes! She should have been here soon after I got here! She's stuck so get her out!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Back in the elevator Kagome was pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution.

'Ok... I know I can't yell for help... I'm not loud enough... I SO better not run out of air and like faint or something...isn't there a phone in here?' Kagome asked herself as she went to scour the elevator for the phone she KNEW had to be there. She searched the button panel. She found a button that said 'emergency' she jumped up in happiness and pressed the button. A panel slid back from under the buttons and revealed a phone. Kagome screamed in joy and grabbed the phone. She pressed the only button on it. And waited while it rang.

"HELLO? Oh my god! Thank you! I'm stuck in this stupid elevator! Get me out! Please?" She shouted into the phone. It just so happened that the manager was on the other line. Inuyasha heard her shouting into the phone and snatched it from the manager.

"Kagome?" he demanded, trying to cover up the fact that he was dying of worry.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in joy.

"Ya it's me are you ok?" he asked trying to calm down.

"Ya I'm fine... I'm just trapped in a fricken elevator!!" she screamed, Inuyasha had to hold the phone at arms length to protect his ears from her piercing voice.

"Ok don't worry we'll get you out I promise!" Inuyasha assured her. He motioned for the manager to go get people to get her out IMMEDIATELY. The little old man ran away down the stairs to fetch help. Inuyasha stayed on the phone with Kagome, making sure she didn't freak out.

"Are you sure you're ok Kagome?" he asked again. She sighed.

"Yes! I'm fine! Just a bit freaked out... I don't like being stuck in an elevator... remind me to never do it again ok?" she asked, he chuckled.

"Never get stuck in an elevator EVER again!" he said. She laughed at him.

"Can I get out now?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet but help is coming I promise!" Inuyasha assured her. He would have given anything to be in that elevator with her right now. (A/N: just to calm her down you sick freaks!!!! And those of you who have no idea what I mean by that... just keep reading don't worry about it!)

Back in the elevator Kagome was still pacing... but now she couldn't go as far because of the phone cord that was restricting her movement. She was really not liking this trapped in an elevator thing. Suddenly she heard Sango's voice over the phone.

"KAGOME! Are you ok! Oh my god! How the hell did you get stuck!" Sango demanded. Kagome giggled at her best friend.

"I'm fine Sango! I got stuck because I was mad at the elevator for being so slow so I hit the button panel... and here I am! Stuck in between floors... waiting for someone to come get me... but they're TAKING TOO LONG!" she shouted that last part so everybody around Sango heard her.

"Why isn't Inuyasha in there with you? Weren't you guys together?" Sango asked a hint of confusion in her voice.

"We were having a race! We wanted to see who could get onto our floor first, me taking the elevator, or him running up the stairs... It back fired." She explained to her distressed friend. Sango sighed in relief to find that she wasn't freaking out very much. She handed the hone to Miroku so he could say hi. This surprised Kagome so when she heard his voice she screamed a bit.

"Kagome? Are you alright I heard you scream." Miroku asked sounding concerned. He had to fight off Inuyasha who was now trying to steal the phone to see if Kagome was all right.

"I'm fine Miroku. You just scared me! I thought I was talking to Sango and then you randomly started talking... so I screamed." Kagome said sheepishly. Miroku explained this to Inuyasha and he stopped trying to kill Miroku for the phone.

"So how's life in your elevator Kagome?" Miroku asked light heartedly. Kagome giggled.

"Oh I'm just PEACHY Miroku!" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome I have to give the phone to this guy who's going to get you out of there ok? So don't scream! You'll scare Inuyasha!" Miroku joked and he handed the phone to a tall guy with a lot of scars all over him.

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Jinengi. I'm going to get you out of there ok?" Jinengi explained to Kagome.

"OK! Please hurry this place is SO boring!" Kagome complained. Jinengi laughed and assured her that she'd be out of there in no time.

"Ok! Can you put Inuyasha back on the phone please?" Kagome asked. Next thing she knew Inuyasha was demanding to know if she was all right again.

"I'm FINE! Sheesh! I have half a mind to hang up on you!" Kagome joked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha said lowly. Kagome laughed and assured him that she wouldn't.

"Ok the elevator door is open now Kagome. Jinengi is going to get lowered down to the top of the elevator and open the escape hatch ok?" Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

"Ok! I'll finally get out of here! YAY!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha laughed at her. Suddenly the escape hatch opened and Jinengi hopped down into the elevator.

"Hi Kagome!" he said

"Oh my god! YAY! I can get out of here!!! Inuyasha I'm going to hang up the phone so I can get the hell out of here!" Kagome said joyously then she hung up the phone and dashed to Jinengi who picked her up and yelled up to the people on the floor above them to pull them up. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and looked up to see how far they had left to go. As soon as they were near enough to the door Jinengi pushed Kagome onto the floor and climbed out after her. As soon as she was standing up Kagome dashed into Inuyasha's arms and complained about how evil elevators were. Everyone laughed at her as she jumped into each of her friends' arms and then finally staying in Inuyasha's.

"Thank you SO much Jinengi!" Kagome gushed.

"No problem Kagome, it's my job after all!" Jinengi said.

"Can we go back to our room or is there a specific reason why we're standing here?" Sango asked, and everyone laughed.

"You don't have to stay there's just a bunch of boring electrical stuff that we're going to be doing so you can go back to your room." Jinengi said and waved as they left.

Back in the room Inuyasha had not let go of Kagome since she got out of the elevator, aside from when she MADE him let go because she wanted to put on her pyjamas. So Kagome was now sitting on Inuyasha's lap while watching TV. Miroku and Sango were sitting beside them. Miroku in the middle and Sango on the end. Kagome was getting bored so she flipped her legs off of the floor and put them on Miroku's lap and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku was looking at her feet like they were some foreign objects that he didn't know how to deal with. Sango laughed at him, picked up Kagome's feet and shoved Miroku over. She dropped Kagome's feet onto herself and Miroku was a lot happier. Neither of the guys were used to being a foot rest, which was quite unfortunate for Kagome. Kagome sighed in contentment and closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. Everyone continued to watch TV until Sango started nodding off. She nearly fell onto Inuyasha and Kagome, because she was using his shoulder as a pillow, but Miroku caught her before she woke Kagome. Nobody wanted to deal with Kagome when she had just woken up... not a pretty sight.

"Maybe you should go to bed Sango dear." Miroku said. Sango yawned and agreed. She stood up to go to bed and Miroku crashed onto Inuyasha because he was leaning on Sango. The sudden crash caused Kagome to wake up with a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" she screamed and she nearly fell off of Inuyasha, she would have if he hadn't had been holding her still.

"Kagome!" Miroku gasped as he scrambled off of her and Inuyasha.

"Way to go Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku held his hands in the air in defence. Kagome groaned and rubbed her neck.

"Owwie... I slept funny now my neck hurts..." she complained.

"That wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha said, she glared at him and attempted to stand up.

"Inuyasha let go I want to go to bed!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha shook his head and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm perfectly happy here so you're stuck." Inuyasha mumbled from in her hair. Kagome sighed and grabbed his ear to pull him out of her hair.

"OW!" he yelped. Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her waist so she could get up.

"Kagome! No fair! I was comfy!" Inuyasha complained to her retreating form. Kagome turned around so she was walking backwards and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she walked into the wall.

'OW!" she screamed and rubbed her head.

"Remind me to not walk backwards ever again..." Kagome mumbled as she walked the rest of the way to her room frontward. Inuyasha and Miroku were dying of laughter back in the living room because of her little wall incident.

The next morning everyone was sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee... or trying to stay awake in the case of Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly the phone was ringing again. Sango went to go get it.

"WHAT?! Did you change the rules on me John? Seriously we JUST did a challenge 2 days ago! Really? Hmm... I guess we could get ready then. I'll have to give Kagome and Inuyasha caffeine IV's but we'll be there. Ok Bye." Sango hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and shivering. Sango slapped her head.

"Sorry Kagome I forgot you could hear me." Sango apologized and the guys looked confused, mostly Inuyasha because he had a terrified girl in his lap.

"Kagome is terrified of needles, sorry Kagome." She apologized when Kagome shrieked at the word.

"Anyway, since an IV is a type of you know what it scared her shitless, therefore making her jump on you Inuyasha." Sango explained. Inuyasha nodded and hugged Kagome. She stopped shivering and whimpering and slowly got off of Inuyasha to sit in her own chair, needless to say she was awake now!

"Oh ya! That was John you guys. We have another challenge. Apparently the rules were changed on us... John said something about a memo being sent around that we must have missed... anyway so we have a challenge to go to! Let's go get ready!" Sango said excitedly.

"You're too chirpy this morning..." Inuyasha mumbled as he stood from the table, successfully bruising Kagome's thigh with his chair.

"OW!" she screeched. Inuyasha winced and turned around to apologize and tell her not to be in his way this early in the morning but she had already left to steal the bathroom again. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation and went to bang on the door for her to hurry up. Kagome came out soon after in a pair of black jeans and a big blue sweater that said 'Sweet as Sugar' on the front with a cute kitty, but when she turned around to walk away it said 'Tough as Nails' with a vicious looking cute kitty. Inuyasha laughed at her sweater and went to go get ready.

Down In The Lobby

John was once again waiting for them in the lobby.

"What's up John? Usually we're waiting for you not the other way around!" Miroku said as he slapped John on the back. John smiled and told them he came early because he had nothing better to do. When they got out of the limo they were standing in front of a HUGE tank of water.

"Uh... Did I fall asleep in the limo and wake up at Marine Land?" Kagome asked confusedly. Everyone laughed but it was obvious that they were all as confused as she was.

"The challenge is in the water!" John explained as he led them up a flight of stairs to the surface of the tank. He stood on a box in front of the 8 teens.

"Welcome to your final challenge! This is by far going to be the hardest challenge you have had to do. It is called 'The Tank' for obvious reasons. You will be swimming to the bottom of this tank and collecting glow sticks along the way. A yellow glow stick is worth 10 points. The red glow stick at the very bottom of the tank is worth 100 points. Whatever team collects the most points will be the winner of this challenge and will win the competition. There are three levels in the tank. The 'floor' of the levels are see-through so remember where you came from so you can get out. You will only get one breath to do this in, and we will be providing goggles and nose plugs for those who want and/or need them. Do you understand your task?" John asked. His voice was unusually un-cheery. This made the teens realise how much this challenge would mean. Kouga raised his hand in the air.

"What if we can't get out and are stuck in there?" he asked, a twinge of worry in his voice which made Inuyasha chuckle.

"There are trained personnel under the water on each level that will get you out if you get into that situation. But if you need to have them assist you then you will be eliminated and not receive any points for your team." John explained. Kouga nodded.

"Ok then! The first person to go is Shippo! Will you be needing goggles and a nose plug little guy?" John asked his cheeriness sort of coming back. Shippo nodded and took them from him. They were all told to bring their bathing suits so of course he was wearing his as shorts. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He put on the goggles and nose plug and sat on the edge of the tank.

"Ok I'm ready!" he said trying to sound brave when really he was very nervous.

"Ok on the count of three then. 1... 2... 3... GO!" John shouted and Shippo dove down. Shippo found two yellow glow sticks on the first level. Then he found the hole that lead to the next level. He swam through it and grabbed another yellow glow stick. This time he found the hole quicker and swam through it. Then he ran out of air and had to go back through the hole he came from. He got to the second level again and searched for the hole. He finally found it and swam out onto the surface. When he shot out of the water he was gasping for breath. He held up the three glow sticks he got and crawled out of the water, still breathing heavily. Kouga pulled him to his feet and made sure he wasn't going to fall over. John handed him a big black robe to put on. Shippo took it gratefully.

"That... Was...COLD!" he said breathlessly. Everyone laughed nervously. After they were sure that Shippo would be all right John announced that Sango would be next. Sango walked confidently over to the pool took off her other clothes to reveal her bathing suit. She took the goggles and nose plug from John, complained about the 'stupid nose plug' as she put it and stood at the edge of the water.

"1...2...3... GO!!!" John shouted and she dove gracefully into the water. She grabbed one yellow glow stick that was right near her but then swam directly through level two and straight for the red glow stick. She grabbed it and made her way back to the surface. On her way back she grabbed two more yellow glow sticks. When she reached the surface she was also gasping for breath, thoroughly scaring Miroku half to death. He forced her to drop the glow sticks on the ground and pulled her out of the water. When John handed her the robe Miroku made sure it was tied tight and insisted on hugging her for warmth. Sango's teeth were chattering but she still managed to yell at Miroku for treating her like a baby.

"Lemme go Miroku! I'm f-f-fine!" she protested. Miroku refused to let go though.

"I'm sorry dearest but I can't do that, I won't let you get sick." He explained and Sango gave up on getting him off and sat there pouting at her loss. Kagome was congratulating her over and over again for earning them 130 points and Inuyasha was actually smiling a genuine smile! Sango was rather proud of herself actually!

"Ok! Now that Sango's out of there Kikyo if you wouldn't mind getting into your bathing suit and taking these..." John said as he handed the nose plug and goggles to Kikyo. Kikyo grimaced and took off her other clothes... revealing the sluttiest bathing suit in the world! It was a blood red string bikini that barely covered anything at all. Inuyasha nearly hurled at the sight of her. Kikyo put on the goggles and nose plug and stood at the edge of the tank.

"1...2...3... GO!!" John shouted and Kikyo jumped in, not very gracefully. She tried to use Sango's strategy. She only took one glow stick form level one and two and dove straight for the red one. She was almost there when she ran out of air. She grabbed the red glow stick and tried to get out of the tank... but she couldn't find the hole she came through! She started thrashing around from her lack of air. Some people in wet suits came swimming over to her and gave her an oxygen tank to use until they got to the surface. They took her out of the tank by the sides. When they got to the surface they took Kikyo's glow sticks and put them back where they came from. Kikyo screamed at them but allowed Kouga, Rin, and Shippo to help her out of the water. She snatched the robe from John and scowled at everybody. Inuyasha and Kagome were trying very hard not to laugh at her... but they were failing. Kikyo glared at them and mouthed to Kagome.

'I'll kill you b1tch...' Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at Kikyo's bravery. Kagome knew that Kikyo knew how dead she would be if she laid a hand on her.

'Oh well... Crap... It's Inuyasha's turn!' Kagome thought frantically as Inuyasha went to his spot but the tank's edge. He turned to her, winked and dove in when John shouted GO. Inuyasha swam straight for the bottom, not bothering to pick up any glow sticks on his way down. He grabbed the red glow stick and swam for the second level. He couldn't find the hole though! Kagome started digging her nails into her palms in worry, but then he found it. He got to the second level and picked up two yellow glow sticks. He found the final hole a lot faster this time and he picked up two more yellow glow sticks on the first level, and then he exploded out of the water. He was gasping for breath just as much as everyone else was. Kagome squeaked and rushed over to the tank's edge to help him out. Inuyasha took the robe from John and held onto Kagome as she ranted on about how worried she was that he would have to get disqualified. Inuyasha chuckled at how worried she was and continued to hold onto her as Kouga made his way to the tanks edge.

"Kagome be quiet for a minute! I want to watch Kouga make a fool of himself!" he whispered. Kagome shut up for the time being but still clung onto the soaked Inuyasha. Kouga dove into the water and grabbed as many glow sticks as he could on the first level and then did the same on the second. Then on his way to the third level he ran out of air and had to come back up. He climbed out of the water and dumped his glow sticks on the ground. John counted them and found out that there were 10 yellow glow sticks. Kouga tied on the robe and sulked in the back of the group, knowing that his chances of winning that scholarship rested on Rin's shoulders. He decided to resign to the fact that they lost because Inuyasha and Sango already had collected 270 points and his team had 130 after three people had gone.

"Kagome your up!" John said as he pulled Kagome over to the tank. Kagome whimpered and took off her other clothes. She stood at the edge of the tank, and looked at Inuyasha, who smiled reassuringly. Kagome nodded and glared at the water, as if daring it to disobey her and make her lose.

"1...2...3...GO!!" John shouted and Kagome dove into the water. She grabbed a glow stick from the first level and the second and she made her way to the third level. She snatched the red glow stick up and swam to the second level and tried to find the hole to the fist level, but she couldn't see it! She swam around searching frantically and FINALLY she found it just as the scuba divers were preparing to rescue her. She shot out of the water and gasped for breath, and then she sank under again. She shot back up, this time not as far up and tried to swim to the edge. Inuyasha kneeled at the edge and ordered her to grab his hand immediately. She did as she was told and he pulled her out of the water. He snatched the robe from John and wrapped her up in it.

"That... w-was t-the most c-c-c-COLD thing I have e-ever experienced..." she chattered. Inuyasha held her in a death grip trying to make her teeth stop chattering while John counted her glow sticks. She had gathered 120 points for their team. She smiled at this knowing that they'd won, because the other team only had one person left to go and they couldn't catch up even if Rin managed to grab all the glow sticks. Kagome smiled widely and hugged Inuyasha almost as tightly as he was hugging her. Rin walked over to the edge of the tank with cheers from her teammates emitting from behind her.

"1...2...3...GO!!" John shouted and she jumped in. She grabbed two glow sticks on level one and two on level two. When she got to level three she picked up the red glow stick and made her way to the top. She burst out of the water and was barely breathing hard. Everyone was shocked. She crawled out all by herself and took the robe from John. John counted 140 points for her team. Kouga picked up Rin and hugged her tight. She had brought them closer to the other teams score! He wasn't completely ecstatic because he knew that they still lost but he was proud of Rin none the less.

"It was nothing really! I'm on the school's swim team so I can hold my breath for a long time!" Rin laughed and watched Miroku make his way to the tank.

"1...2...3...GO!!" shouted John. Miroku dove in, and grabbed four glow sticks on level one, one glow stick on level two and he grabbed the red glow stick on level three. He swam back to the surface with very little trouble. He burst out of the water breathing heavily. He crawled out of the water and Sango rushed to his side. John handed them a robe and Miroku put it on. Sango hugged him in delight and watched as Kagome squealed in joy, knowing that they had won. Inuyasha twirled Kagome around in the air and laughed at her scream. John counted out 150 points for Miroku. All four of them had a group hug and were cheering. Kouga was scowling at them and he pulled his group away and to the staircase.

"WAIT! Team two wait! You get a consolation prize you know!" John shouted to them. Kouga stopped, and since he was in the front everybody crashed into him, almost causing him to fall. He yelled at the to turn around and they did... really fast. Kouga stomped over to John and demanded to know what the prize was.

"You guys get all your books in college for free!" John said and he handed them certificates and coupons that showed their prize and the fact that they won second place on them. Kouga snatched them and stomped back to the stairs. When he passed Inuyasha and Kagome hugging he tore Kagome away from Inuyasha and shoved him into the tank. Kagome screamed and slapped Kouga and had half a mind to push him in too but she had other priorities. She helped Inuyasha out of the water and screamed as a flying Kouga was tossed into the tank over her. She turned around to see Miroku and Sango dusting their hands off and trying to look innocent. Kagome burst out laughing and helped Inuyasha stand up. He backed away from her though because his hair was falling over her, getting her soaked again. John handed him a new robe and tossed one on the ground for Kouga and made his way to the staircase.

"You four are going back to your hotel room for the night. I will come get you tomorrow at noon to give you your prize!" John said happily.

"NOON? You're letting us sleep in?" Kagome screeched. John nodded and gasped as Kagome pounced on him giving him a backbreaking hug.

"Thank You!!!!" she squealed and giggled nervously when she saw how shocked everybody looked at her actions.

"What? I like to sleep!" she defended herself.  
"We know Kag... We know..." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her to the stairs.

"Hey! You make me sound like some lunatic! That's so mean!" she shouted at him as he continued to lead her down the stairs. Inuyasha got fed up with her incessant rambling and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oof! Inuyasha! Put me down! Why do you always do this to me? All I can see is your butt and I don't want to see that just now!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha sighed and put her down. Kagome giggled and climbed on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Better!" she said happily as she rested her head on his shoulder blade. Sango was fighting off Miroku who was trying to carry her home bridal style.

"I can walk you know!" she complained as he finally won and scooped her up.

"I know but it's more fun this way!" Miroku reasoned.

"No it's not! I don't like being picked up!!!" Sango whimpered as she clung onto his neck for dear life.

"I won't drop you!" Miroku complained as he wrinkled his nose at her grip on his neck. Sango didn't loosen her grip though and Miroku decided to put her down because his neck hurt too much.

"Thank you!" Sango said happily as she ran down the stairs to walk behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku sweat dropped and ran down with her. They all climbed in the limo that drove up them at the bottom of the staircase, and went back to their room. Kagome for obvious reasons decided to take the stairs with Inuyasha this time and they met Sango and Miroku on their floor and went to go hang out and celebrate their winning by throwing a HUGE party for themselves!

TA DA!!!! That was chapter 14! I can't believe how close we are to the end! tear sniffle sniffle I think that the next chapter will be the last folks! I'm sorry I don't want it to end either but I don't have anywhere else to go with it! I promise I'll get a new story up here as soon as I can after this one is finished... sniffle lol I'll be ok I promise! lol well please review because it makes me feel special! Well until next time keep reading and REVIEW!!! TTFN!!!


	15. Chapter 15

takes a deep breath Ok guys... this is the LAST chapter... ducks as random flying objects come flying at me in protest I know it's horrible!!! I don't want it to end yet! But I have nowhere left to go with it... it's cry-worthy! Well thanks to my only reviewer for this chapter! Buddhist Mussiah you're the bestest! Lol and I'm sorry that you got stuck in an elevator... that would have been scary! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys... I had the worst case of writer's block EVER! That and I just got over a cold so ya, very little chance to write in the last couple of days and what not...lol well without further ado ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! sniffle

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.... No matter how many falling stars I wish on it still hasn't come true...

"We WON!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. They were still partying and it was around 2 in the morning. They had made room service bring them champagne to celebrate with and they were all rather drunk. (A/N: ok before people start biting my head off. Inuyasha and Miroku are 19 and therefore can get alcohol legally... it's not they're fault that Kagome and Sango are very persuasive...)  
"We know Kagome... that's why we're... there was a point to this I swear!" Sango slurred out. Then she nearly tripped over the couch... She obviously had very little depth perception while drunk. The guys were a little less plastered but not by much.

"I like winning! It makes me all happy inside! ... and outside... I think... am I happy outside Inuyasha?" Kagome slurred as she lay down on the couch with her head in his lap so she was staring up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her as if just realising she existed.

"You're there... um... what was the question? I forgot to study last night..." Inuyasha said confusedly.

"No silly! We're not at school! I asked you... um... OH YA!!! I asked you if I was happy on the outside!" Kagome slurred triumphantly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and examined her as if searching for happiness on the 'outside' of her.

"Umm... I'd have to say that you're happy all over..." Inuyasha concluded with a nod of his head. Kagome smiled widely and kissed him. Miroku turned around from his place at the window... staring into nothingness. He looked at them in disgust.

"Get a room you sickos!" Miroku wrinkled his nose and went back to staring out the window. (A/N: I know what you're all thinking... MIROKU? Saying 'get a room'? NO! That's WRONG! But you must remember... he is drunk. Therefore he is not a pervert. Scary stuff!) Sango swayed over to him and leaned on him for support.

"Miroku... Watcha lookin' at?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side to try and see what he was seeing.

"Nothing in particular..." Miroku replied sleepily. Then he yawned loudly and lay down on the floor.

"Good night." He mumbled and before anyone could say anything he was snoring. Sango nearly fell on top of him but grabbed the windowsill just in time. Then she sat beside him and decided to use his stomach as a pillow and lay down as well. Soon she was snoring too. Inuyasha and Kagome were rather confused. Last they had checked Sango and Miroku were standing at the window... now they were on the floor...

"Umm... what did we miss?" Inuyasha asked Kagome tried to shrug but it wasn't working because she had lain down on Inuyasha's lap again.

"I... don't know... why are they asleep on the floor? I'm confused!!!" Kagome yelled, and then Inuyasha smacked his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Oww!" Kagome mumbled from under Inuyasha's hand.

"Sorry but you're a very loud person you know that? You know what else? You're plastered!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Now it was his turn to have a hand over his mouth.

"I am NOT! I'm just a bit buzzed... that's all! And you're louder than me so shut up!" Kagome whispered angrily. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at her and removed her hand from his mouth.

"You SO are! Look at you! You just scream plastered!" Inuyasha argued.

"I don't scream anything!" Kagome defended.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES!

"NO!"  
"YES!!"  
"NO!!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed from her position on the ground. Miroku sat up, squishing Sango's head in his gut.

"Umm... Miroku... MOVE!" Sango shouted and he lay back down so fast that he hit his head on the floor.

"OWW!" he yelped. Everyone winced. They were now officially hung over.

"I don't like this! Being hung over sucks!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha agreed but told her that if she didn't want to get hung over she shouldn't get so drunk.

"I wasn't drunk!" Kagome said rather loudly. "Oops... sorry guys..." Kagome whispered.

"I'm going to bed..." Sango suddenly declared. She sat up and attempted to get to her feet but ended up on the ground again.

"Oof! Ok... new plan. I'm going to sit on the couch... it doesn't require standing up..." Sango mumbled as she crawled over to the couch. She climbed onto it and curled up to sleep.

"Good plan my dearest." Miroku whispered and crawled over to her couch and joined her, except he was on the other end since he was threatened with castration if he tried to go near Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome were still sitting, and lying in Kagome's case on the other couch. Kagome was very close to falling asleep and Inuyasha had half a mind to take her to her room, but he decided against that when he tried to move her and she growled at him. He put his hands up in surrender and let her stay where she was. Next thing he knew his sleeping friends surrounded him. He sighed and really wished that he could move Kagome so he could go stand on the balcony. He decided he would risk getting his head bitten off and lifted Kagome off of his lap. He lay her back down and went to the balcony. Kagome rolled over in her sleep and fell off the couch.

"Oww!" she screeched. She clamped a hand over he mouth and hoped that she hadn't woken anybody up. Thankfully she hadn't but she then realised that her beloved boyfriend was missing. She knew where he was though. She stood up slowly and held her head as it started to spin. Then she slowly made her way over to the balcony doors, gripping on to anything that would support her so she didn't fall over. She finally got to the doors and opened them. She stumbled onto the balcony and grabbed onto Inuyasha for support.

"What are you doing up?" he asked quietly, knowing she was still hung over from the way she stumbled over to him, and was clinging to him for support.

"I fell off the couch." She mumbled, knowing he'd laugh at her.

"oh... you ok?" he asked. She was rather taken aback, she was certain he'd laugh at her.

"umm... ya I'm fine. Why didn't you laugh at me? Are you dying?" she asked jokingly as she put a hand on his forehead.

"Nope... I'm just fine I'm just worried I guess..." he said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok... Now tell me what's REALLY bugging u!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha laughed at her and shook his head.

"I don't know actually... happens a lot... I get pissed or sad or something like that and I don't know why... it annoys me..." Inuyasha rambled as Kagome switched from his arm to the balcony railing for support.

"Sounds like fun..." Kagome said sleepily. She yawned and declared that she was going to bed. She made her way to her room and flopped down on the bed, not to wake up until noon the next morning. She shot up in bed as a pillow hit her in the face. Behind the vicious pillow was Sango.

"Go away!" Kagome whined and rolled over to fall asleep again.

"We have to go accept our scholarships stupid!" Sango yelled and Kagome groaned and crawled out of bed. She stumbled all the way to the bathroom and came out soon after wearing an ankle length, spaghetti strapped, pink dress with little sparkles along them hem on the bottom, the sparkles rose up in what looked like a wave of sparkles. There was a slit up the side that went to her knee, the skirt was silky and it practically flowed off of her waist. She had on light pink strapped sandals with a spiked heel and a pretty silver best friend necklace that had a matching charm bracelet, and earrings she had gotten from Sango a couple years ago. She looked gorgeous, as Miroku stated with an awed expression. Then he got an elbow in the side by his girlfriend. Sango was wearing a pair red spaghetti strapped dress with little black roses along the hem, which fell just below her knees. She also had on black-strapped sandals, much like Kagome's, and the other half of the best friend necklace, charm bracelet, and earring set that Kagome had given her. Both girls glared at Miroku because he hadn't complimented Sango yet.

"Oh! But Sango, you of course are more gorgeous than anything I've ever seen in my life, you need not worry about that my dear!" Miroku hurriedly said. Inuyasha laughed at him because he was just being stupid and complimented Kagome as he took her arm and led her to the door.

"He's right though... You are very pretty." Inuyasha whispered as they made their way to the door. Kagome blushed slightly and told him that he should wear a tie more often, it looked good on him! He and Miroku were wearing mostly the same thing. Black dress pants and a dress shirt, Inuyasha's being red and Miroku's dark blue. Both guys had on black ties. No one seemed to notice that Inuyasha's was a clip on though, and he was grateful. He didn't feel like explaining to everybody that he didn't know how to tie a tie! They actually went in the elevator this time, much to Kagome's protest.

"I'm not going in there!" She protested as Inuyasha pushed her towards the doors. She nearly screamed at him as she found herself inside the elevator again. She insisted on staying away from the button panel and gripped onto Inuyasha's arm the entire time. When the elevator stopped in the lobby, Kagome practically ran out of it... well as much as her shoes would allow her to. Everyone laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"How would you like to be stuck in an elevator!? If I can recall you guys were freaking out more than I was so leave me alone!" Kagome defended herself against their laughter and turned on her heel and walked briskly to the limo. Inuyasha sighed and chased after her. She fortunately for him, wasn't used to the heels yet so she wasn't going as fast as she intended so he caught up easily.

"Kagome! We weren't laughing at you! We were laughing at... the... um... I don't know but we're sorry ok?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from walking away again. She glared but then smiled widely and continued walking.

"Umm... What just happened?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango as they walked up beside him.

"She was playing us." Sango said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"She wanted to wind us up so you'd go all cute on her! Honestly I think we really need to come up with a handbook for you guys about girls... You're so oblivious!" Sango said as she patted them both on the shoulder and hurried up to catch up with her best friend who was standing by the limo by now. Kagome and Sango started giggling because the guys were walking very slowly towards them with very confused faces on. Kagome had to pull Inuyasha into the car to get him out of his trance... this also required him hitting his head on the roof of the car for some reason...

"OWW!"

When the limo arrived at a big concert hall, all of them started freaking out a bit. An usher came over to them and led them backstage. When they caught sight of John, their minds were put at ease a bit.

"HEY KIDS!" John shouted across the room to them. They waved and met him halfway through the room.

"Wow you girls look gorgeous!!!" he said as he took each girls hand and twirled them around like a ballerina. Both girls were giggling uncontrollably. "You'll be receiving your scholarships and what not on live television!" John explained joyously. At their shocked and petrified expressions he figured out that they didn't know about this part of the deal.  
"Weren't you told about this?" he asked and his eyes widened slightly as they shook their heads.

"JAKEN!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The small toad-like man from a previous challenge came scurrying over to him.

"Tell them what they have to do, I have to go to make-up." John said grouchily as he walked away.

"He can be grouchy?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes he can and I'll get fired if you four don't listen carefully!" Jaken said as they bent down to his level in order to hear him better.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today we'll be rewarding our winners of our little show, The Challenge!" John said into the microphone. Back stage the four winners were freaking out and trying desperately not to run away.

"TV SHOW?" Kagome and Sango whispered in shock to each other, apparently they'd been on TV the entire time!

"Now shall we bring out our lucky winners?" John asked the audience and was answered by a loud cheer. John smiled and motioned for them to come out. Miroku in the lead, followed by Sango, then Kagome, and finally Inuyasha.

"May I introduce Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha! The winners of our contest!" John shouted over the screams and applause that was emitting from the audience. Numerous audience members had signs. From the ones they could see, all four of them were getting rather mad at the audience members. The signs all seemed to say something about loving one of them, or asking one of them to marry this person holding the sign. Inuyasha ended up growling, Miroku was making shaky fists, while the girls were digging their nails into their palms.

'He's mine!' Sango thought, staring at Miroku

'She's mine!' Miroku thought, staring right back at Sango.

"He's mine!' Kagome thought, staring at Inuyasha

'She's mine!' Inuyasha thought, staring right back at Kagome.

"Congratulations you four! As you can see you're all very beloved by your fans!" John said into the microphone, indicating the people with signs as the fans.

"Shall we get on with it then?" John asked the audience, receiving a scream of 'Yes!!' from the audience members.

"Jaken, if you could please bring out the prizes!" John said and Jaken came waddling out, wearing an ugly brown suit and pushing a cart covered in trophies and certificates.

"Thank you!" John said and Jaken walked back behind the curtain having had his moment in the spotlight.

"Ok! First we will distribute the certificates for our runner ups!" John said as Kouga, Kikyo, Shippo, and Rin came walking out. Kouga was wearing almost the same thing as Shippo, which also happened to be almost the same thing as Inuyasha and Miroku. The only difference was that Kouga was wearing a dark green dress shirt, and Shippo was wearing a turquoise dress shirt. Kikyo had on a long white dress with a slit all the way up to just below her hipbone. She had spiked, white heels on and a silver anklet on her left ankle. Rin was wearing a pink skirt with little silver sparkles on it, and a white long sleeved shirt with 'Princess' written across the front in pink sequins. She wasn't wearing heels; she wore a pair of white sneakers with pink stripes, and laces. Kagome was freaking out over how adorable Rin was and everyone else was practically gagging at the sight of Kikyo... aside from a couple of guys in the front row who were shouting offers of marriage at her. Kikyo winked at them and mouthed: meet me backstage later, at them. John walked over to each of them and shook their hands.

"May we have a round of applause for our runners up?" He asked the audience who happily obliged. John handed each of them a certificate and put a medal around their necks. Each medal had their name on it, along with 'Runner Up in The Challenge' on the back. Kouga was making a face at his medal; he obviously didn't like losing. John thanked them and applauded along with the audience as they walked off stage. He then picked up a big trophy.

"This trophy is for the player on the winning team who looked out for the other members of the team at all times. Congratulations Miroku Houshi! This young man always made sure the others of his group were alright even if it meant something bad might happen to him." John explained over the roaring applause. He gave the trophy to Miroku and turned to the big screen behind him. Numerous shots of Miroku getting slapped were shown and the whole crowd was laughing, Miroku to say the least was not pleased with this. John picked up another trophy.

"This is for the person on the winning team who went through the most crap for the team." John said jokingly.

"No seriously this award is for the one person who did the most for the team, and the winner was Kagome Higurashi! She not only was put through the most in the challenges, but she had other things to go through in the room as well!" John explained as Kagome stepped up to take the big trophy. Suddenly behind her, on the big screen was a picture of Kikyo trying to beat her up. Kagome nearly dropped her trophy in shock. Then a picture of her crying while she broke up with Hojo. She glared at John and turned back to the screen. Now there was footage of her being sick, and drinking that liver drink Inuyasha made her. Finally the images stopped appearing, much to Kagome's relief.

"Next there's the award for the most supportive team member!" John said as he picked up another big trophy.

"This one goes to Sango Taishiba! For her amazing support through the teams troubles!" John said as he handed the trophy to Sango. On the big screen footage of her comforting Kagome after she broke up with Hojo appeared. Followed by her comforting Inuyasha. And finally her helping Miroku out of the tank in the last challenge. Sango was also glaring at John by the end of this. John only shrugged and moved on to the last big trophy.

"This one goes out to the overall best team player. This goes to Inuyasha Tessigia for his amazing skill in all the challenges and also for the fact that he managed to tame this lovely lady over here!" John joked as he handed the trophy to Inuyasha and indicated that the lovely lady was Kagome. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Inuyasha had the strong urge to smack John. On the screen behind them was footage of Inuyasha dashing to the top of the stairs to rescue Kagome in the second challenge. Secondly an image of him, diving into the water in the last challenge. And the last picture shown was of him and Miroku diving onto Kagome and Sango to protect them from the fish guts that were raining down on them. Inuyasha hid his face behind his trophy and glared at John. John chuckled at the last picture and turned to the crowd again.

"Now we'll give them the scholarships shall we?" John asked and was answered with another round of applause and numerous screams. John nodded and picked up four envelopes with four names on them. He handed one to each of the winners and stood behind the microphone again.

"Inside those envelopes my friends are your scholarships to any college or university of your choice, along with money for a dorm room and all of your books that you will need in your college or university career." John explained and led the audience in a round of applause. All four of them had stopped their glaring and were all smiling widely. John stepped back from the microphone and pushed Miroku towards it.

"Uhh... Ok! Hi! I'd just like to thank my parents for allowing me to even come here, my best friends Inuyasha, and Kagome, and my beloved girlfriend Sango. I'd also like to thank John and everyone who decided to make this show, and choose me to come and participate! Thank you!" Miroku said and he stepped back from the microphone and Sango stepped up. She was a lot less confident in front of a crowd than she was when it was just her and her friends so she was having trouble saying anything.

"...Hello... Umm... I'd like thank all my friends, especially these three standing behind me, without them I doubt I'd be who I am now. Also I want to thank my Mom, Dad, and brother Kohaku for loving me always. Of course I'd like to thank John and the crew for making this whole thing possible. Thank you SO much!" Sango finished with a lot more confidence and stepped back from the microphone. Kagome stepped up. She lived for the spotlight so she had no troubles thanking everybody.

"I'd like to thank Inuyasha, my boyfriend, Miroku and Sango, my best friends and all my family. Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I love you guys! And also John you're the best! We got off on the wrong foot but you've become a special part of my time here! Thank you all so much!" Kagome finished and stepped back. Inuyasha stepped up and took a deep breath.

"I'd like to thank Kagome, Miroku and Sango for being there for me through this whole thing, mostly Kagome for giving me a chance. Also I'd like to thank John for being there in the mornings of the challenges to cheer us all up, since it was so EARLY! Also I'd like to thank the creators of the show for reconnecting me with my brother Sesshomaru. I'd like to thank my Mom for taking care of me and not killing me when I was being a brat, also I'd like to say 'Hi' to my father who I haven't seen for so long. Hopefully we can catch up some time old man! Thank you!" Inuyasha finished and he allowed John to take over the microphone.

"Well I feel loved now! I got thanked so many times!" he laughed and smiled at the four teens.

"I'd like to thank you four for making my time on this show such an enjoyable one! Thank you and good luck in college! Let's have a final round of applause for Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taishiba, Miroku Houshi, and Inuyasha Tessigia!" John said and the explosion of screams and applause from the crowd drowned him out. The four teens walked off stage, led by Inuyasha and immediately put their trophies on the nearest table. They all started cheering and shouting and celebrating again. They had a huge group hug and Kagome ended up crying in joy. She wiped the tears roughly away form her face and suddenly screamed in joy. She jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran into the arms of her mother.

"MOM!" Kagome screamed and started crying again. Suddenly Sango's family appeared by Kagome's and Sango dove for her little brother. She lifted him up in a big hug and held him up as she hugged her parents. Another couple appeared by their side. This time Miroku ran to them. He gave both his parents huge hugs and led them over to Sango's family to introduce everybody.

"Do you feel left out little brother?" a low voice suddenly said from behind Inuyasha, who was watching the happy reunions with a sad smile. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of his mom and surprisingly his dad. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he slowly walked towards them. His mother jumped at him, pulling him into a big hug. Inuyasha hugged her back but was staring at his father, who he hadn't seen since his parents divorce, 5 years ago. He slowly let go of his mother and walked over to his father.

"Dad?" He asked as if he didn't believe it was actually him.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's me! Congratulations!" He said joyously as he embraced his son who he hadn't seen in years. Inuyasha burst out in a wide smile and stayed that way as he got congratulated by his brother and got another hug from his mom. Then he led them over to Kagome's family.

"Kagome! This is my mom, my dad, and of course you've met Sesshomaru before." Inuyasha introduced her and she shook everyone's hand

"Hi I'm Kagome! This is my mom, my grand pa, and my little brother Souta. It's a pleasure meeting you!" Kagome said cheerfully as Inuyasha's family, and hers exchanged greetings as Miroku's and Sango's did the same. Soon after everybody knew everybody and they were all chatting happily. Mrs. Higurashi was freaking out about how proud she was of all of them, and Mrs. Taishiba was whispering to Mrs. Houshi about how adorable their children looked together. The four teens eventually got scared of their parents and decided to walk behind them. Sango was rather red from embarrassment. Miroku was glaring at his mother for talking about him like that, and he wrapped a comforting arm around Sango. Kagome was giggling at both of them and she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder... she was giggling until her and Inuyasha's mothers started planning a wedding.

"MOM!" Kagome shouted at her mother as she stopped walking, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Your mother's right Inuyasha, you two make a good couple... I suggest an outdoor wedding!" Mr. Tessigia said cheerfully.

"DAD!" Inuyasha shouted at his father and glared at Sesshomaru who was laughing his head off. Then it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh as Souta decided he wanted a piggyback ride. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha when he suggested that he do it, since he had nothing better to do. Sesshomaru allowed the kid to climb on his back and gave him a piggyback ride all the way to the limos where he put Souta down so he could get in the car with his mother. Each family got a separate limo and the teens got another one to themselves. No one had any idea where they were going so they all stared in awe as they stopped in front of one of the fanciest restaurants they'd ever seen. Then several waiters came over to them, each carrying a bouquet of roses. Each waiter handed a bouquet to the women present and led them all to their table. When they were seated there was a note on top of the table.

Congratulations again to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. This is another part of your prize! (Don't worry we're not taping you!) You'll get to spend another week in the hotel you're at now and your families will each get a room to stay in too. The cheque is on me so don't bother trying to pay. After dinner you'll be on your way to a musical (I won't tell you which one yet!) Have fun!!

John 

"How SWEET!" Kagome squealed as she handed her coat, and her roses to a waiter. Each woman present did the same and the men just gave them their coats. They all sat there eating their dinner happily and then they made their way back to the limo. They all got in their limos and got out in front of a huge theatre. They all stared in awe as they were ushered in immediately and were seated in the best seats in the house. They were amazed to see that they were going to see Hairspray.

"Oh My GOD! I've been wanting to see this since I saw the commercial!!" Kagome squealed quietly as the curtain rose. After the show, they were all tired. Kagome was very close to falling asleep during the show! They all got into their limos; this is where Kagome fell asleep. She was using Inuyasha's shoulder as a pillow and his coat as a blanket. Sango was very close to sleeping but was trying to stay awake for some unknown reason. She was resting her head on Miroku's shoulder, and using his coat as a blanket even though she was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Sango, go to sleep." Miroku whispered as he brushed hair away from her face.

"No... I don't want to..." She mumbled as her eyes closed finally and sleep over came her. Inuyasha and Miroku both chuckled at her loss and settled on staring out the window, until they too fell asleep. When they arrived at the hotel the driver opened the door for them but was greeted by the sight of four sleeping teens. He sighed and started shaking Inuyasha awake.  
"Screw off!" Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his eyes a bit.

"Sir we're here." The driver explained as Inuyasha woke up properly. Inuyasha nodded and kicked Miroku in the shin to wake him up.

"Oww..." Miroku mumbled as he slowly woke up.  
"Wake up Miroku, we're here!" Inuyasha said as he easily lifted up Kagome to carry her upstairs. Miroku did the same with Sango, and he followed Inuyasha up the stairs. The guys placed the girls on top of their beds and decided they should wake them up because the girls would be pissed if they found out they'd let them sleep in their dresses, and they'd be even more pissed if the guys tried to change them into their pyjamas. Inuyasha gently shook Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome... wake up... I'll give you a puppy if you wake up for me..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I want a Dalmatian puppy named Jewel..." Kagome whispered back as she woke up. Inuyasha smacked himself on the head.

"I can't get you a puppy Kag." Inuyasha said as he backed away from her, to prevent a head collision. Kagome sat up slowly and pouted at him.

"But you said you'd get me a puppy if I woke up for you... and I'm awake so I want a puppy!" Kagome whined as she stood up from her bed to go find pyjamas. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and told her that he'd ask her mom if he could get her a puppy. Kagome squealed in delight and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then she made him and Miroku leave so she could get dressed and then wake up Sango, who now refused to wake up. Kagome got into a pair of light blue silky pyjama pants with little clouds on them, and a white spaghetti strap pyjama shirt with a sleepy moon surrounded by clouds on it. Then she went to Sango's side to wake her up. Kagome poked her in the stomach and giggled as Sango actually sprawled on her bed... well as much as her dress would allow her. Kagome sighed in frustration and had half a mind to push her off the bed and say she rolled off. But Kagome wasn't evil so she decided to shout at her instead!

"SANGO! WAKE UP!!! NOW!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Sango sat up quickly and opened her eyes wide in shock. She turned her head slowly to where Kagome was trying to escape by running from the room. Sango snarled at her and slowly got out of bed and changed into a pair of purple silky kapri pyjama pants that had 'It's all about me, deal with it' written randomly all over them, and a purple tank top that said the same thing on the front. Sango took a deep breath and dashed from the room.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" she screamed. She ran into the living room and looked throughout the room. She found Kagome sitting behind a couch and dove for her, but Kagome squealed and ran away before she could be caught. Kagome screamed as Sango got up and started chasing her again. Kagome dashed to the guys' room and started banging on the door. Miroku opened the door, shirtless and Kagome dashed under his arm and into the room. She quickly pushed the door shut and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"Kagome? What the hell?" Inuyasha asked from somewhere in his closet. He came out of the closet shirtless, holding a clothes hanger with his dress shirt on it. Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted with that sight.

"Umm... I'm hiding from Sango... she's going to kill me! I woke her up in the second most mean way I could think of..." Kagome explained as she stood up straight.

"So that's what the shouting was about..." Miroku said obliviously. Kagome nodded and decided she didn't want to stand up anymore, so she flopped down on Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha scowled at her for stealing his bed and threw a random sock at her. Kagome shrieked and tossed the dirty sock off of her, and onto Miroku's head.

"Ok... Exactly why is there a sock on my head?" he asked in confusion as he went cross-eyed looking at the sock. Inuyasha smacked him on the head and in doing so knocked off the sock.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." Miroku said as he rubbed his now aching head.

"KAGOME!!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!" Sango screamed from the other side of the door as she pounded on it. Miroku made his way to the door but was stopped as Kagome shrieked and jumped in front of the door.

"NO! She'll kill me!" Kagome shouted at him.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sango shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sango! Go through the closet!" Miroku shouted through the door. Kagome screamed and tackled Miroku to make him shut up, but it was too late. Sango was already on the other side of the closet. Kagome screamed as she saw Sango push the door open. She was coming through Inuyasha's side, because she'd had too much bad experience with Miroku's. She fought her way through Inuyasha's clothes and grinned in satisfaction as she saw her target standing in front of Miroku looking scared. Sango dove at her, but hit Miroku instead because Kagome dashed out of the way just in time. Miroku and Sango both hit the ground with a resounding thud and Sango quickly apologized. Kagome had taken this time to hide behind Inuyasha. Sango stood up and decided that if she got Inuyasha too it would only be his loss. She dove at Inuyasha, who was immediately knocked off his feet, and on top of Kagome.

"OWW!" Kagome screamed as the weight of both her friends was crushed on her at once.

"This is going to hurt in the morning... and NOW!" Kagome groaned as Inuyasha rolled Sango off him, and himself off of Kagome. He sat up and pulled Kagome into a sitting position.

"You ok Kag?" he asked with worry obvious in his voice; he didn't like the thought of himself hurting Kagome.

"Ya... I'm good." Kagome mumbled as she slowly stood up. She was on her feet and was trying to crack her back, grunting in pain every time she did so, when suddenly as soon as Sango was on her feet... Kagome tackled her! Kagome tackled her right into Inuyasha's closet. They started play fighting amongst his piles of clothes, each shouting insults at the other. Both the guys were cheering for their girlfriend and yelling at each other every time one of the girls did something they considered to be cheating. Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's shirts and pulled it over Sango's head, temporarily blinding her, but the favour was returned, only with a pair of pants. Both girls were screaming and throwing clothes at one another, when they finally ran out of energy and fell back onto the mess of clothes that they had created. Kagome had a pair of pants tied around her neck like a cape, a belt around her ankles, a clothes hanger hooked into her hair, and a shirt around her waist. Sango had a sock tied into her ponytail, a pair of pyjama pants on her arms, a coat tied around her chest, and a shirt being worn as a warped skirt. Both guys were on the ground laughing at them until Inuyasha realised what they had done to his closet.

"OH MAN! Now I have to clean that up!" He whined as he helped both girls out of his closet. Inuyasha and Miroku untied, unravelled, and pulled the girls out of all Inuyasha's clothes and tossed them back in the closet. The girls were both laughing their heads off as they wandered through the closet to their room. Both girls flopped on their beds and fell asleep soon after, still laughing.

The next week was spent with all the families just randomly hanging out together, going shopping, seeing the sights that Hawaii had, going swimming, and other such nonsense. Before they knew it they were on their way to the airport. Kagome and Sango were both freaking out because they didn't want to separate yet. The guys were trying to comfort them by telling them that they'll hang out on weekends and they'll call each other every day until summer, and college; but the truth was that they were freaking out just as much inside. They arrived at the airport and they all got on the plane. They all sat together while their families sat several rows back; obviously John understood that they'd want this time to themselves when he booked the flight. The teens spent the entire flight chatting about everything under the sun, until they all fell asleep. They woke up and they were just about to land. This is when Kagome really started freaking out. She started thinking that they wouldn't be able to see each other all the time anymore and her eyes nearly welled up with tears. If not for Inuyasha she would have broken down right there. They all got off the plane and got their luggage. Then they went outside where four limos were waiting. This is where all of them broke. Kagome and Sango started sobbing and Inuyasha and Miroku had to hold onto them tightly so as not to get misty eyed as well. Eventually when everyone else was in the limos Sango and Miroku broke apart slowly, but crashed back together with a big kiss, then they both let go again and slowly walked to their limos. Inuyasha and Kagome both kissed too but didn't let go of each other.

"Come on Kagome! We haven't got all day here!" Souta shouted from her limo. His mother immediately chastised him. Kagome was still crying and refused to let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha started whispering about how much he loved her and never wanted to let her go, but they had to.

"I'll come and see you as soon as I possibly can." He said as he pulled away and held her face in his hands. He wiped away all her tears, to no avail because they kept coming down.

"Promise?" she asked shakily. He nodded and kissed her once more before he walked to his limo, leaving her standing by herself in the middle of the street. Kagome walked to her limo and broke down on her mother as soon as the door was shut.

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted as she ran to her friend. Kagome was walking to school alone because she thought Sango had already left.

"Sango! Kohaku said you already left!" Kagome said in confusion as she waited for Sango to catch up.

"Ya he was in hysterics when I came downstairs so I figured he'd done something..." Sango said as they continued to walk slowly to school. It was their last day of high school, but they weren't happy. They were never happy on weekdays. They both lived for the weekends, when Inuyasha and Miroku would come over. They usually sat through classes, barely paying attention, yet they still managed to pass with flying colours. It didn't make sense to them so they decided not to try and make sense of it. They spent the day talking to people, saying how much they were going to miss everyone and everything else someone would say on the last day of high school. They were silent while everyone else in the school counted down the last 10 seconds of the school year. They trudged out the doors after they had collected all their stuff from their lockers, while everyone else ran. They trudged out into the parking lot and were nearly run over by two guys in a black sports car.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU — INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she realised who it was. She dropped her bag and leapt into his arms as he got out of the car. Sango squealed in delight and jumped onto Miroku giving him a huge hug. They were all laughing in joy and they all got into Inuyasha's kick ass car. They drove to a park that was close by and walked through it together. Kagome and Sango REALLY wanted to play on the little kid's playground so the guys stood back and watched them go nuts. Sango ended up walking on top of the monkey bars, while Kagome climbed up to sit on the top of the whole structure. Inuyasha and Miroku were getting rather bored just sitting there watching them go nuts, so they joined in! Inuyasha climbed up to sit beside Kagome and Miroku decided he'd be happy climbing up the slide and going down backwards, over and over again. Then he was perfectly content watching Sango dance on top of the monkey bars. Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to decide which college they should go to. She thought they should go to Shikon no Tama University, since her school was basically a feeder school to it. Inuyasha said he really didn't care just as long as they were all in the same place. Eventually all four of them were sitting on top of the playground, at different random spots. They all decided that Shikon no Tama University was a great place to go. They spent the entire day at the park, sitting on the top of the playground. They even watched the sunset together. Inuyasha and Kagome moved to sit on top of the monkey bars because Miroku and Sango were making out again. They sat there talking about how they were going to decorate their rooms. They both wanted to have them look similar to the ones they had at The Challenge, they'd become attached to them. Inuyasha and Miroku were going to share a dorm, and Kagome and Sango were going to do the same. They were hoping to get dorms close together so they didn't have to walk a mile and a half just to see each other. Eventually when everyone was frozen solid, and they were getting really fed up with getting eaten alive by bugs, they got down from the playground and drove home. Inuyasha and Miroku kissed their girls good-bye and drove back to their motel where they were staying until they found a better place.

They spent the summer like that. Spending the day hanging out at random places, watching the sunset, getting/giving kisses good-bye and waking up the next morning impatient to do it again. When it was finally time for school, they moved all their things into their new dorms, which just happened to be just across the hall from one another. They got all their books with their coupons that John had given them and spent the rest of the year going to classes together, hanging out when they weren't in class and sleeping. They spent nearly all their time together, and they were considering moving into an apartment building not that far away from campus. They ended up doing just that. They bought a four-room apartment and decorated it in exactly their style, modern, yet homey. They had numerous couches everywhere and pillows everywhere, they painted the walls warm colours, and they had carpets, and rugs everywhere. Eventually Miroku and Sango moved into their own apartment on the next floor up. Inuyasha and Kagome spent their entire university career in that apartment. After university was done they all went out partying. They went to a fancy restaurant afterwards. They sat in the restaurant, eating their dinner when suddenly some really romantic music started playing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked to get her attention. Kagome turned to him with spaghetti dangling from her mouth.  
"Attractive Kag..." Inuyasha said as she slurped it up and wiped her chin of any sauce that happened to linger.

"Ya?" She asked, completely oblivious to the music.

"I love you, you know that right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded in confusion. Suddenly Inuyasha got down on one knee and took Kagome's hands in his. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, then they welled up in tears of joy as she realised what was happening.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart, soul, mind, everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep. I know all that stuff was really cliché but every single word is true. Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Inuyasha said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. He took it out of the box and placed it just in front of her finger, waiting for her answer.

"Inuyasha! Of COURSE!!!" Kagome shrieked and she let all the tears she'd been holding back pour down her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled in pure delight and slipped the ring on her finger. She dove into his arms and swore never to leave them again. Sango was crying as well because she knew that her two best friends were going to be happy for the rest of their lives. Everyone in the restaurant started applauding and the band started playing 'Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the dance floor and they started dancing. Miroku and Sango followed soon after.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you

As the song ended Inuyasha kissed Kagome gently and they both smiled, knowing that it was going to be this perfect for the rest of their lives. Sure they were going to have their ups and downs but they knew they'd treasure every single moment together as if it were the last.

IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crying I'm so SAD!!!!! Ok before anyone starts freaking out about the crappy ending... I'm sorry but my brain is fried! dodges random flying objects HEY! Don't throw things at me! If you're that mad about it go beat up a pillow not ME! I hope at least somebody liked it... and I realise that they probably wouldn't get hung over that fast but this is my story and here they get hung over fast because I was getting impatient! I was writing it and I was like "You know what? KA POW! YOU'RE HUNG OVER NOW!" teehee that rhymes! :D Well please review and don't both asking for a sequel yet because I'm fresh out of ideas! That's partially why I had to end this fic... I doubt I'll have time to make any longer fics for a while so you guys are stuck with my funny little one-shots! I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to be... I'd like to thank my reviewers one last time. You guys kick ass! You were the reason I kept going with this fic when I had the worst case of writer's block ever. Thank you SO much! Omg... I sound like one of those people getting some sort of award somewhere! ... I sound like the gang in my story... wow... that's sad. Well thanks for reading, and sticking with me through these big writer's block things I'm sorry it took so long to update again... but I was trying to make this chapter semi good so people didn't throw things at me! Well until my next story TTFN!!!


End file.
